A Touch of Ice
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: Poor Fai just isn't meant for the desert, but when the children are kidnapped by mysterious strangers leaving him and Kuro to find them on their own- can things really get any worse? You bet! Try adding deadly nightmares, magic, and a sunburn from hell.
1. What a Shame

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't share and Kurogane would have kissed Fai by now and that's that. ;)

[This chapter has been corrected. If you still find misspellings or other errors please don't hesitate to tell me. For those of you who are reading this for the first time- the story does get much better both in plot and writing style as I go along. Chapters also get longer. :) Enjoy.]

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

The desert sands were deep, stretching out across the land for miles on end as the sun beat down mercilessly on the backs of our favorite feather seekers as they continue their journey.

They hadn't seen another town for almost two weeks now though they had passed small settlements here and there. If they were lucky these small places, shining like lost gems after so many days on the rough terrain, would have food, water, and shelter. If they were even luckier the inhabitants would share said necessities without threats or too many questions.

Alas, luck was rarely on their side.

Two weeks without fresh supplies. Two weeks of freezing cold nights and blistering hot days. Two weeks of trudging over one sand dune after another in what seemed like hopeless pursuit. Two weeks of that Kami be damned mage's smile, so plastic and fake when he was clearly growing weaker and suffering day by day.

Kurogane, like always, had been the first to notice the silence. _His_ silence.

"Oi, mage, you alive back there?" He called out with the smallest of glances back so that it could hardly be called worry.

No answer.

He turned his head a little and, like expected, found the dumb blonde had fallen behind for the sixth time today. He stopped, waiting for the other to catch up.

Fai had become increasingly quiet over the past few days. His smile held in place with a greater effort and leaning on his staff as if pinning his lips in place really was an added weight. At this point it wouldn't have surprised him. The blonde just wasn't made for warm climates. His long willowy limbs and hair all hung wilted like a big plant gone too long without water and his skin had turned a pale gray color, not that it wasn't one before, it was just worse now.

"Mage?"

Another moment passed.

"Hey, mage?!" He shouted and finally broke though the daze.

"Huh?" Fai looked up, light and recognition coming back into his face as he mentally returned to this time and space. "I'm sorry Kuro-hot. Were you saying something?" He asked, his voice breathless and lack luster.

Kurogane watched him for a couple of seconds before growling in annoyance. "You okay?" It still came out sounding like he cared and the mage caught this.

"Aww, Kuro-sand is worried about me?" He smirked trying to skip the last few feet between them. This was not the best idea though because as the mage raised one foot off the ground it seemed the other was bound damned determined not to follow and remained caught beneath the sands. "How swee-_oof_!" He hit the ground just barely avoiding a mouth full of sand and grime.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped ahead of them, noticing for the first time that their two 'parental figures' had stopped walking. "Oh, poor Fai-Chan. Are you alright?" The princess' eyes were big with worry at not having seen what happened.

Fai giggled back and waved off her worry. "Of course I'm fine, princess. You don't think a little fall like that would get me down do you?" His smile blazed and he tried to push himself up.

The key word here is 'tried.'

No, Kurogane hadn't caught him when he fell. Yes, he could have but that would have only encouraged the mage's antics and besides it wasn't that bad of a fall. The sand was soft and he had fallen _up_ the dune, what harm could there have been? But as the ninja watched silently, waiting for the stupid mage to pick himself up off the ground he noticed something.

It was as if his staff couldn't find enough purchase, he was leaning so heavily on it and his arms shook with the effort before giving out all together with another little 'oof' from the blond. With a determined grunt he tried again, and again, and _again_. Little beads of sweat forming on his brow, pants and gasps barely echoing from between chapped lips.

"Fai-san..." Syaoran went to take a step but the ninja put his hand up signaling for him to wait.

"Mage? You alright?" He didn't want to sound too interested or the least bit worried but he couldn't help taking a step or two towards the fallen idiot, his brows furrowed. _'Meh, we've been through worse. He's just tripped is all. It wasn't even that bad.'_

_'Wasn't it?'_

He waited another moment while the mage tried again before he let his worries take over. No, he wasn't worried _about_ the mage, not really. Just the way he was behaving and even that couldn't count as _real_ worry.

Well, maybe a little.

"Hey you..." He took another step forward intent on catching the idiot as he fell again but as soon as his hand met the oddly cool flesh of his arm the blonde shouted and pulled back with a new found strength, as if the simple touch had burned.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"Kuro...ow... I-" Fai gently cradled the offended arm trying to gain some semblance of composure but failing miserably with a pout. He'd been caught in pain and now they were all looking at him, Sakura and Syaoran with apprehension and the ninja with what appeared to be barely contained anger. "I'm fine. Really, it's nothing. I just fell." He laughed quietly and put his smile back on, weak though it was.

"Like hell you are." Kurogane grumble and grabbed his sleeve, rolling it up as gently as an angry ninja was capable of.

"What happened, Fai-chan?" Sakura asked when he winced and tried to pull back- unsuccessfully as he was held in place, feeling slightly trapped.

"It's nothing." He voice held the tone of an exasperated man about to give in but his face still held that damned mask, abet faltering slightly between words and falling into a grimace of sorts. "Really, people from my world just tend to bu-urn.." another wince "...really, _really_ easily."

One of Kurogane's eyebrows rose of it's own accord as he looked at the milky white skin before him. "That doesn't make any sense. Sure it's hot but aren't sun burns supposed to be red?"

Fai sighed and rolled his eyes, a strange tired motion on his part, and pulled his sleeve back harshly. "That's because I don't turn red until _later_." He said. "Watch."

The mage held his other arm out in front for them to see and pressed his fingers gingerly against the skin. He hissed lightly and then pulled them away revealing for a split second the red finger marks that quickly faded back into white. He did the same to his face and neck forcing back a wince each time. "Celes doesn't get this hot- _ever_ but it can get really sunny and when it does my people get, well, burnt. It's normal." He shrugged and looked away from everyone, silent as they were at the moment it made him want to squirm. He didn't deserve this kind of worry or ruckus and they were all losing precious time because of him.

"Idiot. Why didn't you say something sooner? We could have done something."

"Because it doesn't hurt." Fai replied matter-of-factly with a bright grin before quickly adding "Unless you touch me. Then it hurts a lot!" when Kurogane prepared to poke him again and prove his words a lie. Fai smiled, willing him with his teeth to please drop it as he tried to stand once more though the strain was clearly too much.

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Kurogane sighed before trying to work his words into a growl. "Come on you, let's go." They were making the mage feel awkward and while he took some small joy in that fact it didn't make him happy to know that the mage had been suffering and didn't have the nerve or the will to say something about it.

"The sooner we get moving the sooner we can get out of this heat." He pulled the mage up by the collar of his shirt, cursing faintly about how he was too stupid to speak up when something was wrong and how it serves him right for all those stupid nick names.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"Aww, Kuro-Chii's so helpful!" Fai cheered hanging off his arm with another small burst of energy, a nearly true smile forming at the corners of his mouth. What a shame they were all watching him now, worried that he wasn't telling them the whole truth. _'Then again it was also a shame that I'm not telling the truth.'_ He shook his head at his own foolishness when no one was looking and tried to keep up.

Little did the mage know just how carefully he was being watched and not just by the secretively over protective ninja nor by any other member in their group.

Dark eyes were also watching in the distance. Seeking, seething, and bidding their time until next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first Tsubasa fic. Feel free to flame and point out any errors. I like fire after all. ;) Reviews are nice, they prompt me to update sooner.


	2. Deceptive Distractions

**Disclaimer:** I wonder... do people even read the disclaimer anymore? Like in general? -shrugs- Either way, not mine.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 15, 2009. If you still find misspellings or other errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Enjoy.]

* * *

**Fai's POV**

They'd made another couple of miles since the 'incident' and finally the terrain was starting to change a bit. There were more pebbles and rocks mixed in with the sand than before and as they continued in a seemingly uphill fashion it was becoming increasingly easy for tired feet to trip or snag on said clusters of stone and fall over.

Fai had become obsessively careful about this since his last one. He leaned intently against his staff, falling behind every now and again but making up for it by remaining mostly upright. He kept his cloak firmly wrapped around his tired body as both protection from the sun's harsh rays and the ninja's ever constant scrutiny. No one had spoken since it happened but he could feel the children watching him just as closely.

The silence was getting to him and if he didn't do or say something soon it would only worry them more.

"Kuro-pon-pon..." He whined in a purposely childish voice. "...I'm _bored_."

He could almost hear the growl forming in the base of the other's throat but it seemed he too was too tired to rise to the bait or even complain about his name being butchered like usual. Instead the ninja just sighed gruffly. "Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?"

He thought for a moment and then let loose one of his signature grins, well, the most he could muster while feeling like he was being cooked inside his own skin while the outside was rubbed raw at even the slightest movement. "I know! We should play a word game."

The ninja didn't turn but Fai had a nice mental picture, compiled from experience during their travels, that told him Kurogane's left eye was no doubt twitching as it tended to right before he started threatening and chasing him with Souhi. Alas, the threat, which would have proved a nice distraction _and_ quite entertaining never came as Sakura spoke up effectively preventing any violence but still helping to promote his other, longer lasting, distraction and attempt to break the silence.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Fai-chan." She squealed with delight, clearly just as weary from the monotony as he was. "What game do you want to play?"

The ninja mumbled something that sounded more than a little like a curse fallowed by "Oh for the love of Kami, it's _too_ hot for this crap."

"Hmm..." Fai ignored him and put a finger to his lips as if deep in though and then held it up as one struck him. "How about I-Spy?" He smiled broadly already knowing the response this would generate.

"Uh, Fai-san..." Syaoran was the first to point it out gingerly. "There's nothing out here to spy but sand and sky, and well, us."

"Precisely." He replied excitedly. "That's why we have to be extra creative..." He stopped for a moment suddenly dizzy but shook it off and started forward again. This pause in speech was well noted by the ninja who just as swiftly looked away trying not to be noticed himself. "Here, I'll go first." Fai quickly rambled on, his need for a distraction growing. "I spy someone that growls a lot."

"Mage..." Said person warned, proving his point with a barely hidden growl. Fai smirked.

"I know! I know!" Chirped Mokona, finally poking his head up out of Sakura's hood where he'd been sleeping. "It's Kuro-woofie!"

"Damned Manju! I knew we should have traded you for food in the last world. Then at least I wouldn't have to listen to that idiotic..."

"Very good, Mokona. Now it's your turn." Fai interrupted and gently pretended to clap his hands for the small creature without letting his palms actually come together.

"Ah, Kuro-Daddy's so mean!" Mokona hopped around with joy and mock fear. "Oh, I spy something... something pretty!"

"Pretty huh?" Fai pretended to be deep in thought, fighting back the urge to do something really silly and life threatening.

"Mage, so help me, if you..."

"It's Syaoran!" Fai finally giggled ignoring the thankful but rolling eyes of the ninja and the suddenly very pink face of the poor boy he'd made victim to his antics.

"Uhm, no, no, no. That's- c-can't be... I mean... I-" He babbled and ran words quickly into one another for a minute or so before "Besides we all know that Sakura's the prettiest one here." He almost clamped his hands over his mouth clearly not meaning to say that aloud and turned, if possible, an even deeper shade of red.

"Yay, for Syaoran." Mokona clapped as Sakura blushed daintily and the two gave each other small but emotion filled glances at the mood his statement had caused before the talking rabbit ruined it. "Now it's your turn to I-Spy something!" It chirped.

Fai smiled gently. It was a real smile he knew because one: no one had seen it and two: it was sad in nature and pulled at his face in an odd way. He really did wish the best for those two. They had both found the one thing in life that he'd always wanted but could never ever have and then they'd lost it to the whims of fate. Nothing about their situation was fair.

The game continued back and forth and now with the distraction set into place, as even Kuro-silly played along abet against his will, the mage fell back into silence only speaking every few turns to prevent any undue attention. It just took too much energy to speak and banter constantly and he really was quite tired.

It felt like he'd stood in a shower with the water turned up too high but instead of burning him on the outside it burned mostly just under his skin and every movement caused painful chaffing- _everywhere_. Including places he'd rather not think about.

_'The red will set in soon. I hope we make camp before then or else...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as another wave of dizziness fallowed by tense nausea swept over him. He stopped walking, eyes shut tightly and both hands gripping his staff painfully as he tried to push it back.

Minutes passed and still he wasn't able to open his eyes without blackness seeping in at the edges of his vision threatening to drag him down into oblivion. Another minute passed and it occurred to him that the others had stopped talking. He could feel their eyes on him and apparently Kurogane had been saying something that he hadn't quite caught.

"What was that, Kuro-fluffy?"

"I asked..." He said enunciating each word slowly from very close behind Fai's tightly shut eyelids. "...are you going to die on us or do I have to kill you myself for not saying something sooner?" The words held a forced calm from between grit teeth.

"Saying something about what, Kuro-sweaty?" He opened his eyes brightly, the dizziness blissfully gone for this one precious and most timely moment. "Was it my turn?"

"You idiot." The ninja growled, real menace behind his words for once concealing all else. He was standing less than two feet away from the mage, his arms folded over hiding clenched fists, clearly suppressing the urge to hit the other man in the head for being so stupid. To the mage's surprise though the ninja tried another, far more useful and devious tactic to get him to feel some sort of remorse over not speaking up sooner. "Sakura almost cried when you didn't answer her the first few times." By the sound of his voice the ninja knew what he was doing.

Fai turned to look at Sakura and Syaoran who were also at his side. No doubt about it, her eyes were indeed misty though not a tear had been shed _yet._ The boy watched her carefully, equal amounts of worry for the both of them. Once again he'd managed to screw up, draw attention to himself, and stop whatever little progress they had been making towards getting off this cursed rock.

"Fai-san, are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran asked more for his princess than himself.

"I..." he started to say but stopped, smile falling from his face and confusion coming into sky blue eyes that had never outwardly shown such a thing before. "I'm not so sure..." He trailed off oddly and stared out beyond them.

This caught Kurogane's attention. No one had expected the mage to break _that_ easily. His hopes rose that they might get some answers and make some progress as he asked "How can you not be sure?" only to have them fall again when the mage answered.

"Because I spy something green."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's a decent cliff hanger, right? :D New chapter already in progress and this time I might actually have some plot bunnies mating in my mind. -shudders- Strike that, it's a nasty thought. Slightly shorter chapter than previous but not bad if I do say so myself. Keiyou is my beta.


	3. Green and Blue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did I probably wouldn't share and two of our favorite characters would get a lot more screen time and... oh, hell. They'd have all the screen time and there would probably be no plot. Maybe it's a good thing CLAMP owns them instead of me?

**Author's Note:** Since I won't be able to add another chapter for two, maybe three, days I made this one extra long compared to the other ones. Some more good news- I actually have a plot now. Better news- I can promise you this fic might just reach over twenty chapters when I'm done with it. Yay me!

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 15, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

"You what?" Kurogane asked incredulously. He couldn't have heard him right. _'Maybe the heat has fried his brain after all?'_

Fai continued to stare beyond them, not entirely sure what he was seeing either. "I spy something green." He repeated, pointing just over the princesses' head. They all turned squinting in the same general direction, no one saying anything just yet. "Maybe... maybe I _am_ starting to see things..." His tone held none of it's usual amusement as if expecting something like this to happen sooner or later.

Kurogane stared for a moment and then blinked. It was there, just barely but still there nonetheless. Off in the distance just shy of a cluster of larger dunes that almost obscured it completely, he could see what appeared to be... a patch of grass? He blinked again, squinting harder. "If you're seeing things then it must be contagious because I'm starting to see it too."

Suddenly Mokona popped up again his eyes wide with a loud "Meeko!" and then "That's where I sense the feather coming from."

"Are you sure, Mokona?" Syaoran asked, hope daring to make it's way into his voice especially when the little creature bobbed his body up and down in his form of a nod. "Maybe we're starting to find a little luck." He smiled looking happier than he had in days. Even Sakura started to seem full of energy again as she and the pork bun danced around.

"Finally." He groaned and turned to the blonde who was still lost in thought. Now, no one ever said it wasn't in the ninja's nature to give a compliment, they were just few and far between. Still, he hadn't quite expected the reaction he got when he nodded and said "Good job, mage."

Fai looked startled for a moment almost taking a step back before he composed himself with one of those horrible smiles and fake laughter soon after. "Why thank you, Kuro-woof-woof! I didn't know you were such a softy!"

"Can't you take a compliment, Baka!" He yelled. "It's Kur-o-ga-ne. Not Kuro-dog, not Kuro-pon. None of that. I'm Kurogane and I'm not soft!"

Fai only laughed harder. "Nice to meet you, Kuro-_puppy._ I'm the damned mage." Though his laughter was boisterous his words were soft and ended in a wink before the blond slowly continued forward, still hanging on the staff as if his life depended on it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked half startled by the response, that wasn't _quite_ characteristic. It almost held an undertone of something else but he hadn't caught on to it in time.

Fai didn't answer and after a few more excited ramblings from the group they hurried off towards the feather with a new found strength. As they went though it seemed the green was much further away than they initially thought and thus covering a larger area as well.

At one point they thought they'd lost their precious piece of joy but as Kurogane, ever the survivor, had pointed out it had merely disappeared behind the cluster of dunes and fallen out of their immediate line of sight. With the rise and fall of sand (and hope) it made it hard to know if you were looking over or down on any one thing.

Sure enough though not even an hour or two later they came over the top of another dune, or maybe it was a hill now considering how much more stone was passing beneath their feet with every step, and there before them was the most beautiful thing they'd seen since landing in this Kami forsaken world.

It really was bigger than they were expecting. The little piece they'd seen was actually the uphill portion. Going downhill though it stretched on for a couple of _miles_. It was as if Mokona had spit them out in another world without the whole floating in a tunnel thing- they could just walk from one right into another.

Stranger still was the lake right dead in the center. Glistening cool water just a shade deeper than the sky surrounded by small patches of trees and outcroppings of rock. It was quite the anomaly.

"Wow." Sakura was the first to break their mouths-hitting-the-ground induced silence. "It's so beautiful." She beamed ever the optimist.

Kurogane wanted to point out that it was probably a trap but their was a part of him, a _very_ small part, that was growing 'soft' for the kids and couldn't bear to voice his thoughts after so many days of rough travel. Besides they could all use a rest by now. He grunted and decided he'd just have to keep his eyes open.

He looked over at the mage. Despite the fact that he was a complete idiot he knew he could count on him to keep a wary eye on things too. Maybe not for himself even with his cowardly ways but certainly for the kids, he had a habit of playing the 'mommy' role as he called it.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go." He said letting the kids walk out in front of them again, eyes shifting back to Fai who'd once more grown silent since the second 'incident' today. Their little piece of heaven was on the bottom of this hill and while he had no doubt the mage could make it any other day he was a little... leery... about letting him walk down in his current condition, so Kurogane did one of the last things he wanted to do today. "Oi, mage, you need help climbing down?"

"Silly, Kuro-doi. You don't need to _worry_ about me." The mage taunted with extra emphasis on the wording, but the ninja could see right through him, his eyes were only half open and whenever he thought no one was looking Kurogane could hear his labored breathing, the occasional pause in his foot steps, and the eerie silence that came from the shorter man.

He also knew that the game before was meant to be nothing more than a distraction and out of sympathy, what little he had, he'd let let the mage have that small victory but if he was going to keep this up when he was blatantly being offered help then he deserved to land on his face.

_'Fine. Have it your way.'_ He shrugged nonchalantly and started on down after the kids. He didn't even turn to see the look on the mage's face even though he imagined he would have quite a hard time making it down on his own. He almost felt bad for giving up after asking him only once...

That was until the mage was standing right next to him, then in front of him, and moments later nearly down the hill.

"How the hell?" He felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hair line. _'I thought...'_

Fai turned just slightly, a smile on his deceitful lips. "I told you Kuro-slow-poke," he started, tone still too quite and tired "you don't need to _worry_ about me." He seemed to hop from one patch of stone to the next while maintaining eye contact. "I'm not a complete invalid and going downhill is so much more fun than climbing up it." He turned back and hopped away.

_'I didn't want to have to pick him up anyways.'_ He felt oddly angry that even though the mage wasn't feeling great he was still able to make it down long before him. _'Damn show off.'_

When the ninja did finally catch up he found the children getting ready to go swim in the lake and nodded in approval. It wasn't surprising, a nice swim in beautiful water after two whole weeks in the desert would make anyone want to dive in. They still had dry cloths from the last world they'd been to that they could wear later tonight when it got cold.

What he did find surprising though was that the damnable mage wasn't with them or even in his line of sight.

A wave of- no, not quite panic, something more manly than panic, washed over him before he spotted Fai laying up against one of the nearby trees. His arms were crossed behind his head and eyes closed. It was just as well, the fool should have been resting anyway.

Not that he cared.

After a long couple of drinks and splashing his face with the cool clear water he went and sat beneath one of the tree himself and started cleaning Souhi, eyes watching everything just incase this _did_ turn out to be a trap. No, he didn't sit beneath the same tree as the idiot on purpose. It just happened to be the closest tree to the lake and it made sense to sit there instead of under the one of the other ones. That's all.

Really.

It was peaceful here. He could almost take a nap himself, perhaps after the mage had slept for a bit they could trade off. Surely he'd be doing better as it cooled off and it got closer to night time. He spared another glance over his shoulder at him, not really meaning to, it's just that the guy was so darn quiet and he didn't really expect him to be asleep. It was peaceful moments like this that the blond always seemed the most intent on ruining with his loud mouth and stupid nicknames.

His skin was starting to turn slightly pink, almost a normal flesh tone instead of his usual white and his lips were parted, dry and chapped. A thought struck the ninja suddenly and he promised himself that later, when he was feeling better of course, he _would_ beat some sense into him. "Hey, didn't you go and drink any water before sitting down?"

The mage opened his eyes the smallest possible amount to indicate that he was indeed relatively conscious, a tiny smile on his lips. "Too. Tired." He closed his eyes again and Kurogane had to forcefully stop himself from slapping him.

"You idiot." He stood up grabbing one of their empty water bottles from his pack and going down to the lake. The children were laughing and playing, tossing a happy Mokona between them like a beach ball, and he could feel some of his anger abating, even if it was against his will. The water seemed to have restored some of their energy for the time being.

_'Maybe we should camp here for a day or two and store up for the trip ahead. A vacation of sorts.'_ He mused and held back a smile at how carefully Syaoran was keeping an eye on the princess as well as his surroundings. _'He'll make a decent warrior someday... maybe better than decent.'_

He came back up and kneeled down in front of the mage, water bottle in hand. "Here. Drink it." He paused and then added "Now." for effect while shoving the bottle in his face.

"Kuro-tired is so sweet." Fai mumbled with those partially opened eyes as he went to take the bottle. His hands shook with the extra weight and he would have dropped it if it hadn't been for Kurogane. "Don't think I should have gone down the hill so fast, Kuro. Think I want to sleep s'more."

"Oh for Kami's sake, you're going to drink the damned water or I'm going to dump it down your..." He stopped and growled, Fai had closed his eyes again. "Hey, damnit!" He shook him.

Still no response.

Hurriedly, but not because he was worried, and gently, but not because he was afraid of hurting him, he felt the mage's forehead and then pulled back just as fast. Fai's normally cool skin was burning hot and turning dark enough to look like a normal person's sunburn.

"You idiot." He repeated shaking his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Please review. I have no reason to write unless I know people are reading this crap. Big stuff coming next chapter so stay tuned. ;-)


	4. Nightmares or Reality

**Disclaimer**: -double checks- Nope. Still not mine. How sad.

**Author's Note:** A note of warning to those who may be unable to handle it (though I wonder what on earth would possess those kind of people to start reading FanFiction)- there is one maleXmale kiss in this chapter. It's not what you think. Nothing special and poorly written. Enjoy!

Single quotes (_'example'_) is dialogue within the mind such as thoughts.

Double quotes ("example") is spoken dialogue that _happened_.

Double quotes with italics (_"example"_) are words that are 'really' being spoken.

This will all make sense as you read, I promise, but I don't want to spoil anything.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 15, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Fai's POV**

_'Snow?'_

It was everywhere. To his left, his right, behind him, and stretching out for miles upon miles and up beyond the horizon. It fell from the sky, crunched under foot, and pelted his body from all angles. It was white, fluffy, and pure through some eyes but to him it was something else entirely. The snow here was harsh, cold, and tainted with his heart's blood.

_'How did I get here?'_ Pause. _'Where is 'here'?'_

The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he looked down, bewildered. It was a strange sensation to see your body as if your head were merely a window. To feel detached and have no control over your movements, watching everything play out from a distance. The ground rumbled again seeming so out of place and yet... it wasn't.

_'What's going on?'_

Suddenly his body jerked around looking back into the barren white mist and he could feel his face contort in horror as memories started to race in behind his eyeballs with blinding speed and pressure. All at once he knew where he was and what he was running from, rather make that _who_ he was running from.

_'No, no, no, no!'_ He bid his body to move, run, do something but the mind that controlled it back when this memory was made was frozen in terror.

After what seemed like an eternity, an eternity that very well could have been the death of him, his body started moving again. He was running away from _him._ Running to an almost certain death in the snowstorm. Running to the freedom that death would bring. Wind and bits of ice whipped at his face and he turned looking back for the briefest of moments though his current state of mind screamed at him not to.

_'No, no, not again.'_ He begged in frustration. _'I can't do this again.'_

The ground shook again and he tripped, getting turned around and running in any direction he could for all his worth like a wild rabbit on the run.

A soft voice lilted out from the depths of the snowstorm bidding him to come closer and quit running like the little coward he was and he paused once more against his mind's wishes. Then in a split decision he turned and ran the other direction like a fool being herded into a trap.

He really was a fool.

He got turned around again and again until the face appeared. _His_ face. "A-Ashura-ou..." his body stuttered, coming to a halt at the mere sight of that smiling face. He trembled feeling the cold for the first time since this memory began, that cruel and beautiful face.

_'No, please no. I can't...'_ Even his mind, detached as it was from the incident as well as his body froze up. _'No...'_ His mental voice became nothing more than the whimper of a whimper, a plea, a cry for help, anything. Mercy, death, he'd trade all he could give to avoid the entrapment he knew was soon to come, the feeling of having ones will stripped away and replaced with that of another.

"Fai..." The face broke, words gently spilling from it's lips to caress him with artificial warmth while the eyes spoke of nothing but the cage he would soon be lulled back into. There was no holding back when it came to his master, Ashura. "Why are you running from me, _my_ Fai? Have you grown brave in my absence? Brave enough to face the storm or are you just becoming a fool? A cheap pleasure in fancy cloths?" The voice was still kind, far too kind for what each individual word entailed.

His body, the fool's body that it was, took a step forward, falling into the kind and deceptive trap that was set before him. _'No... please...'_ "I-I... my... I..." The fool's lips quivered.

His master held out a silk and fur clad arm, welcoming him. "Come back, my Fai. I will have pity on you." The words were still so gentle but the voice was growing to match those cold and heartless eyes. "After all, I've gone through quite a bit of trouble just to fetch you, my favorite pet."

"Y-your fave... favorite?" The mental voice that he embodied started to cry at his own idiocy. It was all over now.

"Of course, Fai. My Fai." His master took another step forward and wrapped his outstretched arm about his shaking shoulders, smothering him in his deceptively kind and loving warmth before bending low to his ear. "Besides," he said "what use is a toy to his king if he cannot be bent beyond the point of breaking?" Fai met his his eyes, yet another poor choice. "And you, my Fai, can bend, and bend, and bend but no matter how many times I break you, pet, you always come back together in the end." He tilted his chin upwards, their lips just inches apart. "And I do so enjoy breaking you into- Tiny. Manageable. Pieces."

_'No!'_

Hi master closed the distance between them, their lips meeting, marking him with a searing kiss and the fool he was, still is, melted right into it despite the words that betrayed the love of the actions. His body didn't kiss back, neither accepting nor pulling away. Fool though he may have been he knew better than to hope, to feel this too far down in that one part of his being that could not be repaired. It was the part inside that was slowly dying, the part that had prompted him to run in the first place.

All at once his mind was slammed back in sync with his body and he struggled, pulling at the confines of his thoughts, but alas his body still didn't move. Something wet and warm suddenly forced itself against his lower lip and out of reflex he gasped, granting access to the parasite that was his king. As soon as the tongue was past his lips, slowly devouring him, something much darker slipped into him and his mind cried out in agony of the horrid sensation.

_"What's wrong, my Fai?"_ A mocking voice caressed him from within his skull, waves of heat billowing from around the edges to burn just beneath his face. He tried to pull away but his body still wouldn't respond and even if it would- it was no longer his to control.

Everything about him belonged to his master in the end.

The gentle warmth that had held off the effects of the storm was starting to suffocate as the heat in the kiss mounted, searing through his will and sense of self. _'Stop!'_ He started to choke on it and the ground rumbled again, a distant reminder of how this memory had once started out.

Then the strangest thing happen.

Suddenly he was back in control of his body and started to push against Ashura-ou, struggling and grasping as futile as it was and all the sensations around him grew tenfold. This was strange not only because this isn't how the memory went, but also because he had never fought back against his master. Usually by this time he was already half entombed within himself unable to do anything but watch and follow the whims of his king. It was almost a relief to be able to do something, anything, even if it wouldn't work. He didn't feel as helpless as he did when this memory was made.

This odd heat was starting to distract him though. _'It shouldn't be this hot in a snowstorm.'_ His skin itched and burned and hot tears fell down his cheeks with a cringe worthy intensity, but still his master continued his relentless and merciless attack.

"_I have something to tell you, my Fai."_

Shocked he stopped struggling for a second, his chest constricting painfully. _'No... You can't have woken already...'_ His heart stopped and mind fumbled, unable to move forward from this one moment of pure horror.

_"No, not quite yet, my Fai. Merely dreaming."_ The voice chuckled still forcing it's way further into his mind, rummaging through all the private places he'd had so little time to create. _"If I had, my dearest toy, you would already be dead."_ The mage began his struggle anew. Something was definitely wrong here. "_No, instead I have come to warn you..."_ His words a hiss of certainty.

_'Warn me?'_ His struggles fell short once more as his mind fought desperately to make sense of all this. Somehow this memory had crossed from what was to what now _is._ _'Why... why would you..?'_

_"Oh don't worry, my Fai. I will kill you... eventually."_ The hand holding his chin steeled it's grip and his knees began to shake, all the while snow swam around them, the cold it represented mocking the heat he felt in his bones. _"There are those in this world that would seek to break you but you are mine and only I may have the pleasure of seeing your face when last you fall."_

Ashura's free hand came up in a gentle caress around Fai's throat before grabbing him roughly and yanking him back. He tried desperately to avoid those cruel eyes that hid nothing as they bore down into him with hatred. They spoke of all the ways he could be used, all the ways he _had_ been used, and all the things that could yet be done.

_"You_ will not _let the heirs of fire break you or I shall take the souls of those you most cherish in your place. I_ will _have my revenge."_ The fingers on his throat clenched and Fai felt a scream bubbling it's way up his windpipe but nothing came out. He clawed and kicked at his master like a wild animal, almost certain that neither he nor his king had woken yet.

Somehow, some magic had re-bridged the connection between him and Ashura. It wouldn't be enough to wake him and thankfully it wouldn't be enough to trace him but it would make things so much worse when the king did wake. He now knew about his 'cherished ones'. Fai felt sick with grief knowing the others could be in danger even though he'd tried so hard not to get close.

_'M-master...'_ He tried to speak but words wouldn't come through the heat.

_"Don't disappoint me, favored pet."_ Ashura's mind whispered into his. _"You will not let them break you or they shall take your place."_

The burn was too much for Fai. It was in him, around him, and worst of all- consuming him. _'This isn't right...'_ This searing heat wasn't his master's doing. Ashura was a bloody shard of ice wrapped in gentle snow. Nothing about him or his magic spoke of fire but this... this was just awful and then finally...

...the scream he'd been trying to release tore from his lungs vibrating through his entire being while the ground rumbled again as if in unison, it's intensity matching. Suddenly his master fizzled into nothingness and everything went white, black, and white again.

Shapes blurred and colors swirled. Everything around him seemed to move as a strong and sure weight pressed against his shoulders slowly, pushing him down into the darkness. He tried to hold on, reaching out and crying, anything to get out of this horrible nightmare.

The shapes twisted again as colors blended and changed. The snow became full of browns, oranges, blues, and greens. Everything spun and he realized he was being shaken by some red glaring blob with spikes coming out of the top. Right now it almost looked like a...

"Kuro-pineapple?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that chapter was a bit longer than the other ones. Might seem out of place for the pace I had been setting but I assure you it will all make sense come next chapter. I'm hoping this one isn't _too_ poorly written. Usually I can write these in one day but with work and all I had to write a little each day and I kept falling out of my groove. Please send reviews as it seems I've become quite addicted to them. Checking my email has become like opening presents on Christmas. :) Thankies and peace.

Credit for Kuro-pineapple goes to the ever wonderful SilverKleptoFox! Thankies!


	5. Of Peaches and Pineapples

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to get creative with this tonight. Not mine.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 21, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

_'Stupid Kami be damned idiot.'_

Kurogane grumbled for what must have been the hundredth time today. He was currently sitting under one the the stone overhangs with said unconscious mage watching the children talking out by the water's edge, subconsciously scooting closer to one another before blushing and pulling away again.

He couldn't help but smile at that- _slightly._

Now and then they'd try to peer over only to meet the ninja's steely gaze and turn back quickly. He'd told them to stay out there and enjoy the water till it started cooling off. Not only did they deserve it after their long trek under the sun but he wasn't so sure Fai would want them to see him like this. That much he _did_ care about.

He turned back to the mage, his eyes taking a minute to adjust from one type of light to the another. When he'd fainted, gone to sleep, or whatever it was that idiotic blondes did he'd had to drag his ass back here between frantic questions from the kids and the white pork bun. That was until he had none to gently 'convinced' the kids to stay outside for awhile.

In the end it turned out to be a great decision on his part.

Currently the blond was laying on the stone floor, his cloak beneath him for comfort and the horridly fluffy hood for a pillow. His shirt rested lightly over his usually pale form, protecting him from the last rays of sun that found their way in. The ninja had taken it off in hopes of alleviating some of the burn but what he saw led him to believe the mage had been hiding this condition a lot longer than he'd said he had. Right now he was a fairly pale shade of red which only seemed to be getting darker by the moment.

He tried looking away from the limp form on the ground when a whimper pulled him back.

He was starting to toss and turn, hands clawing at the dirt. It wasn't anything new really. That's how he'd always slept when he _thought_ everyone else was asleep, abet he usually didn't move around this much but the heat seemed to be making things worse.

Even though they were in the dead center of an oasis, complete with lake, trees, and greenery, they _were_ still in the dead center of the desert as well. Given, this nice peace of heaven shouldn't be here in the first place but what made even less sense was that the heat seemed worse the closer in they got instead of cooling down, a small fact that the mage was _not_ handling it well.

"A-Ashura-ou..." he cried out. "No... please." One of Kurogane's eyebrows rose. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the name but this _was_ the first time it'd ever come out with such terror. "Awake... no... not awake...please..." he mumbled, breathing ragged and heavy as his eyes moved franticly behind closed lids.

Kurogane wasn't worried. He didn't even care that the guy was having nightmares. It was just one of those things and if the blond wasn't going to open up and talk about it then why should he care? It was probably his own fault in the first place. No, he was _not_ worried. He was annoyed for having to play babysitter.

He reached out placing the back of his hand on the mage's head, still not because he was worried but because if the idiot died then the he would have to listen to the white thing cry, play sole parent to the kids, _and_ console them. These were not things the ninja was capable of. In that one aspect Fai was, and would always be, a stronger man than he. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

He pulled his hand back. The idiot felt hotter than before.

He stood up, deciding to get a wet cloth for his head. Once again- it wasn't because he was worried but... he did feel a little sorry for the mage. He just wasn't meant to be a in a place like this. His usual ethereal grace had been replaced with something that made him look nearly human- an inability to hide his weakness.

When he got out there the children attacked him with questions, especially the princess who seemed to have trouble believing that Kurogane hadn't secretly killed Fai but then again... -cough, cough- That aside, even though he probably shouldn't have he told them the truth about the mage's condition and asked them to wait a little longer before disturbing him.

Yes, the great Kurogane used one of his rare 'please and thank yous' for the mage's sake but only because he didn't want to care for the man any longer than he absolutely had to.

Suddenly all thoughts were cut short as a high pitched, but thankfully sleep muffled, scream rang out across the green.

"Kurogane-san..!" Syaoran and the princess shouted in unison ready to run to his aid but instead of letting them go he grabbed the two by their collars and glared at the pork bun, effectively silencing and stopping them all in one smooth move.

"Stay. Here." He spoke each word calmly, or as calmly as possible while his own body pumped in adrenalin at the sound. "He's just having another nightmare, so just stay here and play or whatever it is you kids do when we're not looking, okay?"

"But..."

"He..."

"Stay." He repeated with a growl before releasing them and walking with a carefully controlled pace towards the overhang, just out of the children's sight where he could slap the mage for making him worried.

Yes, _now_ he was worried _and_ admitting it.

Just this once.

Fai bolted upright, still screaming and panting, right when Kurogane walked in. The ninja tried to hold him down thinking that the fool might hurt himself but this only prompted him to struggle more, clawing at his arms and speaking gibberish. Still, the ninja kept his calm and pushed the mage gently back down by his shoulders which would no doubt feel the burn later.

After a long moment Fai's eyes slipped open and his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to make sense of everything. "Kuro-pineapple?" He looked around wildly still not quite in the world of the waking.

_'Great. Here I was actually worried about that idiot, trying to help him, and what does he do? He calls me a damn fruit.'_ He sighed trying to rein his temper in, after all he had _just_ woken up. Still... _'A damned fruit. That's just fricken peachy.'_ Pause. _'No.'_ His inner sarcasm corrected. _'It's pineapply.'_

It was obvious the other was starting to rub off on him and Kurogane wanted to slap him even more for that but then remembered that gods awful scream and thought better of it.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where are the children? What's..." Panic crossed his face quickly before he sat up and hissed in pain. "Kuro-ow... my shoulders..." He whined pulling back.

_'Shit.'_ He let go, backing up in a flash. He hadn't realized he was still holding Fai. Hadn't meant to at least and it _wasn't_ holding, really, it was just making sure the moron didn't hurt himself. "Sorry." He mumbled grabbing his water bottle needing something to do with his hands all of a sudden. "Here drink this." The mage took it gratefully while he explained. "The kids are just outside. They've been asking about you, worried sick. You passed out or something and I had carry you back in here."

"Aww, Kuro-manly..." he began as one of his horrible smiles started to take shape, a deceptive mask that was starting to look a little frayed around the edges from one world to the next and even more so each time Kurogane pointed out that he was hiding something.

This was going to be one of those times.

"What were you dreaming about?"

The mask fell for a hairs breadth of a second before the magician hastily pulled it back together again. "What are you talking about, Kuro-kou?" It was a nice try in his current condition but Kurogane knew better. He may have been able to pull up the smile and tune his voice just right but _none of this_ met his eyes. It almost never did no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't lie." He said bluntly. "You were screaming."

This time the mask didn't falter. He'd had just enough time to prepare for the inquiry. "Was I, Kuro-perceptive?" The smile flashed. "Hmm, I don't remember any scary dreams." He put a finger to his lips thoughtfully breaking the eye contact that was being using against him.

"I said- don't lie." Fai continued to stare off into space without answering, his face unchanging. "What's so bad about this Ashura person waking up?"

His whole form froze suddenly and his breath hitched. There was a long pause fallowed by a single word as he turned away, picking up his demeanor with new resolve. "Everything."

_'This is different, I seem to have struck a nerve.'_

"Why are you..." Kurogane started when he noticed something odd about the mage's back. If he hadn't looked like a milky tomatoes right now he wouldn't have even noticed but since he did... it was impossible to not see the pale lines that crisscrossed over him looking for all their worth like old scars.

Without thinking he'd taken a finger and traced it over one of the more prominent lines, knowing at once what they were. They looked an awful lot like whip marks but someone would had to have put a lot of force into their strokes to leave these.

Fai hissed, arching forward and away from said offending digit. "That... burns... Kuro-meanie..." he groaned slapping at the hand in a dainty almost feminine motion.

The ninja pulled back slowly, careful to watch the mage's body language. It was impossible to tell what was really going on in that head of his without careful calculation. "How did you get those?"

"Get what?" He feigned coyly.

"Those scars. How did you get them?"

"Those aren't for you to worry about, Kuro-woof." Fai's voice remained light but there was a subtle strain and undertone to his words as he enunciated them slowly, each bit meaning a world of things the ninja could never hope to understand.

"Mage..." Kurogane's voice was grave but when Fai turned, struggling to 'gingerly' pull his shirt back on without rubbing something the wrong way, the serious look in his eyes prevented him from saying anything more.

"I said..." The blond's tone became serious.

"Fai..." He tried again, using another tactic.

"I _said_..." The mage repeated, almost angry at the change in rules. "...these are not things for you to worry about... _Kurogane._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go, everyone. Took a couple of hours longer than I thought it would but I was distracted. Next chapter should be out within the next two days at the most. Once more, Kuro-pineapple is property of the awesome SilverKleptoFox. Peace all.


	6. Don't Blink

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be posting it here. Or, would I? -thinks about it- Nope. I wouldn't.

**Author's Note:** Alright due to a slight plot change those watchful eyes won't be appearing till the end of chapter seven or the beginning of eight -BUT- I've made it well worth the wait considering the bit of highly requested KuroXFai action coming up soon. I warn you now this chapter isn't that great but it was needed so I could set up said 'action'. -winks- Enjoy.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 21, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Fai's POV**

_'He wants to call me by my name only when he wants something? Fine. I can play that game too.'_

He mentally pouted.

Kurogane blinked, certainly not expecting that but Fai couldn't help it. He didn't even know why it made him so angry. Had he really expected any different from the ninja?

_'Yes.'_ He mind answered for him and he looked away, avoiding the silence he had inadvertently created. All he'd wanted was to drop subject but could the man ever let anything go? No. He had to continually pursue him like one would a war, breaking down all his walls like foes on the battlefield.

Shaking he head he tried to focus on other things. He hadn't meant to snap even though he _was_ angry and it didn't help matters that he'd just woken from... well, _that._ He was still trying to sort through all the possible things his dream could have meant and then Kuro-meanie had to go poke around in his business, literally. Those were just more things he didn't need to think about right now.

What helped even less was the fact that he still felt like falling over. His head hurt and his skin burned and there was no doubt he should be drinking more water lest his throat turn to ash. _'Why can't the gods curse me one at a time? I'm sure it'd be more entertaining...'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, beseeching the spirits and letting his eyes casually slide over in a manner he hoped would prevent him from being noticed.

The ninja still looked a bit dejected but Fai could see the gears turning behind those red eyes as he took in what had been said and calculated what to do with it. Fai had given way to his anger and now he was going to have to pay for it. The timing couldn't have been worse. He couldn't let Kurogane in, not that he _wanted_ to, especially not now with Ashura and these 'heirs of fire' or whatever they were.

No, he didn't _want_ to let Kurogane in. But would that stop the other man from trying? No. Nothing would.

"You have to stop running sooner or later, _Fai_, or else you're going to..."

"Kurogane-san?"

He sighed in relief, pulling on his joyful mask in what he hoped was a realistic manner. _'Those children really are a blessing in more ways that I can rightly say.'_ He thought to himself as Sakura gently nudged Syaoran forward into the overhang, clearly worried with Mokona in her arms like a worried child and their favorite teddy.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" The boy warrior asked with a sheepish look on his face. Clearly the ninja had told them to stay outside but, well, if he wasn't a Flowright himself- he wouldn't trust trust the ninja alone with him either considering he was probably the only one who knew the other man would never kill him.

Well, not on purpose at least.

Maybe if he was being really annoying.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun!" He said gleefully before the Kurogane could speak. "It looks like you've caught us some dinner." He said pointing at the the things resembling very purple fish the boy had on the end of a long stick.

The kid stammered happily for a moment, never one to take a compliment well and still unsure if he was in trouble or not but none of this mattered to the princess. "Fai-chan!" She squealed happily, nearly dropping Mokona and launching herself into his arms before she remembered that he was still burnt. "You're alright?" Her eyes were wide and happy with the backdrop of poorly hidden concern just behind the emerald sea that was her eyes. He couldn't help but let a little truth seep into his face at that look.

"I am now, Sakura-chan." He could see Kurogane huff and cross his arms out the corner of his eye but ignored it. "I am now." He whispered again, brushing his hand through her hair lovingly. He could tell she wanted nothing more than to hug him and make sure he okay but was trying hard not to so he offered her what little reassurance he could.

_'There will be a time when I won't be here to do this for her.'_ He thought idly nearly missing Mokona's question as it hopped up on her head, face drawn.

"Is Fai-mommy sure?" It whined and he almost didn't rein in his cringe, knowing the little white creature was even more perceptive than the well trained ninja that and it sounded like it would pull something if it's voice went any higher. "We heard you screaming and Kuro-pouty wouldn't let us come see you. Mokona was so worried!"

"I..." He paused, suddenly caught without a lie at the ready on his lips. It was becoming increasingly hard to lie to such innocent creatures especially when they were only concerned for his well being. _'I don't deserve them.'_ He thought. _'How can I be so heartless to have lied to them this long?'_

_'Don't disappoint me, favored pet.'_ Ashura's words rang clear in his mind suddenly and for a second he thought he was back asleep till he remembered the real threat behind his master's sentiment. No. Lying was for the best. They couldn't get close if he lied to them. Couldn't get hurt.

"I was..." He started tentatively already having taken too long to answer.

"He was dreaming about dying from starvation so let's quit yammering and get those fish cooked before they start to stink up the place." Kurogane stood taking the stick from the kid and giving them all chores to do till dinner time. "Besides it already smells a good deal like bullshit around here." He muttered just as they left earshot.

Now it was Fai's turn to blink.

_'Why did he do that? I thought he would have loved seeing me cornered and digging a deeper hole by the minute...'_ He tried to brush it off for the moment but that didn't make his confusion any less pertinent.

**- Minutes Later -**

The princess and Mokona danced around making funny songs about stinky fish proving that their '_Mommy_' was setting a very influential example with his own antics while he meow sang his own nonsensical songs till they were out of range, gathering small stones to line the fire pit with. Syaoran had gone the opposite direction looking for firewood thus leaving him alone with Kurogane who had started digging a hole to cook out of.

Fai licked his lips knowing he should say something, wanting to in fact but what _could_ he say? What wouldn't give him away? Before he could just tease him and their game would reset unto itself, but now- he was running out of time and walking a dangerous tightrope to boot.

Still, he had to say s_omething_. For all his antics he really did feel bad for snapping at the ninja even if it was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't pushed him he wouldn't have pushed back. _'That's probably what he wanted in the first place, always trying to fix someone. Always trying to fix me.'_

"Uhm..." He tried quietly, thoughts only half formed.

Kurogane looked up, his ears too keen to miss something like that, and grunted as if to question him. It was obvious he was still trying to sort through everything the mage had already said and a lot of the things he hadn't.

"Th-thank you... Kuro-" The ninja started to smile "-_puppy_." before it fell abruptly as he grumbled something about honorifics and ruining his name, and so on and so forth. It was truly strange how the man could be complaining about his name being butchered one minute and then go so quiet the next when he finally gets his wish.

It made Fai wonder about something.

_'Is it possible my Kuro-cheeky likes those nicknames?'_ He grinned like the fool he was at the very thought, willing to let some of his dreams rein for but a moment.

"What are you grinning about, Baka?" He growled.

"Oh nothing, Kuro-silly." He said in a suggestive manner, acting like he really was hiding something and giggling just low enough for the other man to hear.

"Liar." Kurogane grumbled. "What's got you so... 'pretend happy' all of a sudden?"

Fai didn't miss the subtle barb but chose ignored it. No, he decided instead of acknowledging it he was just going to provoke the ninja even more until he eventually forgot what he'd been upset about in the first place. It made sense in Fai-logic at least. "Just you, Kuro... -_kitty_." He stuck out his tongue and giggled, thinking this would really get the ninja going. A puppy was one thing after all, but a cat? That would put him on the same level as him and he knew Kurogane couldn't stand that. Fai embodied all the things he hated.

To his serious miscalculation though Kurogane didn't do any of this. Instead he just smiled right back. Given, it was one of those evil and all knowing smiles but a smile nonetheless.

"I know what you're trying to do, mage, and it's not going to work." He stood up and turned to head in the direction of the kid, probably to help him collect more wood. "Push me away or pull me closer. Run with us or away from us. Lie yourself or lie to the children. Hell, lie to both. Sooner or later you're going to have to find the middle ground or you're going to fall." He started walking then paused thinking of something else. "Not that _I_ care though, but I know the children don't want to see you crumble so try to figure out where you stand before they do."

Fai blinked again as Kurogane started to walk away, leaving him to sit alone in the overhang, his mouth gaping open.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be up in less than four hours unless I fall asleep. :-) Please remember to review even though I'm posting up more than one in a night- the more reviews the more I'll reward you with KuroXFai action. Also, I'll be responding to all of last chapter's reviews momentarily. Promise.

Thankies to Just A Rambling Romantic for letting me know I've been staying in character. ;-) These things are good to know. Don't forget to tell me if I slip up people! Candy coated reviews do nothing but give me cavities and don't help me improve my writing. Peace.


	7. Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** Quit reminding me already! It's just cruel... lol. Yeah, I know I don't own it. You'd think they'd have an automatic-insert-disclaimer-here button by now but I suppose it is good to remind us severely delusioned fanatics from time to time that CLAMP created the awesomeness known as Tsubasa.

**Author's Note:** Okay, here it is people, but remember this is _just the beginning_ of the Kuro/Fai'ness that I have in store for you. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Another, better, maleXmale kiss. If you don't like that sort of thing you shouldn't be reading this story since it's part of the plot and I've decided there will be a lot more of that sort of thing as we progress.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 21, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Kurogane's POV - Later That Night**

They'd finished eating the fish only a couple hours ago and with full bellies and a ton of stress off their shoulders just from making it here most of their party had promptly fallen asleep. The Manju had been one of the first to start snoring only to be followed by the princess moments later, who despite her title sounded nothing like a little princess in her sleep.

Syaoran had reluctantly been next.

The boy warrior had tried to sit against the wall to watch his special someone as she slept only to find his eyes drooping and his head continually nodding forward. The ninja had no doubt that he would have kept it up for at least another hour or two if he hadn't been gently _encouraged_ to sleep under the penalty of having his head smacked in. He now lay next to Sakura, just far enough away that they would both be blushing in the morning at how obvious it was that they had rolled closer in the night.

The mage on the other hand had been the first to fall asleep, just after they last spoke in fact, and hadn't eaten yet though they'd saved him some for when he wanted it. He'd told the children to let the idiot sleep, that he needed his rest and considering how he looked after his last little nap... he wasn't far off base.

Kurogane was currently sitting up looking out the overhand and keeping watch, his sword lain across his lap as he finished cleaning it. Usually 'keeping watch' entailed some sort of attention to detail but he didn't seem to be doing so well tonight.

That dumb blonde just wouldn't stop running circles in his thoughts!

_'Kurogane. Humph. The one time the idiot says it right and I can't even be happy about it.'_ He groaned inwardly, glaring at the man who had started mumbling again. He was so confusing sometimes but he was starting to think he had it figured out. _'It's all a game to him.'_

It wasn't that he was asking the wrong questions, he was just asking them the wrong _way._ Before he'd said 'how did you get those scars' when instead he should have asked 'why are you hiding them' in which the blonde would have fumbled and probably answered the 'how' in attempt to hide the 'why'. The ninja had to get straight to the point and quickly giving the other man no time to prepare. _'That's what all those nicknames and crap must be for. He could be using my frustration as a stalling tactic? But then again...'_ Sigh. _'...too complicated to be thinking about this at this hour of the night.'_ He shook his head, trying for the for the hundredth time to get the waif out of his head.

"Kuro..."

"Hmm?" He turned looking back at the mage suddenly. There wasn't an answer. "You say something?"

He waited a moment, listening intently until he could hear it. A low wheeze coming from his open mouth as he fought to move his lips. "K-kurog..." He rasped, eyes opening little more than a crack. "Wat... er. Please." He pulled in a shaky break trying to form more words but none would come.

Kurogane was up in an instant with a water bottle held to the mage's dry and cracking lips, he couldn't seem to swallow the water though and it just trickled out the side of his mouth as he attempted to roll away. _'Not good.'_

He reached out placing his hand on his head but Fai only groaned and tried to pull away muttering something. "Be... gone... ev-il..." He pushed weakly him even as the ninja pulled his hand back from the burning flesh.

"What was that again, mage?" He blinked, not entirely sure he'd head that correctly.

The blonde panted eyes going wide for a heartbeat. "Evil. Spirit... go... won't... hurt them... won't... let... you." His eyes started to close again as he continued to mutter. "Not... no-hurt... fire..."

_'He's hallucinating?!'_

It was then that Kurogane made a split decision. Yes, he was definitely worried about the idiot. No, he didn't want to see anything happen to him but that _does not_ mean he cares about him. No matter the end result he wouldn't _let_ it effect him but all the same something had to be done.

He had to cool the mage off.

With a quick look to the children he decided they would be fine for now and hurried to take off his shirt knowing he would need it for later and bent low trying to pick the mage up gently, well as gently as he was capable of. Fai hissed, arching away from his touch but he was too weak from the heat to do much of anything right now. "No... st-stop..." He struggled against the ninja's hold while the only thing he'd stopped was listening to his protests.

"It's for your own good so lay still and shut up." He growled trying not to notice how the mage's flesh burned down his own chest or how the children were starting to wake up. Hell, he didn't even care that he'd dropped Souhi on his way out the overhang.

"Kuro... pro-tect... children..."

"I said shut up. I'm not going to let you have a heat stroke and leave me here to deal with the pork bun and grieving kids."

Silence.

Kurogane had to resist the urge to shake him, his breathing shallow and uneven, just to make sure the idiot was still alive. _'Why is it this bad? He can't die just from the heat can he?'_

_'Can he?!'_

He reached the water's edge at a run pulling in a deep breath as he went and telling Fai to brace himself before running headlong into the water and diving as soon as it was deep enough.

Fai gasped, yelping and struggling with renewed force when the water hit him just like one would expect a wet kitty to do. Kurogane didn't listen or give up though, he needed to bring his fever down and quick so he held him tightly to his chest as the water rose up over them.

"Don't kill... please... he'll... if...no!"

He struggled more, mewing all the way in, his eyes blind with delusion as he started to swallow water, the ninja thinking fast as ninja's were trained to do but in a slow way as some 'manly' men are prone to do he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He pressed his lips to Fai's open and gasping ones.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

The last thing he remembered was Sakura asking him if he wanted her to save him some fish. He'd nodded and closed his eyes. Then he woke again later on and everything was quiet and dark aside from the fire just beyond his vision and it felt like something heavy was pressing into his chest. His throat felt dry too, a horrid chaffing sensation in the back.

He cried out and to his surprise the only words that came to mind were a cross between Kurogane and Water, neither of which wanted to come out quite right but both fighting for equal need. _'Why would I call out for Kuro-butterfly?'_ He wondered idly just before dismissing the thought as he choked on his own air.

Suddenly a big shadowy thing with glowing red eyes was standing above him and something cool trickled down into his mouth. It was going down the wrong direction and he couldn't seem to move his tongue to help it down the right one so he turned away coughing. His throat felt even worse.

The shadow reached out and touched his face but it burned so much he couldn't help trying to pull away, alas it seemed the creature had some strange power over him and he couldn't move. "Be gone evil spirit!" He tried to command it but the words wouldn't come out as the thing continued to burn his face.

It mumbled something in a strange language and Fai tried commanding it again before a realization struck. "I said be gone evil spirit. I won't let you hurt them!" He wanted to badly to fight this thing but it seemed he had strength for little else than words.

The shadow stood all of a sudden, moving and turning or doing something before swooping down and surrounding him with unimaginable pain and heat. "No stop!" He cried, lashing out even more as he felt himself being moved.

_'What about the children?'_ He panicked realizing he'd almost forgotten about his other companions. Surely the ninja had gotten them to safety even though he'd left him behind? "Kuro-chan, protect the children!" He shouted with all the volume he could muster, hoping his words would somehow reach the other's ears even though it seemed to drain the last of his reserves.

The shadow mumbled something that soundly very oddly like 'Shut up' in it's gibberish language and then...

... a scream wrenched from his his throat before he even knew it was there and then he felt the cold of sting of needles- _everywhere_. He scrambled, fighting and clawing at the evil shadow monster that held him down, it's grip crushing what little air he had managed to pull in, no doubt dragging him to his death.

Death.

_'Ashura!'_

"No, don't kill me! He'll hurt them if I don't..." He tried gasping and coughing as his lungs suddenly filled with water.

The shadow seemed to turn into a pure flame for one split moment making him want to scream in agony, before it disappeared only to be replaced with a pair of lips being crushed against his own.

He stilled for a moment, paralyzed with confusion, the strength he had found already spent as his eyes came wide in shock to see nothing but water at first as he realized this kiss -for it was indeed a kiss- was different from Ashura's. It seared him from the inside out, not the outside in. Giving him strength where the other's had sapped it before.

Tentatively his vision returned and he found Kurogane on the other end of those wonderful lips as something occurred to him:

_'I must be sleeping again.'_

He gave a small mental shrug. If his unconscious self wanted to be kissed by the ninja then who was he to argue? After all dream Kurogane surely couldn't punch him in the face. _'And if he could,'_ Fai amended childishly _'...I'd just point out that_ he _started it.'_

He allowed his heart to slow and lips to move, sluggishly at first but then deeper and more enthusiastically, his tongue darting out quickly to taste the dream, as his body started to cool down everywhere but a few choice places that didn't seem to mind the heat _too_ much.

Suddenly the water broke and Fai felt himself falling back into strong arms, the weight of his soaked cloths draining him even further as his body went limp. He looked up at the ninja and smiled resisting the urge to poke him in the nose lovingly only because he was so tired. "Kuro-woof slobbers just like the puppy he is."

His eyes started to close again until he heard that disturbingly familiar voice which seemed to prove beyond a doubt that this was _not_ a dream. "Oi, what the hell was that for?!"

Fai's eyes jerked open but before he had a chance to make sense of the situation five very unlikely things happened at once:

Syaoran tripped.

Sakura grabbed a sword.

Mokona remained silent.

Kurogane found himself unarmed.

And Fai... "Oh, shit." ...cursed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You likey? Best chapter yet? I think so. Three days tops before next chappy is out depending on whether or not I've written myself into a corner by then but we shall see. :) More Kuro/Fai action coming in the future depending on your requests, so don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Thank you SilverKleptoFox. I hope you don't mind but I stole another nickname (Kuro-butterfly) from you.


	8. Sakura's Vision

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious by now?

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update this, a whole week or so. :( It seemed like everything was against me. First I had some trouble with my plot, then I had some other writing deadlines to meet (non-fanfiction related), and _then_ my precious laptop charger died! I live on my laptop. :(

Did you know it costs nearly a whole $100 to get a new charger?! Yeash. That aside, this chapter is mostly in Sakura's viewpoint primarily because I had to add something plot related for the sequel to this to make sense. :D You'll know it when you see it and if you don't -shrugs- sucks to be you. Not really. I think I'm tired and I need to make a blog post maybe that's why I'm so babbly tonight. Sorry.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 21, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's dreams were almost always predictable. She'd dream of things long forgotten, places she could have sworn she'd been to, and people she couldn't quite place. She'd dream of odd but happy moments spent alone, talking to no one or the shadows of her childhood.

Lately she'd dream of her more recent memories rather than her old, fragmented ones. Sometimes she could feel a pang of guilt just beneath the surface at this- the fact that she treasured these new memories more than the others. The ones made with her companions while they put so much effort into finding her feathers.

That aside, her dreams were almost always predictable.

_Almost._

This time was different though. She found herself walking down an empty street, her shoes making small sounds on the strange gray cobbled brick beneath her feet. Fresh, pink, Sakura trees grew on either side and though this world was cast in the strange half light of predawn everything seemed to take on a brighter glow the further down she went, as if the sun rose higher with each new step.

Soon she could make out a person, another young girl like herself, sitting at the end of the road. As Sakura got closer she could see the girl wore a perfectly serene look upon her face, eyes closed, and hands gently folded in her lap. Long purple hair cascaded down her shoulders to grace the ground.

"I have been waiting for you, Sakura-hime." Her eyes flashed opened as soon as she reached her, revealing large violet orbs of mystery and innocent but knowing wisdom. She seemed tired.

"You have?" Her own voice sounded far away in her own ears.

"Yes, I have." The girl nodded slightly, gesturing for her to sit down. She did without hesitation. "I have a message for you to give to Kurogane when you leave the world your waking body is currently in." She smiled and waited a moment, allowing her words to settle in before she continued. "You must tell Kurogane to look carefully at _his_ memories. Tell him to look for discrepancies, places where things just don't quite add up and to keep his promises, not to me but to the other. He will know of whom I speak when the time is right."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not him?"

"That's a good question, Sakura-hime." The purple haired girl's eyes seemed to drift past her for a heartbeat before returning to hers with a smile. "One cannot tell an untruth within the dream of another. Kurogane would wish to... No, I take that back." She smirked fondly. "He would _demand_ to know all the answers at once and within his dream I would be bound to answer him but certain things must not yet be known. Just as he must not know of this message until you leave your current place and when the time feels best you must tell him alone."

Sakura smiled understanding what was being asked of her. "Alright, I can do that but can you tell me who you are in case he asks? I'm not sure he'll just go and take the word of a dream."

The girl returned her smile and the weariness left her gentle gaze for but a moment. "I am the Tomoyo-hime of Nihon, Kurogane's home world. He will know it's me and if that..." she paused looking thoughtful for a moment as if trying to find the proper words. "...if that 'big puppy' tries to deny my words or say that I am not 'his' princess you just remind him of the time he walked in on Souma and I without knocking." She winked and giggled.

Sakura blushed suddenly, abet a little unsure why. That wink alone had strange implications that she was just too young and naive to even want to ask about. "O-okay." She stuttered. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes." She nodded closing her violet eyes. "Wake up." Her voice echoed as if from a long way off and then the dream began to melt. Bright pink trees turned into globs of ice cream on a hot summers day and the road began to warp beneath her feet as colors began to fade like an old movie she'd once watched.

The last thing she remembered was that tired and worn look returning to Tomoyo's serene face before everything went dark around a few whispered words.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura-hime."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sat up at the exact same moment, coming awake just in time to see Kurogane pick up a mumbling Fai, concern written deep within the scowling lines of his face even as he told him to shut up. One wouldn't know it from watching the two but she really did believe he cared for the magician and it was difficult not to believe the mage cared for him right back even as he constantly teased and provoked the other.

The ninja didn't even bother telling them to stay put let alone grab his sword as he ran from their little camp bare chested with Fai held tightly against him.

The two children stared after him for a moment, not quite bewildered by his actions, before turning to meet each other's gaze's once again. Syaoran opened his mouth as if to say something but when nothing came to mind he closed it again, after all one should not expect much from little girls and boys when they have just woken no matter how much experience they've had in battle.

So they looked to Mokona, the next eldest after their 'parental' figures. Maybe? Maybe not?

"Moko-chan, do you know what just happened?" Sakura asked gently her face reflecting her confusion.

"Fai is sick, sick, sick!" It squeaked. "Mokona thinks we should make sure he's okie dokie." It finished with a whine.

Syaoran nodded his agreement and helped the princess up before leaving the overhang just in time to see their two companions disappear beneath the waves.

The night was chilly as they watched and waited, falling into a tense silence with their hopes on the edge. Fai hadn't been doing so well this trip and even before, whenever he'd been hurt or under a lot of pressure he'd still managed to pull on that smile and at the least keep standing but now... _'He's been putting more distance between all of us.'_ She thought back to when her and Mokona had been singing just before dinner and how even before that he'd seemed almost angry and then there were those awful heart wrenching screams that Kurogane had blatantly refused to explain.

Sakura shuddered. That was one memory she wouldn't hesitate to give up. "Princess, are you cold?" Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts as he draped his cloak from the last world over her shoulders. "Maybe you should wait inside by the fire? Even though it gets as hot as it does during the day the nights here are still pretty cold."

She smiled up at him, about to decline when suddenly...

...she felt them.

"Something isn't right." She turned looking around the lake, finding nothing but the constant peace and silence that surrounded them.

"What's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Pulling the cloak tighter around her she tried to explain. "I feel... like we're being watched. Like..." she struggled for words. "...like it's too quite. Something is out there."

Syaoran scanned the area, his eyes searching the darkness before he turned to the Manju. "Mokona do you sense anything?"

The little white creature had been oddly silent so far but now- when asked all he could do was whimper quietly and burrow further in Sakura's arms. It was just strange to have such a quiet Mokona, but to have him stay quiet when prompted to speak?

That was downright weird. It couldn't have been stranger unless they had some sake to offer the little creature and he'd refused.

"Stay behind me, princess." Syaoran's sudden change of tone brought her back to the present as she looked up. He was in his fighting stance, hand on the hilt of his sword even though the area around them appeared empty.

And then she saw them.

Hundreds if not thousands, of red eyes glowed from just beyond the lake, within the trees, and through out in the shadows around them. She gasped, stepping closer to here boy warrior.

"What do you want with us?" He shouted. "Who are you?"

Light laughter rang out from the darkness just ahead of them followed by the sound of footsteps being taken on either side as a figure stepped out of the shadows, his crimson eyes preceding him. "We, dear children, are the heirs of fire."

They both gasped this time as he came into view. His slender form moving with grace and fluidity, long arms and legs seeming to flow more than move. Bronze skin, raven hair, and the eyes aside...

"He could almost pass for Fai-chan's cousin!" She whispered a hand coming up to cover her mouth after the words were already spoken- for this 'heir of fire', as he had dubbed himself, did indeed look a lot like the mage. Not enough that they could be mistaken for one or the other even if the hair and eyes matched but just enough that they could have been from the same people or world.

The figure cocked his head to one side and then to the other, scrutinizing them with a predatory gaze that was quickly falling into disappointment. "Fai-_chan_? So, the heir of ice is a weak female. How... _interesting_." Barely concealed disgust filled his eyes. "Tell me, dear children, where is this 'Fai' right now?"

Syaoran stood his ground, unaffected by their looks or what he had said. "Why do you want to know?"

A ruthless smile graced his lips and he took another step forward. "Because, quite simply, I intend to drain her of her magic." A few of the other pairs of eyes came closer with him, their glares now power hungry in essence.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she could feel Syaoran willing her to remain silent and not draw attention to herself or his words. "I'm sorry but we can't help you. Fai isn't here anymore, she got sick with the heat and our other friend had to take her out of here in hopes of finding town nearby."

The heir of fire cocked his head again, seeming to analyze and listen to things only he could hear before speaking. "You lie." He said bluntly after a moment. "My people would have seen if either of you had chosen to leave." He took another step forward. "That and I highly doubt you would just tell me where they are after my answer, but..." His gaze suddenly drifted to the side, finding Sakura's. Smile growing he continued forward.

"Leave her alone."

"Tell me, pet, where is this Fai-chan of yours." Another step.

Sakura grimaced at the sugar coated voice and tried for all her worth to keep the tentative eye contact he had formed but she couldn't help it. "They... she-" The moment she tried to tell a lie her eyes jerked of their own violation for a hairs breadth of a second but in the end it was all he needed.

"Check the lake!" He shouted, snapping his fingers.

That was all the cue our boy warrior needed though as he ran forward sword in hand and purpose in his eyes. The heir of fire merely laughed though, flipping his wrist one way and then the other as Syaoran was suddenly thrown off balance tripping over his own feet as he went one way and his sword went the other, skidding across the ground to land by Sakura.

"Foolish boy, did you really believe as a friend of fire you would have the power to come up against me?" He laughed again, eyes glowing like rubies in the dark as he approached and flames igniting in the palms of his hands.

Afraid but unwilling to stand back and do nothing as she was often forced to do Sakura ran and picked up his sword, trying to look as tough and brave as she could, she met the eyes of the other and this time they didn't waver. "Leave him alone. We didn't do anything to you people, what do you want?"

He turned to her, disgust covering his face once more as he spoke. "I already told you, little girl, I seek your Fai's magic. To wring it from her and use it for my own devices." He paused starring at her. "You bear heart's magic. How... _pathetic_." A smile returned to his face. "Take them alive if you can't find the others."

And then the water broke.

It took them a moment to realize what was going on but when they did Sakura couldn't help but blush a little as Fai-chan did a very unFai like thing and cursed just before Kurogane nearly dropped him in the water.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, this chapter sucked but it was necessary for the plot and I never said I was good at writing things in Sakura POV. I know the anime is about her but honestly... I only watch the show for Fai. :D

Next chappy to be out within the next four days if I can help it and I'll also be updating my other stories soon provided I get some of my magazine writing done first, lol. :D


	9. Do You Trust Me?

**Disclaimer:** Fai says "You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because I just farted on your _disclaimer_." -grin- "Spirit owns nothing but a laptop, seven kitties, and a piece of gum." -tries to remember if he's forgetting anything- "Oh, yeah, and Keiyou's her beta!"

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update this but I have a _really_ good excuse...

I got married!

:) -giggles like an idiot and dances around before collapsing and searching for inhaler- _That_ aside, to make up for my little hiatus I've made this chapter twice as long as any of the other ones submitted, that's excluding this author note and the _review replies at the bottom_. Well, here's hoping this chapter turned out okay. Might be a tiny bit OC here and there and I warn you now that action scenes aren't really my best bet but I'm fairly proud of certain parts.

I can't believe this story actually has 74 reviews! Now, if you wonderful 40 some people who have me on story alert could leave a review for this chapter... I might just feel guilty enough to update every three days like I used to.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 21, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"Oh, shit."

Immediately Fai could sense the magic in the air, like sulfur on the tongue and so different from his own special bend and flow that he could almost choke on it and as he looked around he wasn't surprised to see there were a lot of them, more than he was sure even Kurogane could sense or see.

He could see them just fine though what with all their molten eyes trained on him.

There was no doubt in his mind that these were the so called 'Heir's of Fire' Ashura-ou had been talking about.

"So, this must be the infamous Fai-_chan_." Their leader smirked and Fai found himself noticing him for the first time since coming up from the water. The look on his face made him shudder inwardly, he had his king's eyes and that same cruel smile. "Must be pretty pathetic if little girls are giving you such a title."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

His hand clenched unconsciously around the mage's shoulders, just itching to reach out and grab the sword that wasn't there at the very sight of this maniac. Where had these idiots come from and what the hell did they want anyway?

_'I knew this whole convenient oasis in the desert thing was too good to be true.'_

He's pulled from his thoughts suddenly when a weak Fai whispered in his arms. Despite what had happened merely moments before he'd nearly forgotten the other was there with the intensity of everything else outside the water. "Kuro... do you trust me?" His voice was deadly serious. "With the children?"

He grunts not even needing to answer that. When it comes to those two kids he doesn't have a doubt the mage would give anything to keep them safe.

"When I say, toss me as far as you can towards Souhi."

He nods, still not saying anything, there was nothing _to_ say. The mage kept his eyes closed and though Kurogane knew he was weak he knows he's not that weak, not after their little dip in the water, and thus he must be faking.

For once he decides to play along. Just this once.

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" The overly cheerful voice rang out over the oasis making him want to punch the guy even more. He briefly wondered if there was something about people that looked like the mage that just made them so damn annoying.

"None of your business, now who the hell are you?"

The leader tilted his head, something unnatural in his movements. "You may call me Kensai. We are the heirs of fire." He gave a single nod as if bowing in the utmost politeness though his eyes never left Fai, not even as he spoke and Kurogane could tell he was resisting the urge to inch closer, his gaze that of a predator lusting after it's prey.

"And?" Kurogane prompted when the guy didn't continue. "What the hell do you want?"

It was then the other, this Kensai, finally looked up at him. His eyes wild and greedy and far, _far_ too hungry to be harboring any good intentions. It made some small part of him want to hide Fai away though he wasn't exactly sure why and now wasn't really the best of times to be trying to figure things like _that_ out.

Kensai cocked his head again as if suddenly noticing something he hadn't quite caught before. "You are like the fire, more than just a friend of it. Like us." His head turned the other way and this time he does take a step forward. "Perhaps you can understand?"

Kurogane doesn't bother to dignify that with a response though it was clearly a question, even if the guy sounded like he was talking more to himself than anyone else. He can see the children out the corner of his vision, inching away slowly and thanks whatever gods that watch over this world since this clearly isn't their battle for once.

"The desire for strength." The heir of fire continued, too white teeth glinting through a twisted smile. "To constantly get stronger by _any_ means necessary. To already have so much power that you feel the need to rampage and destroy- but all for the sake of getting even _more_."

He could practically see his eyes ablaze as he spoke and felt the mage stiffen in his arms, eyes still tightly shut. The guy must have been radiating power for them to have tracked him down to the oasis in such large numbers. "I _do_ understand. To a point, but I also understand honor and what it means to fight a fair battle. Whatever you want from this guy," He looked pointedly down at Fai. "he's in no condition to give it to you."

"Oh, yes, I know of honor." Kensai took another step forward, the eyes glinting in the dark moving closer with him as if they were of one mind. "There's just two problems with that concept though. Well, three if I think it over. One, I don't really care." The ninja clenched his fists tighter. "Two, no matter what his _physical_ condition he still has enough magic in his to destroy an entire world- and then some. With the way things feel I would be surprised if he hadn't already." Fai shuddered suddenly but Kurogane pretended to ignore it. "And three- he's a fugitive. That magic doesn't even belong to him in the first place, it's stolen. He's nothing more than a thief, a pathetic coward, and a pretty puny elemental. He's just asking to have his magic ripped away." His voice ended in a sinister whisper as the terrible list dwindled down.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

Cringing at the other's words and what truth there was in them he risked a glance up at Kurogane, cringing again in advance as he imagined the ninja would be looking down at him with hard eyes and disgust but instead he saw something quite different.

Lifting his head in defiance he returned the cold smirk with a wolfish smile of his own. "Funny, I don't hear him asking for it." Without breaking eye contact. "Am I mistaken, mage?"

Part of him would have given anything to have another end his life and his running, but that was for another time. There was too much on the line now. With Ashura's words fresh in mind he shook his head, unable to actually say the words for fear of them sounding false or even more so if they sounded true.

Kurogane seemed to have seen his movement no matter how subtle it was and went with it, no doubt sensing his hesitation and storing it in his memory for later interrogation. If there was a later. "Well, that settles that. He's not asking."

"Does it really?" Kensai obviously didn't seem convinced and once more- he didn't care. "And why do you speak for this _mage_ as you so dub him? Is he not capable of speaking for himself?"

"He's not in any condition to deal with your type let alone give you a fair fight and if you won't give him one them I'm afraid I'll just have to even the score a little." He growled and Fai could have slapped him, if he had the energy, for once again trying to fight his battles but at the same time he was relieved to have someone on his side for once despite what the other had said.

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

The 'heir' chuckled, holding his ribs lightly for effect. "You? A mere human and an unarmed one at that? Don't make me laugh." To this the ninja said nothing, he was already itching for a fight. Suddenly though, a thousand eyes in the shadows shift towards the children as Kensai became serious once more.

_'Crap, they've noticed the kids.'_

"Nicely done, little flame, but I have eyes everywhere." The heir called out to the boy warrior before he breaks into a run, pulling the Manju and the princess behind him, but it's too late. Fire erupts from the ground in front of them and before Syaoran can pull them the other direction it erupts again behind them and on both sides forming a circle.

"Now, Kuro-steel." Fai whispers and though he looks about as strong as a wet piece of paper in a wind storm Kurogane nods and launches him towards the shore with all his strength before running to the children, trying for all his worth not to notice how, though weak the mage was, he seemed to fly through the air with all the grace of a fish through water or the slight glint of silver as he landed.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

Rolling as he landed just before sandy shore met green oasis, he stood on shaking legs, body quivering from the stress of heat and the cool of cold but he wasn't ready to give in yet. _'Can't. Won't.'_ He mentally chanted as he picked up Kurogane's sword before chucking it into the air, breathing a sigh of relief that the ninja had managed to catch it as he started to sway, the ground coming closer as his legs started to give way.

That was until something, or rather, someone slammed into his chest, a dagger held just under his rib cage but not quite piercing flesh- yet. He was thrown up against the outer wall of the cave they'd been inhabiting, the back of his head meeting stone with a painful clatter.

It wasn't a surprise though, he knew this was coming. He knew _their_ ways. The others were just his guards, little puppets bound to his will while he went after the real target.

"And here I though you were in 'no condition' to fight." Kensai mused quoting Kurogane, turning the dagger just a little bit, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Congratulations." Fai gave a smirk of his own as the other's suddenly fell. "You've just underestimated me."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Fai's eyes changed suddenly, all the warmth and fake smiles disappearing and leaving his gaze dark as a hollow smirk pulled tightly at the corners of his face. He shuddered and he didn't know why but it made him think that something else had changed. The bit of the mage that had always been trying to get himself killed before was gone.

_'That's a good thing, right?'_ One part of his mind questioned. _'Yeah, but then why does it feel like something even worse is on the horizon?'_ The other answered and he shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts on the battle at hand as he slashed at another figure making their way out of the shadows.

He'd nearly tripped when he saw the words the mage mouthed though, his face contorting cruelly and looking for all his worth like a stranger.

"You don't know what I would do for those children and that ninja over there." The words were ice on the air and suddenly there was another flick of silver and Kurogane wondered belated where the mage had been hiding that knife.

The heir's face twisted in rage and pain before grabbing Fai by the throat and slamming his head against the wall again, muttered curses on his lips as the pale body before him struggled to clear his vision.

That's when he decided the kids could take care of themselves, if for but a moment, and lunged.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"You don't know what I would do for those children and that ninja over there." He whispered, voice sadistic as he turned his wrist, thanking the gods above that no one had seen him pull the athame from his boot when he'd rolled. He turned it again, this time hearing a rib or two crack in response.

First there was shock as Kensai tried to register what had just happened, and then anger as he reached out and grabbed his throat, slamming his head up against the wall again. His vision went dark around the edges for a moment but the constant memory of his king's words kept him grounded and conscious.

The cracks in his mask widening just a little more as the smile he wore became more of a grimace and pulled tighter at his face. "I can't die today. Maybe later..." But before he could finish the spell in his mind's eye Kurogane suddenly came out of nowhere, sword swinging at the elemental like a rabid dog.

Fai tried to stop him, to warn him that these were magic users and that he had no hope of actually hurting their leader but then the twang of a bow sounded and fractured his entire perspective.

His heart dropped into his stomach.

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

He felt the arrow sink into his shoulder with the tell tale wet 'thunk' of flesh parting beneath the pressure of barb. He grimaced briefly. He'd been shot before and this was nothing, all it really did was piss him off more. So much so that he nearly missed the twang of more arrows being launched into the air.

The mage on the other hand, often seeming so absent minded in his own right, did _not_ miss them.

Kensai had been startled enough to back up and look at his surroundings, no doubt wondering how his guards had let ninja through in the first place and unknowingly giving Fai the two second chance he needed to throw everything into chaos.

The strange slender dagger, coated thick with the so called heir's blood, wisped through the air as the mage turned full circle about himself, a bright blue light trailing after the tip of the blade. The light hung in the air around him for a moment like smoke after a pipe and then exploded outwards as he chanted under his breath, stopping whatever arrows had been meant to hit him in mid flight as they fell lifelessly to the ground- Fai not far behind them.

The mage collapsed, his body crumbling and eyes going dull, no longer seeing the sights of this world.

More heirs came running from the shadows suddenly, their red eyes horrified and angry, ready to rush him as one but then something strange happened and if Kurogane hadn't already been stopped in his tracks by the rare display of magic he might have paused in caution for what came next.

Kensai silently lifted a hand and the others all paused in mid step as he communicated something silently, an arm about his bleeding ribs and a look of disgust on his face. That's when Kurogane noticed the beads of water on his face and the frost in his brows. A glance to his side showed him the other fire freaks were in much the same condition, the same disgust marring all the features they shared with the mage. Even the fire around the children had been put out and there was a definite chill in the air.

The ninja shivered. _'He actually used his magic.'_ The thought brought no comfort as he once thought it would, trying hard not to look back at the mage until he was sure both him and the kids were safe. The idiot had a knack for ruining any form of concentration his training had imparted on him.

Not that he'd even admit that.

"Change of plans." The heir whispered, breaking the unnatural silence that rang out across the oasis. "He is of no use to us at the moment, take the children. He _will_ come to us."

Kurogane blinked, the spell that had been cast on him at his surprise over the entire situation finally breaking, he cursed himself. He'd let unknown emotions get in the way and now he'd let others fall into danger.

He roared trying to break through to the children as the shadow walkers suddenly swarmed. One half of the group surrounding him and the mage and breaking what tenuous contact he had with the kids and the others surrounding them and herding them into the shadows from whence they came.

Swinging Souhi like a mad man proved fruitless, it was like trying to hit a swarm of bees. Wherever he swung they would just move out of the way- fluidly, gracefully, and as one. Their eyes all focused on the same intent as the children started to fade, the manju with them, leaving naught but their master's voice behind as the others started to fade as well.

"Come to us and I will give him the fair fight you request. He knows how to find us and if these children really mean as much as I think they do- I am certain it won't be long."

Kurogane cursed again, trying futilely to slash at the shadows, blade passing through them like smoke until a groan brought him back to himself.

Turning, he ran back to the mage.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

The moment the spell left his lips he knew he'd sealed his fate but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. _'For once I've done something good with my cursed magic and so long as Kurogane is safe I_ know _the children will be safe too...'_

His mind went blissfully blank and a serene sense of vertigo took hold of him as the world went black, then white as snow surrounded him again while a overly gentle voice caressed him from the outside in, threatening to tear him apart. _"Kill them. Kill these elementals or sacrifice your cherished ones to the hell I once held you in. Do not let them break you,... you are mine alone to break, favored pet."_

Instead of cringing, screaming, or squirming away from his words as he would have liked to, he accepted them in defeat, mentally bowing to his once and forever master. _'Yes, Ashura-ou.'_ He knew he would have to stop running when he woke. Instead he'd have to run from those he loved, if only for their own protection, and go back to his king to end both their curses.

A hysterical laugh ran through the center of his consciousness and for a second he couldn't quite tell if it was his mind, slipping away, or the mind within his, already long gone. _"Do you really think you could do such a thing, Fai of mine?"_ The lilting voice answered him with a question. _"Would you really return to me, assuming you had enough free will to make the choice on your own,_ and _have the strength to kill me?"_

He didn't respond more because he couldn't than any real lack of words as the white tinted black again and the shadows flickered all around. "I am certain it won't be long." Kensai's voice rang out before disappearing into the darkness.

He knew what had happened. He knew everything that had happened since the spell left his lips but nothing mattered aside from the children. They were his first priority and everything beyond that wasn't making much sense.

Trying to sit up was hard, his body was so weak and everything changed, burned, or was just too damned cold. He shook in agony as he finally managed to stand, a groan escaping between clenched teeth as he stumbled only to have a ninja catch him by the arm. Out of shock and fright, his mind still playing catching up with everything else running through it, he flinched, trying to pull away.

"Oi, mage, it's me. It's alright." His voice was uncharacteristically calm and gentle as if he could see something, some terrible, terrible thing in his eyes that made him think he was going to bolt like a wild animal.

Then again, that probably wasn't very far from the truth.

Bringing his mind back to the present Fai suddenly found himself reeling and looking around as he continued to stumble. There was something far too wrong with this situation. Kurogane was pulling him back towards the overhang without looking back, but that wasn't right. Where were the children? Why wasn't he yelling for or checking up on them?

"Mage?"

A part of him really did know what happened but he couldn't quite grasp it. Too much was happening at once and he was already on overload. "The children? Sakura... Syaoran, Moko-chan... Where are they?" His eyes went large as he tried to pull away, to get a better look around but all he could see was the burnt circle in oddly dew covered grass. There was nothing...

"I... they... no. No, this isn't right... the children..." He gasped, breathing coming and going too rapidly.

Kurogane let go of his arm to grab his shirt sleeve, they were both still soaked and the ninja was no doubt trying not to hurt his burn but it didn't matter. He couldn't seem to feel it or anything else right now, not beyond the overpowering panic that was settling in his bones.

Forcing him to sit down, the ninja spoke slowly, making him keep eye contact with a firm hand on his chin. "They took the children. They'll be fine and we'll deal with it in the morning. For now we need to take care of you."

That's when Fai noticed all the blood.

Looking down at himself he instantly remembered it wasn't his. _'The arrow!'_ He wanted to vomit suddenly as the knowledge swept over him. "Kuro... that..." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. There was so much going wrong at once. So, so much. There was only one reason why magic users would bring arrows to catch another magic user and if it was what he thought it was- there was no time to explain anything to the other man.

He just hoped the ninja wouldn't kill him in the morning.

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Kurogane's brow furrowed in confusion and worry. Yes, it was definitely worry at this point but it was well warranted. There was just so much going wrong at once. They _would_ find the children and kill the bastards who took them and then the mage _was_ going to tell him what all this was about but first they needed to take care of themselves. That was the first and greatest thing Tomoyo ever taught him. _'You can't help others until you learn how to help yourself.'_ He remembered her chiding in some of his earliest memories.

_'But the look on the mage's face...'_ He was starting to worry that he was going to have a mental break down of sorts- if he hadn't already. It was clear that his body was demanding rest and running on naught but leftover adrenalin. Then there was also the matter of his magic...

"Kuro... th-that..." He trailed off, shaking his head. The mage was shaking all over, his incredibly pink skin quite pale beneath the burn.

"We-"

"Kurogane, we have to get that arrow out of you _now_."

The serious tone and use of his name again caught him off guard and it was a second or so before he stumbled to a response. "It's just an arrow, a flesh wound. I can take care of it myself." It was true. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been shot either, hell, it wasn't even deep. To demonstrate he reached up with his other arm to pull it out but mage slapped his hand, his suddenly very somber eyes never leaving his.

"No, Kurogane, you don't understand and I'm afraid I don't have time to give you the details."

_'The hell?'_ Now he was definitely starting to worry, even more so when Fai took a finger full of blood and brought it up to his nose for a sniff, his face scrunching in distaste.

"Have you finally lost your damn m-"

"Do you trust me?" His manner was so serious Kurogane forgot to scoff when he thought about how ridiculous the question was coming from the one person who didn't trust anyone, but truth be told- though he was a coward, a liar, and possibly a thief, he knew Fai wouldn't intentionally stab him in the back.

At least not to his face.

He hoped.

"Sure, but what's that got to do with any-"

"Good, then shut up."

"Now wait a Kami damned minute, ma-"

Suddenly Fai was closer than he had ever been before aside from that little incident in the lake "_Shut. Up_." and his tone took on a whole new quality. Still serious, but there was something strange and lilting beneath the vowels that made him instantly wary even as it softened. "Aren't you tired, Kuro-chii? Why don't you go to sleep?"

In an instant his thin, shaking fingers were at his temples with the slightest of pressure and though he was taken aback at the sudden strange turn of events he found he couldn't bring himself to force the mage away which was even stranger still. It was as if he didn't really want to move or something which just wasn't so because right now he kind of wanted to kick the mage's ass or at least knock some sense into that blond head of his.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're tired, Kuro. You want to close your eyes, to let them drift close and let darkness embrace you." His voice was naught but a silky whisper, his body still shaking with his own need for rest but he couldn't bring himself to focus on it.

"No, I'm not." He tried to growl but it came out without any real force behind the anger.

"Yes you are. Can't you feel it?" He bent closer to his ear, tentative fingers still on his temples. "Your limbs feel numb and heavy, clumsy almost. You feel slow, your energy creeping away, and you just want to lean back and let the nothingness take you."

It took him a moment this time, his thoughts seeming to take forever to catch up with him as he tried almost reluctantly to break contact with the mage. "What're you doing..." He really could feel a pleasant numbness creeping into his muscles and his back starting to slump against the wall.

"Shh, Kuro-sleepy. Just trust me." He whispered desperately, brushing some hair back from his face before leaning inwards, resting his forehead against his, sapphire eyes meeting his red ones with startling clarity. It was unnerving, this feeling, like the mage could look into his his very soul. It was strange seeing him so open like this but then again he wasn't really seeing him anymore. He couldn't see anything but those beautiful blue eyes and the spell they were casting on him.

"I... b..."

The mage didn't even have to interrupt him anymore, it was getting so hard to talk, to think, to anything. "Sleep, Kurogane. Aren't you tired from our long journey? The trek through the desert? You haven't had a chance to rest since we came here." He smiled gently, neither true nor false. "You _deserve_ a rest."

"No, I'm.."

The mage suddenly started to hum, a low tense sound that wound it's way through his body and mind, the vibration liquefying bones and muscle, turning his will to mush.

"Gonna kick... your..." He tried again but the humming was suddenly in his mind, tuneless and toneless. It stole his energy and he could feel his eyelids falling, just managing to catch them every other moment. It was so hard to resist the grayness that followed and before he knew his eyes had fallen shut and he couldn't open them no matter how much he struggled to find wakefulness.

_"If you trust me, truly trust me to keep a promise, please listen."_ A voice pleaded, but this time it was in his head, soft and weak, barely pressing against consciousness in place of the hum. _"I promise I will answer_ most _of your questions. I can't promise I'll tell the truth but I can promise I won't lie."_ The voice paused. _"If you accept this let my spell take you. Please?"_

The humming resumed and though it would have knocked him out eventually, not that he'd ever admit that, he let himself be swept away into a sea of darkness, embraced by whatever magic the mage had called upon and trusting that there would be an explanation of some sort when next he woke.

It was either that or he was going to drown the damn idiot.

* * *

**Last Notes:**

1. For those of you who don't know an athame is a special kind of knife or dagger commonly used in ritual practice for directing energy. I know this from experience.  
2. I think it's funny that Kurogane is applying that 'help yourself before helping others' philosophy to Fai when he's the one with an arrow in his shoulder. BTW that's the advice my adoptive mom gave me when I first came to live with her and it has stuck with me since.


	10. Perspective Prices

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if CLAMP reads fanfiction? I wonder if clamp _writes _fanfiction. I do, but alas I am not CLAMP. Raggaden is mine though, created through some of my original fiction.

**Author's Note:** I've been told as of late that I have a habit of leaving people on some of the most evil cliff hangers possible. That thought alone makes me smile. I bet last chapter's was so bad that most of you just skipped right on over this little note. :) It's all good though, I would too.

Note this first bit is in Yuuko's POV. I know it'll be strange and different but don't worry it's just for a little bit and it's important to the plot. I know swapping POVs a lot kind of uproots the reader but I can't help it, I hate losing information just because I was looking through one set of eyes rather than another.

For those of you who noticed that Mokona was taken with Sakura and Syaoran- I do have something planned for the whole language thing. I do have Kuro and Fai speaking in this chapter but it will all be explained- eventually.

[This chapter was corrected and updated on April, 22, 2009. If you still find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!]

* * *

**Yuuko's POV**

Wind chimes tinkered delicately as a light breeze stirred her hair, spoon making light plinking sounds as she absently stirred the dark tea.

She didn't want it.

Not that it wasn't good, it was delicious. Watanuki always made the best of everything but it just wasn't what she wanted. She sighed and took a sip, enjoying the warmth and subtle hint of sugar as it slid down her throat. No, not _quite_ what she wanted but it would do until her part-timer returned with the sake.

Sake was wonderful.

It could make you forget anything.

Or at least it could until you drank so much and so often that you became immune to it and had to play along just to have a fraction of a buzz, to pretend until what was real became less than a memory. Even still, it did help to numb things a bit and that's all she really needed right now.

Some needed the numbness so they wouldn't or couldn't think about the things that started them drinking in the first place. Memories of old, lovers long gone, futures never had, and carefully laid plans wasted with the blink of an eye.

Others needed the numbness so they _could_ think. To think without falling into that all too familiar pit of despair and doing something stupid like jumping off a very tall building. To think without fear of the emotions attached to said thoughts, without writhing in pain as the past comes back to haunt them like she knew one young magician would be doing very soon.

"Yuuko, Yuuko?!" The black Mokona came hopping in, his movements making her all too sober head ache as she offered him an affectionate smile.

"Speaking of the magician,... what is it, Mokona?"

"It's happening just like you said it would! White Mokona is trying to contact you."

Taking a brief moment to collect herself, Yuuko nodded. "Very well, put them through."

"Yes, yes!" It giggled and hopped up on the table before projecting the hologram.

_"Yuuko-san..."_ The faraway voice echoed across dimensions.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun."

The boy warrior looked instant relieved, the precious bundle that was his princess locked tightly, if unconsciously, in his arms. She could see a stone wall behind them and the eyes in the shadows, that even with all his senses he had no doubt missed. It wasn't a surprise though, considering the kind of magic wielders these were. For now she would play it safe and say nothing of it, after all without darkness and those who stood in it there was nothing to bring all else into the light.

"You have a wish?"

_"Yes, I mean no- I mean... I'm not sure."_ He said in a panicked voice, clearly knowing by now that one had to be careful of their words around her. _"There's something wrong with Sakura-hime..."_ He shook his head looking down at her, his brow creased in concern. _"It's like before when we were just starting to collect her feathers."_

"I know." She answered solemnly.

_"You know? How? What can I do to fix this? I'll give you any-"_

"Stop." The witch put a hand up before he could finish. "This is not your price to pay as another has already made a similar wish."

His eyes widened a fraction. _"Who?"_ He sounded grateful but worried and rightfully so. If life had taught the boy anything it was that no good fortune came without a price somewhere along the line, the example being in the woman before him.

"Princess Tomoyo." She replied simply.

_"Tomoyo? The princess from Kurogane's Nihon?"_

Yuuko nodded. "She is a dream seer of sorts. One who can walk the worlds between sleep and waking, completely independent of time and space." She paused to choose her words carefully for the silent eyes in the shadows. "She has seen many things, paths to be precise. Many leading towards a specific direction. Tomoyo knew this would happen, or that there was a great possibility for it so she paid the price so that Hitzusen might still have a chance."

_"I don't understand, Yuuko-san."_ He looked down at his princess, brushing a stray lock from her face. Any other time he would have blushed at closeness this situation provided, flinching away like the awkward adolescent he still was, but right now he needed it desperately. He needed to know she wasn't about to disappear like she nearly did the night their journey began.

"Information comes with a price, one I'd prefer you not pay as the answers will make themselves known in their own time."

_"Can you at least tell me what's wrong with the princess? Please?"_

Thinking for a moment she nodded once more. "I see no harm in it but once more- there is a price. This one you are free to pay as you would like though I assure you, if you are patient the answers will come."

He shook his head. _"No. It's might be too late by then. I need to know now, please."_

The witch smiled. The boy was always so polite even in the most dire of times, it said much for the constitution of his soul. "Information for information." She replied, inspecting her nails as if the whole subject bored her. "Tell me, Syaoran-kun, where are Kurogane and Fai? They don't appear to be with you."

_"We were captured last night by these people who called themselves the 'heirs of fire'."_ He shook his head in disbelief, his eyes seeming to go back to the night before. _"I don't understand a lot of it, everything happened so fast. They were looking for Fai-san, they wanted his power or something and I- I think he might have used his magic... it was all so strange. There was all this fire and then suddenly it was so cold. After that they took us leaving him behind despite the fact that he was the one they wanted."_

"I see..." She nodded thoughtfully as if absorbing new information. She wasn't. "Very well. The price is sufficient. Sakura's feathers contain a great deal of power. The ones who hold you captive _seek_ great power. She is like she was before because like before- that power has once again been taken from her."

_"I thought she could die without her feathers?"_

"She can."

_"How can you possibly be so calm? We have to do something if they're killing her-"_

"They can't." She interrupted. "And they won't. Princess Tomoyo has seen to it and done the only thing that can be done right now."

_"But..."_

"I'm sorry, I can tell you no more, Syaoran-kun."

_"I can't just sit here and do nothing. I_ have _to help her."_ The desperation that had long ago crept into his voice was rising to a whole new level.

"And you will when the journey to collect her memories resumes but for now you must wait and have faith that Kurogane and Fai will reach you in time. This path is beneath _their_ feet now and only they can bring it to completion." Her voice was strict, broaching no arguments.

"This is bigger than it seems, Syaoran-kun. All things are larger than they seem, the infinite choices leading up to them and away again all interconnecting like a spider's web. Your journey, an intricate web in and of itself is but a strand compared that which is being woven at this moment."

The boy sighed and lowered his head in defeat though she was sure that the gears in his mind were still churning, working, and seeking a way to help his most precious person. _"Okay. I'll trust you on that."_

"Keep your eyes open and your ears trained, Syaoran-kun, and I'm certain you will find a part to play in this yet. Just be patient for now and know that your princess is safe."

He nodded, still not meeting her eyes. _"Thank you, Yuuko-san."_

Saying nothing more as the portal closed she slumped back in her chair, head heavy and heart weary.

"Why did Yuuko-san lie?" The black mokona asked from it's place on the table, perceptive nature making it all too aware that there was more going on here than said and that his maker had a lot on her mind.

She smiled at the little creature fondly. "Whatever do you mean, Mokona?"

"You said the price was sufficient but it's not because you already knew where Fai and Kurogane are."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Her smile fell a little.

"But that means Syaoran didn't pay for anything."

"Yes. I know but I'd already told him too much and _all_ information comes with a price. I already have to pay for what I gave him for free, it won't cost me too much more to give him what comfort I can at the same time."

"But why did Yuuko-san do that?"

"Because it had to be done." Her smiled faded entirely. "Watanuki is nearly here. Go to him should the others call again."

With that she got up, grabbing her long dark cloak along the way and leaving her tea cold and forgotten on the table. It wouldn't keep her very warm where she was going but then again- nothing would.

Her part-timer came through the door just then, bottle in hand. "I've returned with your precious sake, Yuuko-san." He grumbled, clearly having had a hard time procuring it from the specialty store she'd sent him to despite the fact the corner store sold the same stuff just down the street. "I don't know how you can possibly drink so much and in such a short time too. I swear, it's like you're related to the Mokonas, bottomless pits of..."

"Oh, good, you're back, Watanuki-kun. I have another job for you."

He sighed dramatically though his over exuberant rage was already fading. "What _now_?"

"Watch the shop for me. I'm going out."

His eyes nearly bugged right out of his head and if she'd had more time she would have spent a good hour or so goading him about it. "What?! Why? You never leave the shop. What happens if someone comes to the shop needing a wish granted?"

"Precisely." She chuckled, purposely driving him crazy with the spare seconds she had.

"Precisely? Precisely what? What the heck are you talking about? What's going on, Yuuko?"

Another fond smile from the witch. Watanuki really was too spastic for his own good sometimes. "Precisely." She repeated slowly. "I can't grant wishes if I'm not here."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"I thought you of all people would think so."

"It is! I do!" He spazzed again before seeming to notice the serious look underneath the sober mask just then. "It's just... I thought it was your job or something."

"It is, but I can't grant most wishes outside the shop."

"Okay," He said slowly, voice reaching normal octaves now. "Then where are you going?"

"I have to go pay a price."

He nodded once, deciding not to point out how that wasn't the answer to the question he'd asked. "Why can't you pay it here? From the shop?"

"Because one way or another I _will _have to pay it, but not at the cost of another's wish if I can help it." Her smiled was sad this time but these were all the answers she could give her charge. Anymore and the future would be in danger.

"When will you be back?"

"Only an unfulfilled dream can tell."

With that said she left.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

_'What have I done? He's never going to let this go as soon as he figure's it out.'_ He whined mentally, still humming the same tune he'd been working with for hours upon hours as it was so far ingrain in his memory he didn't have to think or spare much concentration to keep it level.

It was nearly daylight now, the sun just rising over the horizon, light creating small golden and shadowed crescents wherever the dunes protruded and as of yet Kurogane hadn't stirred.

Then again, that had been the point of the spell.

The ninja's head lay in his lap, his dark hair messy and filled with sand as Fai idly played with a few dark strands, promising himself that he'd make all kinds of jokes about the big tough man having softer hair than Sakura as soon as he woke up.

Whenever that was.

Secretly he wished for the spell to hurry up and reach it's close not only because he couldn't stand to see the ninja like this- so vulnerable and unguarded but also because he was so, _sooo_ terribly tired. His body and mind ached to simply shut down and he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue pushing out the steady level of magic. True, he had a lot to spare but stamina had never been one of his lasting qualities.

Coughing once he pushed thoughts of sleep from his weary mind. _'No, can't think like that. It's selfish, this is for Kuro-growl. It's my fault he got shot in the first place.'_ He mentally chided himself as he watched over him. The trick was to keep him asleep as long as he could without putting him to sleep indefinably.

_"Not a deep sleep, just deep_ enough_."_

Needless to say, consistent magic low level magic use wasn't his thing on a good day and to be honest, this really wasn't a good _month_. Smiling, he almost laughed at the thought of what Kurogane was going to do to him when he woke up.

He was definitely going to freak out about his head being in the other's lap but Fai'd had so few chances to really get close to someone and now... now he had to leave just as soon as the children were rescued. He knew it was selfish to even think about making a connection with another person when he was going to up and run away again but aren't those sent to the executioner usually given a last request before the axe falls?

_'I've only ever had one true wish...'_ Shaking his head he pulled himself away from those thoughts too. This just proved how tired he was, that his mind could be so easily tricked into thinking of the past and the impossible.

Returning to the present- Kurogane was _definitely_ going to be pissed that he'd cast a spell on him not to mention the fact of him using magic at all though he said he wouldn't. It'd only prove him a liar again but he supposed at this point it wouldn't be anything new.

He would try to explain everything as soon as the other woke but as to how far that would go towards actually sparring him the ninja's wrath... he didn't have a whole lot of faith towards him escaping without a few bruises.

Looking towards his pathetic excuse for a makeshift fire he cursed the arrow that lay burning in it's depths, the scent of poison mixing bitterly with wood smoke in his nose. Removing it from Kuro's shoulder had not been a pleasant task. It wasn't as if he was squeamish or anything like that, far from it, but he'd seen enough blood in his time to make him a little nauseous at the mere sight of a paper cut. To see someone he... he... someone he liked... liked to annoy brought it up to a whole new level.

He'd gingerly pulled it from him, humming all the while more to distract himself from the task that to actually keep his concentration on the spell wrapped so precariously about the ninja's mind. He knew Kurogane couldn't feel it and even if he could- he was strong. He wouldn't even bat an eye at such a stupid superficial wound.

Normally he wouldn't either, but then again...

... he knew what was on the arrow.

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

It was both wonderful and terrible at the same time. He dreamt of battles far and wide, the wind hissing and biting at his face as he fought through the crowds of monsters. Their teeth and eyes glinting, claws scraping, and minds empty aside from primal urge. They surrounded him and though he reveled in the thought of of a fight there was something seriously wrong with this situation.

He fought to get stronger, to gain more power despite the cost. That's why his princess sent him away. Then, he had assumed she didn't understand he need to be the strongest, but now- he had no sword. No weapon of any kind but it didn't seem to matter. He fought with tooth and claw as they did, the raw urge to maim and destroy taking precedence over all thought and this is what disturbed him the most. He was no longer fighting to become stronger, to become the most skilled man in all of Japan. He was fighting to fight, fighting to kill, to rip, and tear, and instill fear.

It was wrong, fighting without purpose like some savage animal. Yes, he had killed before in a way most considered needless but to him it had been a means to an end. To kill was to get stronger, to get stronger was to be able to better protect his princess unlike he had been able to do for his mother. The thought of fighting like this, for nothing- it made him sick to his stomach in the way nothing ever had before.

There was a point when he thought he would succumb to the insanity and become one of the roaring beasts that surrounded him, blood thirsty and senile with rage, but then something happened.

A tune, strange and melodious, twisted down through the darkening sky of his consciousness. The beasts scratched at their faces and howled, backing away to be free of the peace that must have been such horror to them and as they left so did his blood lust.

Darkness and fog swirled around him, numbing the senses and scattering his thoughts. Now and then he would catch snatches of bits of song mixed into the odd tune, an old lullaby in some strange and flowing language. It made him think of the singer, whoever that might have been, and with that thought he found himself being pulled up from the fog, his mind slowly clearing but that didn't seem to matter too much right now.

He wanted to know who was singing or more importantly, why were they singing? What was it about them that pulled him from his blood thirsty nightmare? Why did they sound so sad?

That thought made him angry.

It wasn't the same rage as before, mindless and inescapable but directed with purpose. It was wrong that something so beautiful should come from someone who sounded so completely and utterly lost. He tried to fight his way through the fog, tearing and ripping at it like a wild animal but couldn't get any purchase, his non-existent limbs passing through everything.

The song paused for a second.

The singer coughed.

It was a small dry throated cough, nothing more than one would need to clear their voice but it was enough.

As soon as the pause came the fog began to clear and he started to surface, latching onto any stray thoughts that passed him by on the way. Heedless of what they were as he pulled himself up from the cavern of his mind.

More thoughts raced by, consciousness, memories- the desert, the oasis, the kids, the heirs of fire, the arrow...

_'Fai.'_

He groaned as the waking world gripped him fiercely with that single name in mind.

"What... the... hell?" He rasped trying to force his eyes open without much success.

"About time." A weak, dry, laugh broke through the last dregs of sleep as _everything _came back to him. He groaned again, instantly trying to sit up so he could strangle the blond only to find his body unresponsive to his commands. "Shh," The other whispered, sounding more tired than ever. "Just keep relaxed and keep your eyes closed a little longer, Kuro-myuu. Your body and mind have to readjust to being under your control. Synch up so to speak."

He continued to hum, softer now, mouthing snatches of song just beneath his breath, too quiet for the ninja to hear now. For once he decided he'd listen to the idiot mage no matter how stupid that sounded and relax, the tension leaving him as he rested. He felt a hand stirring lightly in his hair before it seemed to catch itself and stop.

It was slow, but he remembered last night from one end to the other but there were hazy parts and parts that didn't really make a whole lot of sense. He remembered the strange but utterly serious look on the blond's face and the way he'd freaked out over a perfectly normal flesh wound. Yeah, so arrows hurt and yeah, it was harder to remove them from shoulders than most places but he'd be fine...

Then he remembered the spell.

His blood boiled at the very thought of that idiot using his magic to knock him out especially after all the time's he'd refused to use it to save his own Kami be damned life- but just as quickly as it rose his anger fell again as a new memory wound it's way through him.

_"If you trust me, truly trust me to keep a promise..."_ The words rang over and over again in his head. _"I can't promise I'll tell the truth but I can promise I won't lie..." _That stupid mage had wagered away the mask that was so precious to him, his only means of protection, with just a few simple words and a promise he'd no doubt keep.

_'Why?'_ He couldn't help but ask himself though the answer was confusingly clear.

Desperation.

_"If you accept this then let my spell take you, please?"_

He'd been pleading.

Nothing made sense anymore. Why was he willing to give away the one thing he seemed to care about just so he wouldn't fight his spell?

"Wh-" He cleared his throat, eyes still closed as he tried to get a sense of his body again. "Why did you make that promise?"

* * *

**Fai's POV**

Out of all the questions he'd imagined having to struggle through first- that wasn't one of them. Towards the top of the list were; why he'd used his magic, what was wrong with the arrow, why he was such an idiot. You know, the usual stuff. Then again, coming from _him_ he should have expected the direct approach.

Starring up at the ceiling he sighed. "Leave it to Kuro-puppy to get to the heart of the matter." He hated how tired his voice sounded even in his own ears. It was hard enough to hide with his promise not to lie, being weak and pathetic on top of it didn't help matters much.

"Magic, no matter how small or large, all depends upon the will of the one possessing the magic and what they are using it on." He continued as if reciting from a text book from years long gone by. "You, Kuro-stubborn, have a very strong will and with it the power to resist a great deal of magic. I don't... My will... There wasn't anytime to explain and you weren't helping me by being the naughty pup you are- so I offered you the only thing I thought you might want to get you to cooperate."

Somehow saying all that had hurt. There was so much to be said that couldn't, shouldn't, be said and it would be so much easier to just brush it off with a lie but-

He gave a little shrug as if it didn't matter and waited for the next question. It would be better that way, to let the ninja take the lead instead of straight out explaining himself. Then he'd be less likely to give something important away.

"So, explain. _Now._" His growl came out half-hearted.

Resting his eyes, he nodded. "Those who rely on magic seldom go after other magic users with traditional weapons." He stated simply.

"Yeah. So?"

"The heir's of fire, elementals, only carry weapons for the sake of convenience. There are times when magic won't work on any enemy or you get stuck in a place where it just won't work at all. W- they are always prepared for these situations but let's say we can't use our magic but our enemy can. In these cases ou- their traditional weapons carry a second defense."

"Second defense?" He couldn't tell if the ninja sounded skeptical or curious but knowing his interests were on the battle field- it was probably the latter.

"Yeah, like carvings on a shield that prevent the other magic user from effecting it or a staff that can alter the flow of energy or the arrow..." He couldn't help trailing off in thought as he finally spoke of it though the other was clearly becoming impatient.

"Get to the point, mage. What about it?"

"Right." He nodded, he was so tired. This was really too much to deal with. "The arrow they shot you with was coated with an herb. I don't know what it's called here or anywhere else for that matter but in Celes it is known at _Raggaden_. When mixed properly and introduced to the blood stream it can become a terrible poison."

Kurogane opened him mouth to say something but Fai continued before he could work himself into a frenzy. "_Generally- _it only effects magic users, other elementals and the like. The stronger their power the more potent the poison." He paused a second, licking his lips nervously. "It doesn't kill, not directly anyway but it mimics a specific curse... Makes the person loose sight of all rational thought, go crazy. Elementals usually kill themselves accidentally before harming others but some have killed _everything_ around them."

"You sound like you know a lot about this." While he wanted the ninja to hurry and gain his strength back he was starting to regret the fact that with it came his hyper-sensitive perception.

"I do."

"Have you ever...?"

"In my country it was mandatory for all magicians be able to identify Raggaden from a distance by scent and taste alone. For those of us with... larger amounts of power... we have to build up a tolerance to the stuff."

"How so?"

"Exposure."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fai shook his head. "That's not important. For non-magic users like yourself it will force you so far into your baser instincts that your mind has to shut down. At best you would go mad and destroy everything around you until you just stop moving. At worst your heart rate accelerates until it can pump no more. It's very name means the maddening death drug."

Kurogane scoffed and though Fai wasn't looking at him he had the distinct impression that the ninja might have rolled his eyes. "So what? I'm going to go crazy now?"

"No, Kuro-silly. That's why I had to make you go to sleep. It's a lot harder to go insane when you're unconscious." He said as if he was an expert on the subject. "The body can do nothing if the mind isn't willing to put it into action. So, I put _you_ out of action."

"What do the heirs of..."

"Elementals." He corrected, smiling the same smile he knew he hated.

"Whatever." The ninja growled back, clearly knowing the game. "What do they want with you?"

Shrug. "Power."

"Was any of that stuff the Kensai guy said last night true?"

"Parts."

"Which parts?"

Fai opened his mouth, words stuck in his throat for a brief moment before catching himself and choosing his sentences very, _very_ carefully. "Well, as you've said before I _am_ a coward and I _have_ asked for my magic to be 'ripped away' several times before."

"And the other stuff?"

He shrugged again.

"Mage, was it true what they said about you being a fugitive? Is that why you're running?"

"Yes and no. I am a fugitive and a good deal of the magic they sense on me is not my own. But that's not why I run."

"Then why _are_ you running?"

_'Crap.' _He hadn't meant to add that bit on the end but the sleep deprived filter in his mind was breaking down and letting things through that should never pass between his lips, especially with Kurogane waking up more and more with each moment.

"Mage?"

"Because... because..." He struggled trying to think about what he could say without lying that would guarantee the ninja dropping the subject. He didn't come up with much. "Because there are things that are worse than death and I wasn't ready to die."

"Wasn't? Are you ready now?"

There was no accusation in the other's voice. Unable to help himself he looked down only to find the other man looking right back at him, clear red eyes meeting weary blue ones. He could see the gears working behind those eyes, trying hard to decipher the meaning in his every action. It made him nervous especially with him being this close.

"I was."

An eyebrow rose though his eyes gave nothing away.

"What changed?"

He shook his head, looking away. "I'm sorry Kuro-chan-chan. I can't answer that."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

It was strange to open his eyes and find himself looking _up _at the mage from such a close angle, even if the blond seemed intent on avoiding looking at him. It was as if he was still hiding something but as to what that was...

"Why are you being so honest?"

"Because I made a promise, silly." The idiot plastered on one of his stupid smiles, more fake than ever since he was clearly tired though apparently not tired enough to stop playing his games.

"Yeah, and how long is this supposed to last?"

_'How much time do I have to interrogate you before we leave to find the kids?'_

"Until I-" The mage froze suddenly as if catching himself from saying something he shouldn't have and Kurogane felt something horribly clear click into place, instantly settling in his stomach like a rock.

"Until when?" He tried to pull himself up but his arms and legs didn't quite want to work the way he wanted them to and the most he could manage was to sit up halfway and even that was a challenge.

The blond didn't answer having clearly slipped up and worse- knowing he'd been caught.

"Until when?" The ninja repeated through grit teeth. "Until tomorrow, next week, next month? When?" He was starting to get unbelievably pissed off and he didn't even know why which pissed him off even more. Why should it matter to him what the idiot did with his own worthless life. "Until we find the kids? Until the journey's over? Until hell freezes and pigs fly?" He was shouting now.

Fai just smiled again. "But, Kuro-scary, don't you know? Hell's already frozen or didn't they teach you in puppy school that heat rises?"

His eye twitched, the urge to hit the other coming to the forefront of his mind. "Shut up and answer me!"

"And that's called an oxymoron." His smile grew. "I can't shut up _and_ answer you. It just doesn't work like that."

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Fai by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall heedless of his burn or the fact that his own legs still didn't want to move. He forced him to look him in the eyes though he really didn't know why it mattered. "Until _when, _mage?"

"If you already know the answer then why don't you tell me?" Fai finally sighed in defeat, still refusing to meet the other's glare.

"Until you leave? Until you run away like the coward you are?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Could be worse. Gosh, I'm tired. Next chappie out soon. This would have had two more scenes in it but I really wanted to post it so they'll be part of next chappie. Also, I know I've left a lot of questions unanswered like how they can talk, half the stuff Fai's talking about, a lot of stuff involving Yuuko... it'll all be explained later. Promise.

Good night.

**Final Notes:**

1. I know the black and white mokona's have names and I know what they are but honestly I always feel so out of place when I read them in a fic. That's why I didn't include them in this one.  
2. Yes, I'll explain the language thing in a chapter or so. Get over it.  
3. Raggaden appears in one of my original (not published yet) novels.

**P.S.** Other Reads You Might Enjoy:

-If you love angst or have a thing for vampires I recommend reading my fic Darkness. Seven chapters and counting. Follows the manga very close for awhile. Blood, guilt, nightmares, etc.  
-If you love humor and well written crack I recommend Revenge of the Kuro-tan. Five chapters and counting. Chapters get progressively longer like all of my works.


	11. stupid note

Sorry if I got any of your hopes up but this is an important author's note.

Okay, some of you may have noticed that when you click the 'review' button for chapter ten that it tells you you've already reviewed. This is happening because a bit back I deleted some of my author's notes. When I did that some of my reviews went missing.

At first I thought nothing of it because my count hadn't changed but then when SilverKleptoFox kindly messaged me I took a look and discovered that the reviews had re-popped up in chapter ten. If you'd like to review but are having trouble go ahead and leave them for this author's note. It's muchly appreciated and I'm so sorry if it's caused anyone any trouble.

Thankies!

PS. New chappie is already half way outlined. Give me less than a week before it's up, three days at the least.


	12. Falling In Like

**Disclaimer:** Seems like I'm writing a lot of these things lately and not just for fanfiction. Strange. Anyways, not mine.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I know it's taken much, much longer than any of my usual updates and as a writer I'd like to say there's no excuse. I believe when we scribe's pick up the pen we have a responsibility to bring our readers through the adventure and that means seeing it to an end and not leaving them hanging for months at a time so I _am_ sorry for taking forever but as a person I do have to say that I have some pretty good reasons for not updating sooner, namely: being in a car accident, finishing my own novel (which is just a few steps away from publishing!), managing my websites, and spending time with my family.

Now that things have settled down again though I should be able to return to my regular update pace or at least something fairly regular. Please thank my awesome sis Keiyou-chan for whining, er... I mean prodding my continuously into updating this fic and SilverKleptoFox for looking this chapter over before the official posting and making sure everything was just as it should be, I can't tell you how much a fresh pair of eyes help. Thank you both _so _much!

Also, I'd like to give a separate but equally important thank you to Princess Fawna who's PM really inspired me to get this chapter out. If ever you have a request for a fic, no matter how strange, you just let me know and I'll write it. :)

**Warnings:** Some odd OCness on Kurgie's part but it couldn't be helped as far as inserting a little romance into the plot- maybe not in this chapter so much but somewhere in the future for all of you Kuro/Fai lovers. If it bothers you too much just pretend it's Tomoyo's fault, she _is _the ultimate fangirl afterall. ;) Also, while this chapter contains some angst there is a definite aftertaste to it. Fear not my angst lovers! There is much more ahead.

* * *

**Last time...**

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Fai by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall heedless of his burn or the fact that his own legs still didn't want to move right. He forced the other to look him in the eyes though he really didn't know why it mattered. "Until _when_, mage?"

"If you already know the answer then why don't you tell me?" Fai finally sighed in defeat, still refusing to meet the other's glare.

"Until you leave? Until you run away like the coward you are?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV Continued**

_'What?!'_ His mind roared, utterly outraged while his body had a different response entirely. Mouth falling agape, eyes wide, and grip nearly faltering as all his nerve endings struggled at once in the after effects of the idiot mage's spell.

"So, it's as simple as that?" He wanted to sound as furious as he felt but it came out as disappointed resignation though that would be suggesting he expected better of him in the first place. The few words spoken left a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes." The blond replied just as seriously, his tone conveying nothing of what he felt on the subject. His face was as blank and giving as the desert sands.

"You son of a..." He shook his head, trying hard to remember why exactly he felt so terrible about the possibility of finally getting rid of the other man and his annoying antics. If anything he should have been overjoyed, right? Then he remembered at least one logical reason why he should feel this way.

"You're just gonna take off and leave the kids to those assholes? Even after they were there for you? You're lower than-"

"Don't presume to know me, Kuro." The mage warned, his voice cold and clipped as if he was trying hard not to feel anything more than he had to. "I don't plan on going anywhere until we find them and kill the elementals."

Kurogane paused, taken aback by his tone before letting him go. _'This idiot's just full of suprises lately.'_ Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his face he shook his head and struggled to stand. Much more of this and he was bound to snap the blond's neck. "I need to go think."

"Kuro-tinker, you shouldn't be up and about-"

That tone... that stupid, happy, _fake_ tone...

"Shut up!" He snapped, shooting him a hard look as he used his good arm to drag himself up the cavern wall.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

He hated to see the ninja struggle like that especially when he was upset but there wasn't much he could do about it. He'd kept his promise despite his nature, if they they really wanted to get into the nitty gritty it was Kurogane's fault for asking in the first place but he wasn't about to point that out as it was bound to only make things worse.

He almost reached out to help him as the ninja lost his footing once and then a second time before regaining his balance but he held himself back thinking the other might just slap his hand away or more likely- just flat out punch him. He wasn't quite so sure he could survive that, at least not right now and all bets said Kurogane would have a mean uppercut.

"You." The red eyed man pointed at him, eyes a steady blaze though his finger shook- the pain in his shoulder clearly having some effect on him no matter how small it seemed. "If you even think about moving from that spot- I _will_ chop your head off. Do I make myself clear?"

He half considered pointing out that the ninja was in fact quite the opposite of clear, perhaps the word was opaque, but then he had to go and take all his fun away...

"Yes or no, mage?"

He sighed, hating his nature for wanting to joke at a time like this as he once again looked away. "Yeah."

"Good. I'll be back." Without another word he grabbed his sword from alongside the wall and left on nearly steady legs.

Fai wanted to go after him but he knew he never could for so many reasons. Before yesterday, when his whole world had started to crumble, he'd never go after him for the sake of keeping distance and protecting them all from him but even more so for protecting himself from them,... from being found out.

Willing distance he could do.

Rejection he could not.

Which brought him to the next reason why he couldn't go after him... The ninja was very likely to kill him with the mood he was in right now, that and he didn't have enough strength to stand let along go after a fully fueled and raging ninja- and that's without mentioning the big pointy weapon he carried.

Sighing as the false smile that protected him from the rest of the world fell into place he pulled his legs up to his chest and cursed the silent tears that stole ruthlessly down his cheeks. He was too exhausted both emotionally and physically to care or question why they came as he laid his head down on top of his knees, letting his eyes fall closed in defeat.

The ninja no doubt hated him right now but that was okay. That was the way it should be because as soon as they rescued the children his life was over- literally. _'Heh, I don't even know why I care.'_ He thought bitterly, telling himself another lie as he drifted off into realm of sleep.

* * *

**Yuuko's POV **

The portal closed behind her the smell of stagnate air rushing up as it did and leaving her momentarily unbalanced though she never once faltered. She was far too accustomed to this method of travel to actually fall into a sense of vertigo but it certainly wasn't something one just adapted to even after years ripping pathways from one place in time to another and crossing the stars with nothing but her high heels to keep her from misstepping.

With less time than it took to draw breath the witch found herself surrounded by guards clad in black and red, the symbol of the crescent marking their armor. She smirked as a few dared to hold their blades against her and wondered what Mokona would have said to lighten the mood if he was here with her but alas- she had to leave him with Watanuki so she was on her own.

"So this is the great Nihon I've heard so much about. How lovely!" She cheered and clapped her hands together seemingly oblivious to those around her as she took a step forward. Her progress was barred though as more weapons rose toward her but her smiled only grew as she stared out into the serious crowed, waiting, watching.

"State your name and intentions, sorceress." Said a strong female from the back as a woman made her way forward, hazel eyes shinning fiercely as the other ninjas moved fluidly to let her through.

"I seek the dream seer, Tomoyo."

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took another step forward. "Who are you and _what_ do you want with the princess?" She growled.

"I'm afraid I can't share that information, now if you'll excuse me-"

Yuuko felt steel pressed coldly against her throat and raised an eyebrow, a completely different sort of smile forming on her lips. _'Protective, ne?' _"You would dare to bar me?"

"I asked you a quest-"

"Souma!" A younger feminine voice called out in mock anger from across the court yard. "I swear you're getting as bad as Kurogane these days. You should know by now that this is not the way we treat guests."

This woman, Souma, she'd heard about her before and had an idea what to expect when she gritted her teeth, hand tightening on the hilt of her sword. "Princess, you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous."

Yukko looked up to see a small, pale girl with long purple hair walking towards them with a smile on her face. Despite her physically ill appearance her spirit and personality radiated strength that shone through her eyes and her smile and even danced precariously between her words despite the breathlessness that wavered beneath them.

As if to prove that which hovered on the edge of her awareness the woman warrior turned suddenly as if remembering the health of her charge and literally ran to her side- the witch completely forgotten for the moment. "Princess, why _are_ you out here? You should be resting in bed!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes good naturedly, the action doing little to hide how worn she looked on the outside. "Well if I hadn't come out here I might have never known how you were treating our guest and we can't have that now can we?"

"I took appropriate actions when she wouldn't state the reason for her visit."

"By the time she was finished explaining it would have been too late. Sometimes you must trust the unknown and let it lead you where it will. There isn't always time to answer questions." She chided with a smile.

"Yes, princess. I'm sorry." Souma replied, defeated though sounding like she wasn't as sorry as she could be.

Yukko watched these small yet significant interactions pass between the two with mock disinterest. Their half serious banter spoke of many underlying paths, some to come and others never to pass. Like a single drop of rain, their choices would effect all those around them and change their world for the better.

The glare Tomoyo's ever vigilant guard sent her way did not escape Yuuko's notice as the princess was led carefully back to her chambers and motioned for the witch to follow.

"Princess..." Souma started once they were behind closed doors.

"You know you don't need to call me that. Not here." The purple eyed girl poked her hard in the arm, acting more her apparent age where others couldn't see.

The woman warrior tried another tactic. "_Tomoyo_, should you be entertaining... _guests_ in your condition?"

The princess looked up to her knowingly, a stubborn air coming over her well schooled features. "Ah, but Yuuko-san is more than a mere guest. She is one who knows of my condition and what must be done to restore it. Now, why don't you go fetch us some tea, pretty please?"

Souma looked like she was about to say no for a moment before meeting those deceivingly innocent eyes and nodding in acquiescence. "Of course, I'll be right back." She bowed before leaving, shooting one last glare at the witch on her way out as if to say _'You hurt her and you'll regret it.'_

Yuuko watched her leave with an amused shake of her head that Tomoyo soon joined with her light laughter. "Please don't mind her. She's just a little over protective."

"I see." A knowing smirk. "And how _are_ you feeling?"

The gentle lilt of her voice never faded, "Well enough to know you didn't come here to ask me that."

"Very well, but I am curious."

"I've been better but I've also been much worse. Now, what I can I do for you, Yuuko-san?"

The witch could see there would be no pleasantries before the issue at hand and decided to forge ahead though it would have been much easier if she had a nice warm bottle of her favorite sake...

"I need to visit a nightmare."

Tomoyo nodded thoughtfully and sat back in her chair. "I knew this was coming. I had a dream about it some years ago but I had hoped to put it off a bit longer." She bit her lip, eyes downward in contemplation before looking up again. "Are you sure you must go through with this so soon? I can no longer protect those who walk into the land of dreams, not until I get my powers fully back."

"I know but I do not seek protection. That would negate the purpose of going there in the first place, something I'm not willing to have to repeat and sadly this matter can wait no longer- as much as I'd like to put it off myself."

"Alright." Tomoyo took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "May I ask why you are willing to pay this price in the first place?"

"Because the past depends on it and without the past, no matter how horrific it may be, there can be no future. Many would like to think that without one past they might have a chance at a different future but that is seldom the case with Hitzusen. Fate does not always lie before us in the future but in allowing what has been to be because without it there may be nothing ahead at all." She paused. "Is that not same reason you gave half of your life energy to young Sakura?"

"Indeed."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

_'Whoosh!'_ The sound of Souhi slicing through the morning air was refreshing. Honest and reliable. Even the pain in his shoulder brought clarity and calm compared to everything else but nothing quite did it like the blade in his hand. He turned and slashed through his imaginary opponent again, stifling a wince even before it began and trying not to pay attention to the dull throb in his shoulder.

Generally rest would be best for a wound of this sort, be it something superficial- a flesh wound or something a little more serious- like getting shot with an arrow, but they didn't have time for that so he would make himself immune to the pain and hopefully prevent the muscles from tightening up. He needed to keep his movements fluid and even, to keep them his own so he could protect both the children and, ironically, the idiot who got them all into this mess in the first place.

He had too much to think about, half of which he didn't even know why he was thinking about it in the first place, it was just easier to put his mind on autopilot and go through the motions. Left, right, slash, block, feint, right, left, slash, repeat. He remembered when he hadn't been able to protect his mother and then with the death of his father... his sword had been his only true companion afterward, the only one he could rely on to protect both himself and those he cared for.

A large part of him was disappointed in himself for failing to protect the kids and the mage. Instead the dumb blond had ended up protecting him... He sighed, resigning himself to the path his thoughts had once again traveled down while watching waves lap up against the shore that had no place in a desert.

He needed to figure out what was wrong with his head before they went any further or all these unsorted emotions were just going to get someone killed but weakness was a weakness and like all things it could be overcome- all he had to do was figure out where he stood and then use the knowledge to make himself numb to the effects just like with the wound in his shoulder. He just needed to... figure it out.

But where to start? Hell, _how_ to start? It wasn't that he wasn't an emotional person- it's just that his emotions had a slightly more narrow range than most peoples. Anger, pride, hatred, and well concealed care. Working with anything beyond that was a new experience entirely and then something Tomoyo once told him wormed it's way up from long buried memories.

_'Figuring out how you feel about someone isn't always the easiest thing to do. Just because you _think_ you feel one way doesn't mean you really do.' _He'd given her a blank look wondering what the heck she was going on about this time and praying to Kami it didn't end with someone getting dressed up in one of her creations. _'In order to really figure out how you feel about someone you have to have experiences with them and make memories. Sometimes though people need to know how they feel sooner and don't have the time to make those important memories- learning their emotions through trial and error. When this happens we have to dream or use our imagination.'_

Back then he'd tried hard not to let on that he wasn't paying any attention but now he found himself dredging up memories of old and listening with a... slightly different resolve to her each and every word no matter how silly it seemed.

_'Put the person in your mind and go through the spectrum of emotions you can imagine on their face and try to keep track of how you respond to each and every one. It's not the same as having the actual experience but it will give youa good place to start.'_

Kurogane nodded mentally as if listening to an old mentor and in some ways he supposed he was- not that he'd admit to having ever paid attention in the first place though by his luck she probably knew already.

The second he put Fai in his mind though he frowned as his brain automatically conjured up an image of the idiot laughing and calling him Kuro-woof. He shook his head, trying to banish the image as he sat down on the sand and forced himself to focus. This was important.

He pictured the mage with indifference on his face first. It was a neutral emotion and easy to start with. Blue eyes out in the distance, mouth curved in neither a frown or a smile. Though he often thought of it as a look of one not caring the more he kept it in his head the more he felt like the mage was actually looking at something painfully but locking it away too far for others to reach. It made him curious, he wondered how he'd gotten so good at locking things away and it made him angry- he was always hiding something.

Next he imagined the face he'd seen for what seemed like the first time just the other day- anger. His eyes weren't necessarily hard... just cold. Not as distant as some of the masks he wore but definitely a crack in the usual facade and, frankly, he didn't like it. Something about that look made him want to squirm and look away and he, Kurogane the ninja, did not back down from _anyone_ but that face... it just wasn't natural on him. Like someone else was looking through his eyes and directing his motions.

He moved on.

He imagined Fai sad and the image came far too easily despite the deceptive smile he constantly wore around the children. He'd glimpsed it whenever the blond thought no one was looking curled up on a windowsill or in a corner trying to hide his face away whenever he feared he couldn't hold it back anymore. The sight, mental or not, made something in his chest clench. It didn't feel very good and made him want to fix whatever was wrong and though some part of him wanted to shake off that thought as stupid and downright crazy but he kept it at bay knowing that would ruin the whole point of this exercise.

He imagined him frightened, like when he was asleep- curled right in ball, unguarded and having one of his desperate nightmares. The image set him on edge instantly. He remembered nearly reaching out for him once to wake him up but thoughts like the one before made him hold back. Thinking on it now he wanted to slap himself as another memory came forward. He remembered one of the times he'd so carelessly uttered the name _Ashura_ in question...

The utter terror on the other's face before the mask slammed back in place made his gut churn again as he wondered just how many times he'd failed to protect the mage from himself, from the things he feared... He'd ignored it this whole time just because of his own weakness.

Then he imagined Fai smiling... and _growled_, smashing up the mental image like a dirty piece of tinfoil because that's all it was. Meant to distract and reflect the smiles all around him in an effort to hide his his own broken and battered one. It disgusted him. He could always tell it was fake too, not by the smile itself but by his eyes and the overly cheery lilt of his voice. Neither ever matched.

For the sake of the exercise he tried once more to imagine Fai smiling.

A true smile.

Images of him cooking with Sakura came to mind first, the way he looked whenever she was engrossed in one of his recipes or how he smiled when Syaoran would declare his love for her- no matter how bashfully or far from earshot of her it was done. He smiled himself at those images and fought the urge to force it back down.

Surprising himself he wondered idly if Fai had ever smiled at him like that when he wasn't looking. He'd like to think so, despite how annoying he was. The idea that he couldn't make the mage smile was much the same as when he'd stopped himself from waking the him from his nightmares. It was a failure, something that needed to be fixed or overcome. To not be able to do something so seemingly simple was weak.

He sighed, remembering the next part of Tomoyo's instructions. _'Imagine hugging that person.'_

He tried.

And failed.

Miserably.

_'Imagine kissing that person.'_

Thoughts of the incident in the water surfaced immediately, the whole scene taking over his imagination as the corners of his lips fought to rise in a wry smile before he decided to move on- fast.

_'Now try to imagine them pushing you away. Like they want nothing to do with you.'_

At first he refused, his mind telling him it was a stupid exercise anyway and not wanting to travel down that road but after a long moment he forced it to- telling himself to just get it over with.

The image wasn't very pleasant.

Fai pushing him away, slapping him, running away never to return... it made him oddly angry at himself. He growled aloud at the thought that he could fail at something like that and let the idiot get away. After that he couldn't even bring himself to think of hatred from the other.

He refused.

_'Lastly, and this is often the most difficult,'_ She had said with as serious an expression as a nine year old can give while talking to someone nearly three feet taller than themselves. _'...imagine that person dying.'_

At the time he'd have laughed in her face, or as close to it as he could what with the height different, and _at the time_ he'd been right to do so. He was a child born in the heart of battle and had seen many a blood covered body before his teenage years. In fact, aside from his parents he never thought he would be grief stricken over any death, it was just a fact of life but the image of Fai- body broken and cloak soaked in blood... it was a different story.

Swallowing down the bile that rose up in his throat he banished the image away immediately and opened his eyes.

It didn't take _too_ much deliberation after that to accept that he was to starting feel a certain fondness for the blond mage and even less time to decide with said new found feelings, that first crucial step.

He was going to hug the idiot.

-

-

-

[You know,... I considered ending this chapter here... but then I thought of all the horrible deaths you, my wonderful readers, might plan for me (call it a digital lynch mob if you will) so I decided to continue. Call it my gift for being so tardy with my update.]

-

-

-

[Inserts random marshmallow that no one but Keiyou will make sense of.]

-

-

-

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV**

The witch had gall, she'd have to give her that much but it wasn't the cocky, sure of yourself kind. _'No. More like she has a purpose. Even if she knows if will cause her great pain- she knows she has to do everything she can within her power or so many others will be in pain.'_

Tomoyo smiled up at Souma, taking both tea cups from her before motioning for her to leave. Her guard didn't look too happy at the idea, mouth open and ready to object but she cut her short. "Please. I will be fine but for Yuuko's sake, as well as Kurogane's I need to be able to concentrate."

Souma sighed and nodded reluctantly before taking her leave. She knew better than anyone that if the stubborn ninja was mentioned then it was serious.

"Please inform all visitors that I'll be otherwise engaged for the next few hours and that no one is to enter." She instructed as her most precious person closed the door gently behind her, trying hard to hide her own worried smile. Though her guard was older than her by a solid three and a half years she was still so much a young soul in comparison but that's what made her love her all the more. Her fiery and often brash antics not only provided amusement but often reminded her that she was just still a kid, dream seer or no, and though she had a responsibility to all the paths she had seen she still needed to laugh from time to time...

She took a deep breath. That was something the first Sakura had taught her long ago and only served to bring her back to the present. "You're sure about this?"

"Of course not, but that changes nothing."

"What will happen to your shop if something happens to you? What of your customers? There are still so many circles that have yet to come full turn- too many that rely heavily on your thread of fate. To carelessly, abet accidentally, cut it now could be disastrous."

"That has crossed my mind on more occasions than I care to count." Her thoughts drifted to a future she had no way of knowing. "I've set it up so that the Mokonas, my girls, the shop, and all my warehouses will pass into Wataniki's care should anything happen to me."

"You're certain he's ready for that?"

The witch nodded, smiling to herself. "Nothing is certain but the choices we make when we make them. _Should_ something happen to me, he may not think it at the time, but Watanuki is more ready now than he ever has been before."

"Well, if your affairs are in order and you're sure there's nothing I can say to dissuade you-"

"There isn't."

"Then I supposed we can proceed." She held out a cup of tea to the witch, bidding her arm not to shake as the woman took it- saying nothing if she did notice.

"Drink deeply and breath." She instructed, doing the same with her own cup. "I will do the rest."

* * *

**Fai's POV**

His dreams had never been the most pleasant- he never, _ever_ expected them to be anything less than horrific but even his dream self had to admit this was definitely different. The question remained though, was it good different or bad different? There was no Ashura, even his presence, a recent constant, was missing but it just couldn't be that simple.

_'No. I'm not that lucky.'_ He reminded himself.

Looking through the eyes of his dream he found himself walking down an empty hallway with dirty walls bathed in a disgusting orange color that stretched up to forever without a ceiling. The floor was tiled in all the colors of the rainbow and then some but where one would find the bright cheery colors as something of a happy omen they only made Fai want to puke like he'd just eaten way too much candy and spun in a dozen circles.

It was like a fun house in a way but everything- the floor, the walls, even the air was covered in a thick layer of dust and grime. The blond could feel it between his fingers and in his hair and the smell... he knew that smell. It was the stench of bodies- dead, decaying, corpses so far gone that they held more bugs than bodily fluids and yet not far gone enough that the skin still hung limply on the bones waiting for some desperate vulture to just pull it off.

Fai pushed forward trying desperately to get away from the all too familiar odor but with every step it only seemed to grow stronger and yet when he turned around... there was no where to go. Just a solid wall like he hadn't ever moved in the first place. _'It's time to wake up.' _He told himself forcefully. _'I need to get out of here right now.' _Ashura may have been very real but at least in those 'dreams' he knew where he stood.

His thoughts where cut short suddenly when he saw the figure of a small child in the distance, it's silhouette all but shrouded in darkness as it crept forward silently.

_'Hello?'_ He called out, his voice hoarse from breathing in the air around him. It echoed back a moment later.

_'...hello...'_

He frowned at the child's silence and tried again. _'What are you doing in here, little one?'_

_'What are 'you' doing here?'_

The echo rang back and he flinched discovering it wasn't an echo at all but the voice- it had been so similar to his own. A shaky laugh bubbled up in the back of his throat._ 'How silly... I thought it was... but the voice...' _Fai gasped, almost choking on the filth that flowed into his lungs as another realization hit him. There would only ever be one reason why a voice would sound so similar to his own- so similar that he could mistake it from his own...

_'No.'_ He tried to put force into the word but it came out more as a plea, his feet taking steps back before he gave them permission as the boy stepped into the light.

_'Oh, yes.'_ The child grinned, his sharp little teeth piercing his bottom lip like the starved creature he was. Stringy, once golden, locks framed his face and hung down well below his dirty knees reviled by wearing nothing more than the remains of an old sheet stained in the blood of the fallen. His face was drawn and shrunken making his eyes... those haunted baby blue eyes seem even larger than they were.

_'Fai...'_ The mage sobbed, knees giving way as he struggled to pull himself away from this scenario before it consumed him.

The rabid, hungry smile grew vindictively. _'Wrong.'_

_'But you- you're...'_

_'You, Yuui.'_

He felt his own eyes grow large and his blood run cold. _'N-no!' _He said shaking frantically. _'I'm me which means...'_

_'_You_ are nothing. _You're_ not even Yuui anymore. _You_ kill everything!'_

_'No. No.'_ He shook his head violently, trying to block out everything that was going on around him but this other... this other wouldn't allow it. The child started to scream shrilly, voice bringing to mind images of blood and ice that he'd fought so hard to hold back.

_'You killed Fai. It's your fault he's dead. You killed all those people and you're killing Ashura-ou with your curse! You stole our brother's name to kill the person he saved and now you're killing all that's left of him.'_ The child stomped his foot, angry red tears running down his face. _'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!'_

The feral child launched himself at Fai suddenly, his bony fists hitting him hard in the stomach and on the chest but he didn't care. He struggled trying to wrap his arms around his younger self not focused on the imaginary pain but the grief and absolute truth of the other's words as he hugged him tightly.

Still the boy clawed at his face and bit violently into his shoulder. Fai sobbed and held him tighter still not sure if he was trying to comfort this broken and feral part of himself or to help him tear his throat out just so he wouldn't have to focus on his own inner anguish- the acknowledgment that he was right and he did hate himself oh, so much.

The boy grew quiet after a moment, his movements slower and less rough until Fai realized he'd stopped moving at all, his head hanging limply on his neck. _'You kill everything.'_ The empty hallway whispered to him. _'Everything freezes and dies beneath your touch.'_

Stunned he dropped the body to watch in horror as it fell to the floor soundlessly, arms flopping without resistance and head turning to lay at an awkward angle. Fai gasped in an out, well past the point of hyperventilation if he had been awake. Knees coming up in self defense from the world he curled around himself, the hallways spinning as he rocked back and forth trying to pull away from the child like lilt that continued to taunt him.

_'You are a burden.'_

_'Coward.'_

_'Thief.'_

_'Murderer.'_

_'You kill every-'_

"It's alright."

Fai jerked at the sudden intrusion. The voice had been oddly warm and solid unlike the hollow echo of before.

_'Don't get too close.'_

_'You have no right to-'_

"It's alright, wake up." The voice repeated closer than the first time.

_'You'll only get him killed.'_

_'You don't deserve-'_

"Oi! I said, wake up."

Fai gasped suddenly pulled from the hallway by the arms of another. Confused he thrashed wildly trying to get away, but whoever it was only waited for him to wear himself out as tears streamed down his face. He tried to turn away, ashamed of not being able to hide his emotions better, but the arms wouldn't let him.

"It's just a dream now wake the _hell_ up, mage."

Now the voice was starting to make sense.

"Kuro-wakey?" He asked, eyes still tightly shut just encase he was wrong.

"Quit calling me stupid names, idiot."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV - Just moments before.**

_'He's gonna flip out.'_

_'No he's not.'_

_'Yes he is, he's a spaz.'_

_'Speaking of spaz- why are you arguing with yourself?'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Whatever.'_

Kurogane sighed, mentally kicking himself for being so awkward but it couldn't be helped. He didn't _do_ comfort, it just wasn't his thing and he never was one to get closer to others than need be. _Close_ and anything to do with the word only spawned more emotions than need be which caused people to get killed in battle... then again it was a little too late to be thinking about things like that.

The two of them were already closer than they should have been if not by choice then by the pure circumstances of this journey. While they didn't know anything about each other, couldn't have a civil conversation for more than a few minuets unless someone was dying, and one often tried damn hard to provoke the other -cough- blondie -cough- they did have a few things on their side.

The kids.

They weren't _their_ kids, they weren't even their responsibility and as far as he was concerned they could easily take care of themselves but they were so young and they hadn't yet been through the things he'd been through. He doubted very much they'd been through anything close to what the mage had been through and he didn't want them to. From the way Fai acted it was much the same, both of them trying to protect the two in their own way but both of them trying to keep their distance and picking up where the other left off. While he taught them to take care of themselves the blond reminded them to have fun. Where he taught Syaoran to fight, the mage taught Sakura to cook. When one enforced the other nurtured.

The other thing they had in common, though neither would admit it unless they absolutely had to, was fighting. The were both skilled warriors who knew their way around a battlefield better than most and could manipulate just about any weapon to their advantage. Where he had brute force the other had agility, where he smirked to scare his foe Fai fought with a cool countenance that had much the same effect and while these differences united them it was also where another sort of difference tore them apart and caused most of the problems in the first place.

Where Kurogane saw a means to protect those he chose, to stand up for himself and others- Fai saw an escape from life. Where he took what pain he had to to get to the end of the war Fai put himself in pain's way just for the hell of it. He was such an idiot.

And he was an idiot for somehow falling in _like_ with him.

A whimper caught his attention and pulled him from his thoughts. He'd come in just a moment ago to find the mage precisely where he'd left him, hugging his knees to his chest as tears streamed in rivulets down his cheeks. Fai was perfectly silent aside from the occasional low whine at the back of his throat and small, almost imperceptible sniffles.

At first he stood there, trapped in indecision. Hadn't he just berated himself moments ago for not waking him the last time he was like this? _'Yeah...'_ but still he hesitated. How would he react? Hadn't he just threatened to kill him a few hours ago? He was planning on leaving anyway...

_'No.'_ A voice within him said firmly putting his foot down. Thoughts like those could all come later, it was like asking if you were going to die before going off to war. It could happen but just because it could didn't change anything- you still had to do what you had to do and asking questions like that would only scare himself and he wasn't about to do that- damn it!

He moved slowly till he was kneeled before the mage and reached out a hand, brushing a few golden strands from his face as he ignored everything else going on in his head for this present moment. "It's alright."

Fai flinched, curling even tighter into himself. Kurogane sighed, taking that one last step off the cliff as he did so and wrapped his arms around the other, the scent of wind and mint rushing up through his senses. "It's alright, wake up."

A sob broke through the other, fists tightening in his shirt as the ninja held him. "Oi, I said, wake up." He said a little more forcefully. He couldn't fail at this, here he was fighting an enemy he couldn't see and he didn't even know where he stood. These weren't the kind of odds he was used to but he wasn't about to let them overcome him.

Trying to twist out of his grip the mage thrashed and squirmed until he seemed to run out of energy. Frustrated the ninja gave him a little shake "It's just a dream, now wake the _hell_ up, mage."

Fai gasped, his whole frame going rigid as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Kuro-wakey?" His voice was unsure, eyes still closed as if he didn't quite believe he'd be awake when he opened them and not ready to hand over his hope to the assumption that he might be.

"Quit calling me stupid names, idiot." He said softly, brushing a hand through the other's hair again- words and actions contradicting each other.

First one, big, blue eye opened tentatively and then the other snapped wide- his face a mixture of shock and something else... something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You- you're hurting my arms." He said after a long second.

Kurogane blinked a few times before the words linked together properly in his head and he quickly let go remembering that the other was still burned quite badly from his time in the sun. "Oh, uh... yeah." He mumbled, standing up instantly and taking two or three large steps back to give them both some well needed 'man' space.

Silence reined for a long awkward moment as he tried to find something to do with himself, cursing the blond for being so quiet and wearing that bewildered face and...

_'Why is he smiling like that?'_

"Kuro-chan?"

_'Ah, crap. Not _that_ tone.'_

"Where you just _hugging_ me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, yeah. I'm just _that _evil. :) I'm not going to make any promises for when the next chapter is out but for those of you who know me well enough you know it shouldn't be more than a month so long as no life altering events get in the way this time.

[Edit: Also, them being able to understand eachother is addressed in next chapter. It's part of the plot. Deal with it.]


	13. Asking the Right Questions

**Disclaimer:** Wow. I really don't have anything creative to put here. That sucks. I don't own TRC, xxxHolic, or anything worth more money than... well, I'm poor so you figure it out.

**Author's Note:** Not too sure about this chapter. I don't like it. Not enough action in it, a lot of dialog but it's all important as more of Fai's past is revealed and Kurogane continues to dig for answers. Next chapter will be almost entirely be in Kuro/Fai POV for those of you who've been missing it desperately.

By the way, Ashura and Yuuko only play a minor part in a few more chapters and then they're out of here until the sequel (yes, there -is- a sequel!). I just need to write them in for a few things to set the plot into motion. Lastly, I have some questions for my reviewers below, please take a look at them as they'll help me pace this all better. Thankies, you're awesome!

Also, a huge thanks to SilverKleptoFox (my awesome beta!) and my sister Keiyou (currently known as 'she-who-reminds-me-to-write'). Without you two I probably wouldn't get anything done, lol.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"Kuro-chan, were you just _hugging_ me?"

The ninja's eyes went wide, his lips parted in a silent but ever persistent denial and all Fai could think about was how much Kurogane suddenly reminded him of a nervous child halfway caught between doing something really sweet and something equally stupid depending on who's eyes you saw it through. Embarrassment flooded the taller man's features as he stammered.

"Y- No!" Pause. "I mean... Damnit!" He sighed, shoulders slumping with a resigned grimace that left him looking torn between acceptance and defeat. "Maybe." He rubbed a hand across his face before pushing it through his hair causing his spikes to go further awry. "What of it?"

Fai allowed himself a fragile little smile and skipped the obvious question of the other's motives knowing his own could be called into account just as easily. "Thanks." He said quietly, if not with a bit of sheepishness of his own.

Kurogane was looking at him again, the awkwardness in his body language dissolving in a few short seconds. He was thinking, the gears behind those crimson eyes churning too fast for the him to follow. He didn't like it. Looks like that meant the other was seeing far more most people tended to which was by far more than he wanted anyone to see in the first place.

"You should eat something."

Fai blinked at the sudden change in topic and mood. It wasn't fair that the ninja could switch between uncertainty, to plotting, to level-headedness in a matter of breaths. He was the one constantly having to shift between one facade and the next here the other man had a natural born talent to keep him on his guard.

"Huh?"

"You haven't eaten since we got here the other day. The kids smoked some of the left over fish they caught..."

"Oh, was Kuro-sama-san worried about me?" He mocked in a flighty voice, his face tilting to the side.

The ninja ignored him and tossed him the cloth they'd been using to keep fish from getting everywhere. "Shut up and eat."

The mage looked down at the offending meal and tried to keep his stomach from lurching. "That's alright, Kuro-rock. I'm not very hungry." He started to laugh but the look on the other's face made it catch halfway in his throat.

The ninja turned to him, one eyebrow raising above the other in a look of pure annoyance, his voice reaching a new level of quiet as he spoke with a deliberate slowness. "You are going to eat. I don't _care_ if you're hungry or not but you're going to eat something or I'm going to shove it down your throat. Understand?"

The mage gulped and nodded, deciding it was better to just close his mouth and not antagonize the big doggie any further- for the moment. He owed him that much for waking him up from... whatever it was that was going on inside of his head even if he still wanted to go back to sleep, his body crying out for the rest that was continuously being denied it.

_'Mmm, sleep.'_

Yes, that sounded really good right now. So good he was willing to tempt the ninja's ire once more for a chance to slip into the world of his nightmare's if only it meant he'd be able to focus more upon waking. "I'm really not hungry, Kuro-chii-"

"Don't care."

"But-"

"Don't care."

"Kuro-"

"Don't. Care." The other repeated firmly, his eyes glinting dangerously with something he didn't know how to read. "You're eating and that's that."

"But I'm _tired_!" He whined and the other sat down in front of him true to the namesake he'd given him only moments ago. Kurogane was like a rock, hard in head and spirit but most annoyingly of all- not about to budge for anything short of a natural disaster and even then...

"Eat then you can go to sleep."

Fai relented, knowing he didn't have the energy to take the other on and reluctantly nibbling on the smoked fish. It wasn't bad though he wasn't really a fan of water food- a single experience with what the ninja deemed 'Soo-shii' or some such had convinced him of that much. He shuddered at the very thought of the slimy substance and thanked whatever so-called gods ruled in this world that the food before him was already cooked.

That aside, the sudden silence was getting on his nerves and he almost said something but it seemed he wasn't the only one effected by it.

"What were you dreaming about?"

He almost lied.

Almost being the keyword but then the memory of his promise floated back to him. His stupid, _stupid_ promise. "How about a different topic?" It wasn't a suggestion, no matter how it might have sounded to the untrained ear.

"Hmm." It wasn't exactly a sound of agreement but it would have to do since Kuro-chipper didn't seem to be pursuing the topic.

_'I wonder how long that will last.'_

"Why were you trying to hide the whip marks?" The ninja braced an elbow on his knee, his face in his palm as he set in for what could possibly be one of their more difficult discussions. "Why are you always hiding everything?"

Fai choked on his food.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Their cell was neither dark nor dank or any of the things you might expect a dungeon keep to be. In fact it was quite clean, the stone at his back white washed and sharply cut into smooth brick fitted tightly together. The floor and the bench upon which they sat were much the same. White, clean cut, and seeming to lack any real substance in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint. Even Mokona seemed oddly subdued.

As an archeologist he had to admit this was a very nice hold- not that he had any references to go by other than it just seemed to be so. Everything orderly and well planned out as to where it was placed but there was something off... Everything just felt so cold, a shiver that would run up and down his spine constantly if he paid it any heed. There were no windows to bring in the warmth of sunlight and beyond the bars of their little prison the white of the walls gave no flutter of reflected light.

It was just nothingness.

He shuddered at his thoughts, bits and pieces of things that for some reason just weren't fitting together inside his head. They could have easily taken Fai so why did the heirs of fire take them instead? Was anything they said about the rogue mage true? If not then why lie? If so... He shook his musings away, instead choosing to focus on something more pleasant, though equally alarming.

She was still asleep, wrapped up tight in his arms as if he could protect her from the coldness emanating around them. He refused to look awake, couldn't even if he wanted to. If he kept his eyes on her he could almost convince himself of certain things. Things that would help keep his sanity in this constant nothingness between lack of information from the witch and not knowing what was going on with their other companions.

The first and most important thing he _had_ to convince himself of was that Sakura was _not_ going to disappear. When he was young his father had taught him that people's thoughts influenced the world around them and he didn't want to think even for a second that his princess might just fade away. Not only that but he was already having trouble following the witch's 'sit and wait it out' plan and thoughts like that weren't really giving him much more encouragement.

The second thing he had to convince himself of was that the lives they'd had before they began this journey were real. They hadn't always been traveling, moving from one world to the next too soon to make any real friends or take a break. They hadn't always been 'just' surviving however they could, constantly facing the unknown and adapting to it as quickly as possible. It was nerve wracking and as they continued on it got harder and harder to remember that this wasn't all there was.

Just watching her, her face so sweet and pale in this dirty place, it was so hard to imagine that there was a time when she could dance without thinking that she didn't have all the time in the world, that her smiles could set a whole kingdom at ease, and that her kindness couldn't tame even the cruelest of hearts.

_'That there was a time when she would look at me and know who I was- maybe even better than I knew myself.'_

He needed to convince himself of these things. Normally Fai or Kurogane would help remind him that this journey wasn't everything but they weren't here right now and they hadn't been there when she suddenly fell cold and unconscious to the ground, an innocent smile still gracing her features as if to say she didn't hold a grudge against those who did this to her.

It had happened just after they passed through the barrier into this world, shadows splitting before their very eyes and all the life in her just withering away until there was nothing more than a candle's flame within her. _'It's just like before... when she first lost her feathers.'_ Yuuko's words hadn't been up lifting in the slightest but he knew he'd have to trust her, trust them- even if time wasn't on their side. _'Please hurry. I can't lose her again...'_

Movement brought him back to the present moment and he smiled at seeing her eyes open if only just a little. She'd been dreaming a lot lately, if the movement behind her lids was anything to go by, and he could only hope her dreams took her to a far off place full of sunshine and warmth. Anywhere but here.

"Good morning, princess." He whispered.

She yawned, tiredly rubbing at her clouded eyes. "Is it morning already?"

He frowned, trying to remember how much time had passed since they'd been brought here. "I'm not sure."

"Mmm." Her eyes fall closed again. "I had the strangest dream."

"What was is about?"

"There were these two little boys..."

He brushed a strand of her hair back, knowing she wouldn't notice in her fevered state. "What about them?"

"They looked exactly alike but one of them reminded me of Fai-san. Only one of them... but he didn't call himself Fai." She gave another light yawn, drifting away again.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

The mage gave another slight cough, thumping his chest in a halfhearted attempt to clear his air way. Why did that oaf have to be so blunt? Why couldn't he build the questions up instead of just diving in and going straight for the kill? Why, why, why?!

_'You know very well why.'_

He mentally berated himself. Yes, he knew why. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. The ninja had no right to care, to act like he cared because he couldn't care. No one cared.

_'It's not supposed to be this way. He's not supposed to get close... he... I... damn him!'_

He didn't want to answer the question but what could he do?

_'Perhaps...?'_

Suddenly he found his lips moving of their own accord, words flowing from between the chapped flesh listlessly as he struggled not to give anything away between bites of food that he couldn't tasting any more. He couldn't tell him why but maybe... maybe he could give him something to get him off of his trail or at least get him to stop with all these damn questions?

"We... I... There were a lot of rules where I'm from. Rules that helped protect the people, the king, even rules that helped protect the weather because everything was interconnected. Or at least that's the way we were brought up to see it."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Kurogane listened intently while the mage spoke. He wanted to ask about the wording the magician had chosen, consciously or not. Did he not believe the same things his people did? If not, then why? But instead of voicing these thoughts he remained silent, leery that if he interrupted, even for a moment, he'd never find himself in this position again.

He'd been right before. He was sure of it now. It was all in _how_ he asked his questions, not _what_ he was asking about. To put it simply: ask an idiot a direct question- get an indirect answer. Ask an even more direct question and said idiot was bound to throw him a bone and answer the less threatening one. It was a nice trick but now that he knew how to play the game he had a chance to rewrite some of the rules and as any great ninja knew that was the first step towards making it from one side of the battlefield to the other.

"It didn't matter why you chose to broke the rules." The blond continued, eyes downcast. "Even if you had the best of intentions- you still had to serve your punishment. He... It was so the people wouldn't get carried away thinking they could do whatever they wanted so be it they could justify it."

"My..." He took a deep breath, pausing for a long moment. "The king had been away in one of the neighboring countries for many days, maybe even weeks if I could remember right. We were... we weren't exactly at war with them, not in the general sense, but there was a lot of bloodshed between 'us and them', so much so that I was afraid for the king's safety despite his power and obvious ability to take care of himself."

The mage leaned his head back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed and voice conveying a strangely practiced tone. "When he returned he was covered in blood. I was... young ... and stupid. I thought it was his own." His words harshened momentarily before regaining a tenuous balance. "Concerned, I pulled on a thread of my magic, preparing it just in case he needed to be healed. He didn't and when he felt me calling on power he was furious. I wasn't- was never supposed to use my magic in his presence. Not ever."

He paused and for a long, tense, moment Kurogane wondered if he was going to continue his story or if there was even any more to be told- anymore _he_ would be told. It seemed unlikely but then-

"For using magic in my king's presence, no matter my intentions, I was whipped ten times every few hours for three days and three nights. I was continuously healed every other time, so my scars aren't as bad as they could be." He smiled ruefully to himself. "He forgave me for my intentions, I believe, but he couldn't allow my behavior to continue. Nothing good would come from intentions alone if I were to try that again."

Kurogane frowned at the slight man before him. There was something in the way he'd word his story, the detached way he spoke, as if he were repeating the hard ingrained words of another. "And did you?"

The blond looked up, confusion flashing in his eyes as he was pulled from that secret place of all things dark and hidden. "Did I what, Kuro-silhouette?"

"Did you ever do it again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Fai smiled then, that eerie, half lying smile that made him wonder who the mage was really trying to lie to and if he thought it was working. "I'd have thought you'd have figured that out by now, Kuro-snow-shine. I'm a fool for doing stupid things."

His eyes narrowed bluntly. He wouldn't comment on that. For now.

"Were you punished then too?"

"Yep."

"The same way?"

"Nope."

"Why heal you if they were just going to whip you some more? Wouldn't it make more sense to do it at the end and then only have to do it once?"

The blond chuckled without meeting his eyes. "Silly, Kuro-frog-rabbit. That kind of healing doesn't make the hurt go away if that's what you're thinking. In fact if you do it enough to the same bit of skin it makes it ultra sensitive. Kind of like my sunburn."

Kurogane frowned. "That didn't answer the question."

From the way the blond's head dropped and his voice lost what bit of his smile reached it he knew it too. "It's not a punishment if I'm unconscious throughout it and I didn't exactly have the abundant stamina you see in me now."

A thought occurred to him. "How old were you?"

Fai stared at him without answering, leaning his head back against the wall again and slowly chewing a large chunk of fish as if to say 'next question, please' and Kurogane knew enough when he'd followed a trail to it's end and when to start on another path.

"Where'd you get that dagger you had the other night and why haven't I seen it before?" _'Usually I notice that sort of thing.'_

The mage observed the other for half a second, trying to see what he was getting at before closing his eyes and leaning back. "You ask too many questions, Kuro-quirky. Why is that?"

"Because from the sound of things I won't get another chance and besides," Shrug. "it gives you something else to do while eating."

"Mm, I already have enough to do while eating just trying to stay awake." From the dark circles under his eyes that didn't look too far from the truth.

"Good, then this'll help you do that too. Now, where'd the dagger come from?"

"Not a dagger. It's called an athame."

Kurogane waited for a moment, resisting the urge to snap when the mage took his sweet time. "And?"

Fai sighed, relenting. "_And_ magic is a raw, wild thing. More so in some cases than others. The bulk of it's direction is given by the one it comes from but just as you can't easily tie a silk bow on a kitten with those big hands of yours I can't use my magic to do finer, more detailed, or directed things without a bit of help. Some use wands or staves, others use song, words of power, marked stones, even blood. In my-... for me it was only proper that I use an athame. It suits the magic I use."

"But not your magic?"

The blond stilled, not even daring to breath. Kurogane had barely caught it between the words. At first he called it 'his magic' and then 'the magic he used.' Immediately he thought of what the so-called heir of fire had said.

"I _prefer_ sound as my directive medium, but it's better I use an athame. It suits _ice_ ." It was an answer within an answer to a question he hadn't asked but the ninja knew he wouldn't find it so he let it go for now, storing it away until he had more information. The other had stopped eating. His eyes once more closed.

"What were you dreaming about before I came in?"

Fai laughed harshly, never leaving his almost relaxed position against the cavern wall. What Fai had been 'dreaming' about was a severely under-worded question and he knew it but saying so just didn't feel right.

"What were _you_ ?"

Now it was the ninja's turn to be caught off guard at the quiet lilting voice, so soft after the false laughter that tore through him mere seconds before. "Huh?"

"When you were under the effects of Raggaden. What horrors did your mind conjure up to entertain your resting psyche with? Were they pleasant? Would you have felt in the mood to discuss them just after rising from the pit of them? Have I asked enough questions yet? Should I ask more? Have you-"

"What was the song you were humming?"

He hadn't meant to change the topic let alone divert the blond from his nearly aimless tirade but from the way the other had suddenly sat up it was clear that it had worked that way. In truth he'd thought about it while they were talking about the 'athame' earlier and had only just voiced it since it seemed he wasn't going to be making any progress with his last question.

The mage took half a second to collect himself before looking away again and mumbling under his breath. "...ll...by..."

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Lul...by..."

"A what?"

"It was a lullaby, alright!" Fai snapped suddenly, his eyes going wide and a hand covering his mouth at the slip of emotion that clearly wasn't meant to make it's way through his defenses.

"Oh." It was a pitiful response, he knew it, but what else was he supposed to say?

The mage pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms and head on them, calming down slightly though pink still tinged his face beneath the sunburn. "It was something our- my mother used to sing to... me when we little. She taught it to us before I left."

_'Another oddly worded answer. He could be hiding anything at this rate.'_ His thoughts drifted to his own mother and though he couldn't remember it he knew she had done the same thing on more than one occasion. "She must have been a very good person." _'Or at the very least- very patient.'_

Fai smiled haggardly. "Kuro-chii's so sweet." He beamed.

Kurogane to his own surprise didn't get angry, his eyes still pitying though he knew they shouldn't have been. The mage didn't need pity. He needed someone to knock some sense into him... or something like that. "Why do you smile when you don't want to?"

"Because it was the last request of several long dead people."

"Che." He shook his head. "The dead have little right to the lives of the living."

The mage shrugged, not deeming to answer that one way or another.

"Get some sleep, idiot."

Fai looked up at him, his brow furrowing. "But-"

"You said you were tired so go to sleep, damn it. Do you have to argue about everything?"

"Sometimes but that's not the point. We need to go find Sakura and Syaoran..."

"So, you're saying you're up to making another long trek through the desert? Right now? With how tired you are?"

"I-"

"Remember. You said you weren't gonna lie."

Silence.

"That's what I thought now shut the hell up and go to sleep already. You can't do anything for them until you help yourself." _'I could probably repeat_ that _till the end of time and he still wouldn't get it, stupid.'_ "Besides we don't even know where to start looking and it's going to take awhile to come up with a plan."

"That's not true!"

"Quit arguing and-"

"But it's not!" He exclaimed, trying for all his worth to look more awake than he really was and convey his point with what little focus he had left. "Haven't you even thought about why we can still understand each other?"

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"_'Maybe I should dunk him in the lake again.'_

Something in his face must have said he wasn't following and the blond continued on, exasperated, as if it was an obvious topic. "In almost every world where a feather has been present we've found something either abnormally powerfully or extremely out of place. What's like that in this world?"

"This place." _'You not being an entirely hyperactive moron who lies every half a sentence.'_

"Exactly. That's why the lake is our best bet."

"Huh?"

Fai sighed. "Kuro-not-getting-it, do you know nothing of magic?"

"I know enough to know you're not gonna have enough time to do anything if I decide to chop your head off for dragging this on."

The blond chuckled something under his breath that sounded oddly like "That's what you think, Kuro-chan" before "It's all about the lake. Moko-chan isn't here but we can still understand each other."

"And?"

"And it's all so simple! Those elementals are attracted to power. I have power so they want me but I'm not the only thing. Before we got here the lake was here. It's out of place and even Mokona said he could sense one of Sakura's feather here, thus the lake is connected to that power. Aside from it and us I doubt there's anything else on this world aside from sand- but on the other side of the lake..."

"Other side? I can see across to the other-"

"No, no, no. Kuro, think of the lake like a mirror. It reflects the power within it. I think I might be able to use that reflection from Sakura's power to take us to wherever she is. All it would take is a quick spell and then..."

He couldn't help but interrupt. What the mage had just said was so different from anything else that it just wasn't... _right_ .

"Why are you so willing to use magic now when you weren't before?"

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Mokona 'hmmed' worriedly and the boy had to silently agree with what the little creature left unspoken. He wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on like this. Desperate to keep her awake and with him as long as he could Syaoran shook a little. "What do you mean, princess?"

Her eyes peeked open again, just enough to prove she was semi-conscious. "What do I mean about what?"

"About the two little boys. The one that was Fai but not Fai?"

She smiled sleepily. "Oh, it's just one of the ones Tomoyo lent me."

Syaoran wasn't even going to try and make sense out of that answer. _'This must have something to do with what Yuuko was telling me.'_ He urged her to continue. "Yeah? Why don't you tell me about it?"

Her eyes fall closed once more but she's talking, still awake in some ways, still asleep in others, but still right there in his arms as well and that's all that was enough for him. "I was under the Sakura tree again but this time it wasn't me... I was inside, or behind Tomoyo's eyes... I could see what she was seeing and the world was so beautiful. She can see everything, not just around her but..." She frowned a little, seeking words she didn't have. "Not just around but in the distance. Where we were sitting it was like Spring with all the flowers blooming around us but at the same time she could see clear out into Winter but I don't know if it was behind us or in front of us... it's like... everything goes in a circle."

"Yeah?" He brushed his hand through her hair, keeping her grounded whenever she started to drift again.

"Mmm hmm. We were sitting in Spring under the... the trees but in Winter... far, far away into Winter there was this tower and she couldn't just see the tower. She could see inside it too. Inside it, around it, behind it, beneath it. Everything."

"What was in the tower?"

"There were these two little boys..." She yawned. "One of them was at the top of the tower and one of them was in the bottom... there were no stairs so they couldn't be together... and... and..." tears gathered at the ends of her eyelashes "...they were _so_ sad. The one in the top could see the stars at night, he had a window and he had... he had hope, but the other little boy in the bottom... he could reach his window and he was surrounded by..." she wiped futilely at her face "by... things,... _dead_ things and, oh, Syaoran-kun!"

She broke down, turning into his arms with the tears streaming freely down her face now. "Princess? Princess, what's wrong?" Her body felt so cold as she sobbed into his chest, making him flush despite how serious the situation was. "Prin- Sakura? Please tell me."

"I-I think that little boy was Fai."

He held her tight, willing some of his life force into her if he can and changing the topic just enough to soothe her tears. "Why were they in the tower if it was such a bad place?"

She shrugged a little, eyes still tightly shut against her tears. "They didn't want to be there but it was the only safe place."

He frowned. "Safe from what?"

"No, not them." She yawned one last time, her energy leaving far too quickly. "So everyone else would be safe... from... them." She took a deep breath as if finishing had taken the last of her will as she drifted once more into the land of sleep.

"Sakura, come on. Tell me more. Don't fall asleep yet." He shook her a again but nothing he could say would rouse her from her slumber. Looking at her face and the sweet but sad smile that still alighted her lips he vowed once more that he _would_ get her feathers back.

_'No matter what.'_

* * *

**Yuuko's POV**

She drank the tea deeply, the soothing herbal warmth running it's way down her throat. It still wasn't sake but now wasn't the time to be trying to control her nerves- not when fear itself was the price to be paid. Painful though it may be sometimes be it was a meager penance in comparison to what she could be giving up and to what others had given her in similar circumstances.

Tomoyo's eyes closed briefly as she set her now empty cup down to concentrate. Her aura glowed with a faint purple tint, not unlike that in her eyes but somehow.. younger, more vibrant than the priestess' currently was. Her own aura a darker red in comparison forcing her to compare their differences. This girl before her so innocent with her wisdom, using her power for others by that of her own will and herself so worldly yet bound to all the rules her power presented her that it had to be called upon by the wishes of others.

"Relax, Yuuko-san. If you fight the spell it will be harder on both of us and I don't have quite the magic I used to." The girl chided with a gentle smile on her face as if following the witch's thoughts.

_'Alright, so the girl might have some years on me in her own little way.'_ She grinned wryly and took a deep breath, clearing her mind.

Slowly she could feel the sedating warmth of the tea work it's way through her, her tentative grip on the cup loosening and her eyes beginning to droop against her orders.

"Clearly state the name of the dreamer you seek to intercept."

"Ashura of Celes."

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

"Hey, you gonna say something?"

Fai blinked slowly, seeming to realize for the first time just what he'd said. "Oh." He blinked again and frowned.

"Oh?" Now Kurogane was puzzled. What the hell kind of reaction was that to his question? Part of him didn't want to push it because he knew this little ask and answer game of theirs was only bound to last so long but another part of him... it was just too far out of whatever constituted as the mage's version of normal. _'To talk about using his magic like it was nothing...'_

"I guess old habits do die hard." The idiot whispered to himself.

_'Old habits? Does he mean...'_ "How long did you go without using magic before this?"

"Huh?" That seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

"Before the witch took your..." He paused, gesturing vaguely. "The... whatever. The thing that was on your back. How long before that had you gone without using magic?"

"I-" He leaned back, eyes closing with a sign of avoidance. "I-..." He shook his head, lips falling closed once more.

"What are you afraid of telling me?"

In a second he knew he'd pushed the other too far.

Without any warning the mage turned his back to him and laid down. "I'm tired, _Kurogane_ ."

_'To think I worried about a dishonest bastard like that. Idiot.'_

Once again he wasn't so sure who the real idiot was.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

The ninja grumbled out a "Fine." and "We'll figure out what we're doing tomorrow." as if he didn't already know that. "Until then I'm gonna go through our supplies and see if I can't track us down some more food for the trip. Stay here and sulk or sleep, or whatever it is you do when you can't lie."

Fai rolled further away without answer, the heated flesh of his torso almost comfortable on the cool stone beneath him. He hated feeling so drained and useless but that was the card he'd been dealt and he'd deal with it with and hope that wherever they were heading it would be out of the desert and that they would never, ever, visit another world as hot as this one.

He still couldn't believe he'd slipped like that and so obviously too! _'Falling into old habits indeed.'_

It was so easy after that first initial taste of magic the other night, something that had been with him his entire life and as fundamental breathing... but he couldn't... It was so easy to fall into the old ways and use it for even the most simplistic things.

Then Kurogane had to go ahead and ask him things like 'why' and 'how long' and other things that just reminded him even more that soon he wouldn't be able to use it as freely anymore and that by all rights he'd never, ever, had free reign of his own magic.

_'No. I've got to remember what's happened before. They'll end up hurt.'_

He knew all too well the 'why' what with the image of Fai and all the others falling to dust before his very eyes and the maddening massacre that followed not longer after in Ashura's wake. As for 'how long'... those beautiful peaceful days... He longed to dream of them like pleasant memories of a childhood not long gone but doing so would only invite other treacherous thoughts he just couldn't bear.

_'Then again, the dreams will come whether I bear them or not.'_ He mused, allowing his mind to roam where it would. At least tonight, if only for tonight, there would be someone else there to tear him from his dreaded slumber as he tried hard to remember the last time he'd smiled for real.

_'I'm sorry Kuro, but I just can't let you in. Not if I'm just going to have to pry you out again in the end.'_

* * *

**Yuuko's POV**

Suddenly it was cold.

Painfully cold.

She could feel the warmth of her body rapidly slipping away, her breath coming out in puffs despite the temperature of the room. Her eyes fell closed as another pair behind her lids opened, furious and sharp.

"Good evening, Ichihara Yuuko." A calm voice came from the nothingness. "What brings you to my humble nightmare?"

_'I'd like to strike a bargain with you.'_

As soon as the words formed in her mind, somewhere- across dimensions far and wide, a tea cup slipped from the witch's nimble fingers. Her soul torn from it's shell and the ties that bound it laying shattered like the pieces on the floor.

* * *

**Questions for my reviewers:**

1. Is the Kuro/Fai'ness moving too fast or too slow?  
2. Was Kuro uber out of character last chapter? (Sorry but it was totally plot essential.)  
3. What do you think about the slightly more 'in control' or occasionally angry Fai that isn't portrayed in a lot of fics? Think about the first time I had Fai call him 'Kurogane' at the end of chapter 5 if you need an example.  
4. Do you like Yuuko snippets? She doesn't play a large part in this fic as it might seem at first but I am curious if you like them or feel they get in the way. I've been known to skip over other character's POVs when I want to read about my favorite characters (Kuro/Fai).  
5. Too many dreams? Do you like the dreams? Do I need to make them better?  
6. Just out of curiosity (cause I want to know about what my reader base like) what genres do you most like to read for this anime/manga? Romance, Comedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Once again, I'm sorry my updates aren't as prompt as they used to be but writing is my second day job so I'm sure you can imagine... my time isn't always my own. The next few chapters should be a lot easier on me cause I already have them outlined so maybe, just maybe it won't be so long until the next one. Keep in mind when you think about how fast I used to update that my chapters 'are' getting longer which means more to write in a short period of time on top of my freelancing and editing my novel.

PS- I can't believe the manga is ending soon!!! -cries-

PSS- For those of you with request fics I'm working on (you know who you are) I am writing them, hell, some of them are already done, but I want to get a few of my regular fics updated first- I owe all you awesome people that much.

PSSS- I know the whole Mokona thing doesn't -quite- make sense yet. Give it time.


	14. To Ignore The Problem

**Disclaimer:** FANfiction. There's a keyword in there. Can you find it? It's 'FAN', not author. Meaning I don't own anything related to Tsubasa outside my fantasies and you don't even want me to get started on those! -wink-

**Author's Note:** Yay, it's another chapter and as some of you will be psyched to find out- it's totally in Kurogane and Fai's point of view. None of that swapping all around for a few chapters. Better yet we're taking a step closer to some of that Kuro/Fai'ness you've all been waiting for. I promise the pacing, action, and all that other jazz picks up drastically in a chapter or two which I hope is alright since this time all you wonderful, awesome reviewers don't have to wait months for me to update. Right? Which brings me to another topic...

Eighty some off of you wonderful people have me Author Alert and only ten or so of you reviewed last chapter. I must be doing something wrong... either that or I completely blew your minds and left you as happily muttering, drooling, puddles on the floor. It'd be nice too know which one. -hint, hint-

And speaking of hints- Try to keep an eye out for when Fai's using magic. The differences between something as simple as a hum or the flick of an athame can make a world of difference to the plot. -wink-

**Important:** As far as the language barrier thing goes- if you're curious as to what's being said just read each word backwards [example being: uoy era = you are].

* * *

**Fai's POV**

It was nice the way the harsh rays of the sun dampened down to mere streams of warmth and gentle light as they filtered into the cavern. It would have been a nice thing to wake up to for any person... had said person not already been awake for the better part of the past four or five hours.

Unfortunately, Fai was said person.

And it was all Kurogane's fault.

The ninja had spent most of yesterday and last night after their little question and answer escapades going in and out of the cave as he went over what supplies they had left and what they could carry should worst come to worst. He'd let Fai be for the most part, apparently deciding he was going to be twice as useless and maybe just as annoying if he didn't get rest and the mage was thankful for that. What he wasn't thankful for was the feeling that slowly started to wash over him every time the other man passed him by. Like he was being ignored.

The ninja hadn't come back to the cavern for awhile now but he could hear him rifling through things and repeatedly cleaning his sword but that was just it. All the actions were constantly repeated. It was like the other man couldn't bear his presence and had to distract himself or maybe it was because he knew Fai wasn't entirely sleeping. If so, he'd expected him to say something about it. Some brash comment about him faking it or something, not to just flat out pretend he wasn't there.

That was over four hours ago. Since then he'd tried, almost desperately, to lie there and go back to sleep but the familiar darkness never came to collect him. His body rested, thankful for the chance to just do nothing in the cool escape of the cave, but his mind continued to travel near and far and further from the realms of sleep with every passing flicker of consciousness.

So, he did was any sane person would have done.

He eventually quit trying.

Getting up, he stretched with a cat like movement- with arms over his head and back arching, trying hard to ignore the chaffing caused with every breath and how he felt so terribly sore all over. Besides, after they got the kids back it wasn't like he'd be feeling much of anything unless his 'master' gifted it to him.

He shuddered at the promise of his future.

Walking through the mouth of the cave he didn't even bother to look in Kurogane's direction, he knew he was there after all, choosing instead to pretend there was nothing of interest aside from the lake before him and for the most part that's how it should have been but after last night,... all those questions... He knew this temporary escape was just that- temporary, and that he hadn't gotten the ninja off his back in the slightest. If anything, the man's silence could very well mean the exact opposite.

"So," He only just managed not to flinch when the oddly quiet voice invaded his thoughts. "What's the plan, mage?"

Fai looked at him from the corner of his eye, the ninja is still starring pointedly at his sword. It's aggravating in some ways, to be ignored like that in favor of an inanimate object, but he knows he shouldn't let it bother him. It's for the best after all. He needs to keep pushing the other away.

"Not sure yet." He replied flatly. "I need to trace the magic first."

The ninja grunted. "Trace?"

He shrugged, still not looking at him directly. "Yeah. Since we can still understand each other it must mean that somehow at least a single strand of Mokona's magic is getting through the lake." He paused. "If that's the case then there's an opening leading to wherever the children were taken. I can't specifically locate Mokona, he's pretty much pure magic so he'll just blend in with everything else but Sakura- she has a very special kind of magic. One that's impossible to mistake for something else. All I have to do is find it and have it pull us through to wherever, or as close as I can to wherever they are."

"And then?"

"And then we wing it I suppose."

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

He was watching the mage. There was no one else here to deny it to except the idiot and himself and though he was loath to admit it- it was getting harder and harder to pretend things weren't the way they were ever since he'd figured out that he didn't totally hate the blond. So, yeah. He was watching him and had been doing so just about all night. He had to be careful about it though, making certain that the other didn't see him because he knew the mage had been awake the whole time. A grand liar he might be to others but to him- he might as well have been a kid trying to get away with murder- it just wasn't going to work.

The mage never said anything as he came and went from the cavern, collecting and then recollecting things for lack of anything better to do. That and he was stuck in those circle thoughts again, the ones that went round and round no matter how many times he tried to divert them. The ones that always seemed to gravitate to blue-eyed freaks, more particularly- ones that drove him completely crazy.

He'd gotten a lot of answers out of him last night. More than he expected. Some surprising, others not so much, though nothing nearly as surprising as the fact that Fai has answered any of them at all. Just thinking about all the mage had told him left him unbalanced, if not for the content then for the sheer fact that he'd opened up- under force but it still counted and the worst part was... even though he thought he'd finally find something to hate the other for... he hadn't... which left him with a bit of a puzzle.

What in Kami's name was he supposed to do with his newfound 'not-quite-hate-almost-like' of the mage?

Where did they go from here?

Maybe they were friends?

Maybe they were something else?

Something more?

_'Maybe nothing after the way I interrogated him last night.'_ Why he'd kept pushing the questions he didn't know. Usually he knew better than to try his luck so heavily especially but then why hadn't he been able to stop himself? He was just so fucking tired of not being able to figure the other out. It pissed him off to no end.

He looked back at the mage, standing out there underneath the sun as it glinted brightly off his hair and still too red skin.

"Your burn's gonna get worse." He pointed out bluntly.

The mage didn't answer or give any inclination that he'd even heard though he didn't doubt for a second that he had.

"Whatever." He resisted to the urge to roll his eyes and went back to cleaning his sword. _'If he wants to ignore me then it's not my problem.'_

Somehow thoughts like that still felt like a lie.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

He stood there starring at the lake for a long time. It didn't belong here. This whole oasis was wrong in so many different ways. With every breath he took he could smell fresh green grass but beneath that his throat burned with the taste of sun baked sand. It was like an illusion not meant for the eyes, a fine layer of one over the other. It was distracting, he needed to look beneath surface of his senses. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and allowed everything outside himself to flow away so he could concentrate.

At the beginning of their journey when they were in the world with the Kudan and a much less lively version of Sakura had gone missing he'd asked Syaoran about her essence, what kind of person she was and how she effected those around her. He hadn't felt the need to explain himself then but it was his way of helping look for her. Like Mokona he could sense varying bits of magic, more importantly the threads of magic inherit in different people. It was a particularly useful talent if you were trying to find someone providing they were unique enough to tell apart from everyone else.

Her essence was weak then, diluted by the loss of her feathers and obscured by all the varying threads in the area but now- she had more of her memories together and a better sense of herself. As a result the thread that represented her magic was stronger and much easier to follow. It helped that he'd gotten to know her better since then as well.

Everyone has a thread of magic in them, at least one. Even Kurogane and Syaoran had a few strands of the fire element between them- which went far to explain some things for the both of them. Many people had more than one but that wouldn't matter right now. All he needed was a single strand. In most cases it was impossible to tell one person's magic from another without several of these threads but Sakura had a very unique flavor to her's. Impossible to mistake as anyone but their little princess.

Slowly, and lowly at first, he began to hum. The sound building in his chest and working it's way up to the core of his throat as he reached out with his other senses. The lake was just a reflection of the power in her feather which was connected and yet so separate from her. He needed to pick apart all these threads, similar and different all in the same. Picking through them one at a time, he whispered snatches of song just beneath his breath, his body struggling to tap into that well of power within him that he'd never been allowed to reach- but he wouldn't. Couldn't.

Just a hint of magic. That's all he needed.

It was too hot out here and even his time spent in the shade of the overhang hadn't prepared him for the energy sapping heat that washed over him. The sweat pouring down his face and the heavy air that struggled like molasses through his lungs- neither were pleasant but they helped keep him grounded, preventing him from getting lost in the magical art before his lidded eyes.

Waves danced across his mental vision in purples, blues, and all the variant hues between. The lake was brimming with a life force that shouldn't have been as all the colors swirled melded together without reason or rhyme. He followed the threads to the bottom and where they met the ground...

_'This power doesn't belong here... it's being forced here from somewhere else, another world maybe... somewhere too full or too small to contain it all.'_

He followed the lines of bright color as far as he could without actually allowing himself to be pulled into the magical tide and then he spotted it.

_'There!'_

A single pinkish strand hidden in the core of everything else like a cherry blossom in a garden of violets. He reached for it but could go no further unless he actually followed, pulling back harshly he felt his balance slip, momentum propelling his senses towards the magical vortex before him. He was swaying and struggled to cut the connection off quickly.

Too quickly.

He was still falling forward, his steady hum suddenly turning into a yelp as his senses shorted out for half a second and the world turned on it's side... He braced himself for an impact that never came as he was grabbed harshly by his shirt collar.

"Why do you always have to be such an idiot?"

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

He continued to watch the mage as he stood there, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. The fool was still bright shade of crimson. True, Fai wasn't complaining- too much, and he looked a hell of a lot better after food and a full night and a half's sleep but he was still undeniably burnt.

_'The idiot should say something if he's hurt,'_ He mused. _'but if he's not gonna then it isn't my problem.'_ It wasn't like he liked being fussed over when he was hurt either, he'd be a hypocrite to force it on the other so long as he's not- not saying something when he should be. Then he'd have to kick his ass.

Speaking of which...

Suddenly the mage looked a little less than steady on his feet, his face drawn tight in concentration. Kurogane watched him for a few more seconds, uncertainty stifling his instincts but then there was this little nagging voice in the back of his head, originally sounding an awful lot like Tomoyo's and starting to sound a lot more like his own with every passing day, that would just not go away .

Attempting to appease it he got up, intent on being close by just in case the other did something stupid-

_'Considering his track record...'_

-when Fai swayed again, his eyes jerking open with a shout on the tip of his tongue.

_'Shit.'_

He jumped up, barely managing to remind himself in time to grab the collar of his shirt instead of his arm as the blond yelped in surprise, cringing with the thought that any second he was about to get a face full of ground.

He didn't though because Kurogane caught him.

Just in time.

"Why do you always have to be such an idiot?"

The blond smiled up at him, gently pulling himself out of the other's grasp. "Because it's so much fun making Kuro-puppy growl?"

The jibe was only half hearted and even then he had trouble letting it go. "Che, whatever. So?"

"So?"

He clenched his fist. True, they were the ones being the parents to the kids but he was starting to realize now more than ever just how many times they'd helped him babysit the mage when he got into these stupid moods.

Which just so happened to be all the time.

"Did you find it?"

"Find what?!"

"The thing you had to trace, moron?!"

"Oh, that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that." Kurogane growled, still repressing the urge to hit him. If the mage was unconscious he'd be out of his hair but then they'd still be stuck here waiting for him to wake up and start the charade all over again.

"Yep, yep. The question is- are you ready to go?"

"Sure, why not?"

The question was sarcastic and the mage didn't bother answering as he pulled the now familiar, but still surprising athame from the calf of his pant leg, the silver glinting in the sun. He could see it better now, a beautiful engraved phoenix weaving it's way up the hilt and seeming to move depending on how the light caught it. The blade itself was obviously well cared for, sharp and thin down to the tip. He didn't doubt for a second that it could slice a hair thrice over if the right determination was put behind it.

"This will be a little more difficult than I'm used to..." He was talking to himself as he traced out a large circle in the sand with his finger. "Do you have everything together, Kuro-chii?"

"Nothing much to get together, the pork bun took most of it with him. We have one pack, your staff, my sword, and the shirts on our backs."

"Mmm." The mage didn't look up but he knew that damned tone well enough he didn't have to see the smile. "I should hope we still have the pants on our-"

"Shut up and get to it, mage." He didn't want to deal with this false camaraderie right now.

Again the mage remained silent as he looked carefully at his circle and then back at the lake, all manner of joking and chatter gone from his eyes as he surveyed something only he could see. "Kuro-choo, stand in the circle please."

Kurogane did so without a word. If he said something now it would only prompt the other to do something stupid or distracting. Neither idea sounded pleasant while the blond was working with possibly volatile magic. He wondered if it was 'his magic' he was using or the magic the magic 'he used' like he'd called it the other night.

Fai followed him into the circle still crouched on the ground now on the other side of his makeshift lines as he studied them from the new angle. "Yes... a little more difficult."

"Why's that?"

"Hmm?" The blond looked up, belatedly realizing that he'd spoken aloud. "Oh, well- hmm. It's complicated, Kuro-yarn. See it's one thing to pull myself from one place to another. I just have to grab onto the currents of magic and let them take me where they will but you-" He began to retrace his circle with the tip of his athame, eyes now closed though he still managed to follow it precisely- once more seeing something only he could see. "-you aren't very magical. It wouldn't pull you along just because you're nothing like it. A log in the river to be precise. You could float over the surface but you'd never be able to follow it in any specific direction."

Great. He was a log. "Gee, thanks."

Fai seemed to resist a chuckle and shook his head a little. "Bad simile." He finished the circle and started making his way around it a second time drawing small symbols in the ground. "Basically, I have to convince the magic that's going to pull us along to wherever it's coming from that you're the same thing as it."

Kurogane stared at him unblinking. "And that means?"

"I'm going to make it think you're just another part of me."

He didn't like the offhanded way the mage had said that. _'He's being purposely vague.'_

The blond stood once he'd reached the end of his circle again, surveying his markings with the eye of an expert before nodding to himself once. "Kuro, I don't know how close or far we'll end up to the others..." He left the rest of his statement open, finally looking up at the other, his entirely serious cerulean eyes saying all that needed to be said.

Kurogane understood, his hand moving subconsciously to the hilt of his sword. For all they knew this thread of magic or whatever it was could take them directly to the heirs of fire and this time- they would be ready.

The mage nodded once, seeming to realize his meaning was clear. "Alright then. Let's get this over with."

He drew one more circle, this time in the air a few feet above his drawing as blue dust seemed to glitter out from the end of the athame. The air around them rapidly turned dark and frigid as the mage gripped his arm harshly, slender fingers biting into his skin with a suddenly freezing touch.

He risked a look in the mage's eyes just for an instant, the single instant before everything was swallowed up in an icy haze and he didn't like what he saw. The mage's usually over happy or subliminally sad gaze was lost, internally frightened and externally hard.

If he didn't know any better he would have sworn it wasn't really Fai looking through those dark eyes... but then again... _did_ he really know any better?

Then, just as suddenly as the spell had been drawn up it ended in a dizzying array of something... he wanted to say it was colors and lights but he hadn't seen anything. It was weird, there and not. Nothing within his perception but just beyond the edges.

He was dizzy and a little sick to his stomach but as he stood still and held his ground against the feeling it gradually abated. There was heat on his face, the air around him acrid and full of dust. That was the first thing he noticed, the second was that they weren't in any form of danger. And the third?

He had a fairly good grip on a particular blond mage's waist.

So, what did he instinctively do?

Drop him.

Again.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

Lights danced before his eyes, swirling and wrapping around himself and Kurogane before they shattered into a million dazzling particles that left him a little more than faintly sick. It was dangerous traveling like this, not just by pulling the ninja with him and covering the other man's presence with his own but purely through the act of travel itself. He didn't have the binding mark on his back anymore, a good thing in so many ways, a bad things in the way that he didn't have a whole lot to keep him grounded and it took all of the control and energy he didn't have.

Then there was the little matter of the bread crumbs he was leaving behind.

_'With every spell I cast, every bit of his power I use I'm weaving a stronger thread that will lead him to me... but I can't use my own for something like this... not when the lives of others are at stake.'_

When everything stopped spinning his legs immediately felt weak, attempting to buckle beneath his weight as his magic struggled to pull itself back under control. It was no surprise really- all things considered. It was one thing going to see the witch- a journey taken by himself to an already known location, but pulling Kuro-poo along to the magical equivalent of a blind spot? That was another thing entirely, and just to make matters worse, everything about Kurogane screamed fire. It was in his blood whether he knew it or not and it meshed harshly with the magic flowing through his own veins and lapping at the noose of ice built firmly around his heart.

He wanted to run through all the ways in his head how the contrast _wasn't_ symbolic but he didn't have time as his knees suddenly gave out, his stomach lurching painfully with the urge to just let everything go. It was like he was eight again and trying to travel for the first time... He braced himself for the impact as a wave of deja'vu hit him.

Once again, the fall never came.

Warily he cracked open one eye and then the other, taking a slow and careful stock of his surroundings before he realize he had a very large arm wrapped around his waist. The second he did though- Fai found himself hitting the ground, dust flying up around him as his butt met the sand gracelessly.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you do that on purpose, Kuro-sly." He winced, rubbing his lower back.

The ninja said something he didn't quite catch that sounded an awful lot like concern. _'Yeah, right.'_ His thoughts didn't take him far though as his stomach gave another sudden lurch and he turned away, holding up a finger and singling the other to wait because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth right now more than just words would come out.

_'Ugh...'_

Fai breathed slowly through his nose, willing everything to settle down. He could feel the heat on his face and seeping all too quickly into everything from his scalp to his legs despite their respective coverings. If anything it felt even hotter here than it had when they were walking through the desert as the beginning of this particular journey. The thought was not a comforting one and he turned away from it as a dry heave worked it's way up his throat and he struggled not to vomit. It was followed by another and another one and then- they ceased just as suddenly as they had come.

He breathed a small sigh of relief.

Kurogane asked him something again, voice still tinted with what could almost pass for worry but once again he hadn't caught the precise words. It didn't matter though, his response would have been the same either way as he looked up at the other and smiled.

"It's alright, Kuro-chibi. Just some post travel sickness. I should tell you though that it's entirely your fault." He gave a small, mock pout.

"Tahw eht lleh did uoy tsuj llac em?"

Fai tilted his head, eyes meeting the ninja's instantly as he tried to figure out what exactly the other had said... _'Wait, how far did we land from Mokona?'_

"You can't understand me, can you, Kuro-myu?"

Kurogane stared at him blankly, eyes caught somewhere between 'crap' and '_oh_, crap.'

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

The blond muttered something under his breath as he landed butt first in the sand.

"You alright?" He didn't know why he bothered asking. A little fall wasn't about to kill the idiot otherwise he'd have dropped him off a cliff a long time a-

He paused in his thought as the mage's face took a very serious turn, lips pressed in a tight thin line and eyes scrunched just as tightly together. Holding up a shaky finger in the universal signal of 'hang on' before he turned, leaning heavily over the ground with his shoulders jerking forward again and again as the other fought his rebelling stomach.

Another long moment passed before his breathing evened out, and Kurogane had to admit he was glad the other hadn't vomited. _'I wonder if it's because of that thing he was talking about- having to make the thing think I wasn't a log or something?'_ He hated to think that the other's current condition could possibly be his fault and he refused to feel bad about it, so he didn't.

"You gonna make it?"

The mage took another deep, steady breath before looking up at him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. Oh, how he wanted to slap that look off his face, not doubting for half a second that he was going to hate whatever came out of his mouth.

What surprised him though was when it didn't.

Why?

Because it was complete gibberish.

"S'ti thgirla, Kuro-ibihc. Tsuj emos tsop levart ssenkcis." The smile twisted into an obviously fake pout. "I dluohs llet uoy hguoht taht s'it yleritne ruoy tluaf."

The ninja frowned. There was only one part of that whole damn sentence that he half understood and he didn't like it. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Fai blinked, a slow devious grin spreading from one side of his face to the obviousness of the situation hit him head on. "Ouy t'nac dnatsrednu em, nac uoy, Kuro-uym?"

_'Great. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and the only person who has even a vague idea of where we're going isn't just an idiot. He's an annoying idiot who can't understand a word I'm saying.'_

The irony was devistating.

He wanted to curse but refrained from doing so. They'd been in this situation a few times before, they knew how to get through it, the least they could do was-

"Kuro-quack, Kuro-woof, Kuro-dnas, Kuro-yks, Kuro-Kuro,..."

-act like-

"...Kuro-ydal, Kuro-ycnaf-sserd, Kuro-prub, Kuro-eseehc."

-civilized-

"Will you shut the hell up already?!"

-adults.

"Meow, meow, hyuu?"

The blond smirked, seeming to have understood in his own little way as he rattled off shredded versions of his name faster than a drunk auctioneer could sell a sell a dirty manga in Nihon.

_'That bastard.'_

"I tsuj detnaw ot ees fi ereht erew yna sdrow uoy did ezingocer dna ecnis uoy t'nevah tih em tey m'I gnisseug eht ylno gniht uoy tog morf lla taht saw eht Kuro, huh, Kuro-yttik-tac?"

Kurogane was not amused, not even slightly but decided to ignore it in favor of looking around. They were once again in the middle of the desert but it was definitely a different desert. Of all the things that made it so different he found that none of them actually made him feel any better about the change.

It was hotter here. There were no hills or dunes of any sort, no hint of shade, and the oasis was long gone. If anything, the only thing that seemed to have stayed the same was the sand, no surprise there, and the fact that there was a vast nothingness stretching out before them.

_'Great. This is gonna be fun.'_ He looked back at the blond who had already gotten up and was brushing sand from his pants, looking just a little less sick and a little more his usual annoying self despite the wilting effect the sun seemed to have on him.

"Alright. Which way do we go?"

He wanted to slap himself as soon as the question was out of his mouth. What the hell was the point in asking someone a question if they couldn't figure out what you were saying? Wasn't that still the equivalent of talking to yourself? The fact that he had to initially follow the idiot around wasn't making him feel any better about the situation, especially since said idiot could just as easily lead him off a cliff and he'd still be wearing that damn smile on his face.

Hunkering down in the sand when all the blond did was give him a half oblivious look he drew and arrow with his finger and pointed to it. "Direction." He said slowly. "What direction?" He drew more arrows all going off in different ways.

Fai nodded seeming to understand well enough and closed his eyes like he did before, humming under his breath. After a moment or so he turned in the opposite way he was facing and pointed.

"Eht gnileef s'teg regnorts siht yaw. Fi ew wollof it gnol hgoune-" He gestured vaguely. "Yllautneve ll'ew dne pu erehwemos. Yllufepoh resolc ot Mokona dna eht sdik." The blond paused seeming to wonder as well what the point of talking was when in reality he was only talking to himself. Kurogane just shrugged and started walking, figuring that if he had to turn or move in another direction the idiot would find a way to say something.

"Kuro-noops, Kuro-tons, Kuro-pihs, Kuro-pih, Kuro-pop, Kuro-pop, Kuro-pmal, Kuro-pam...'

That was to say, if he didn't kill him first.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

The sun was trying to kill him.

That's all there was to it.

Really.

They'd been walking for a good couple of hours now and no matter how far they went or what subtle shifts in course they made the great hot sphere of death was constantly looking down on them, mocking him with a voice that promised nothing but pain. The worst part to all this was that they had to keep walking towards the damn thing making the day seem all that much longer as they followed in it's rotation.

Then again, why should he be surprised? It was the story of his life.

Constantly chasing after things that could, and undoubtedly would, hurt him and being unable to to run away when he finally did decide to escape, which was more often than not, when it was already too late. It was so bad a this point that he wasn't quite sure what he would have preferred more. The freezing pain of his future or the slow death of this moment.

With every step he took it was becoming a harder choice to make.

For the first few hours he tried talking to Kuro-myu despite how little good it did him. Little as in none. The ninja didn't bother answering him. In fact, he didn't even try. Fai would have been happy with anything from a grunt to a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' kind of glare, but no. Nothing. At least in the very beginning there was the occasional gibbered muttering that could have been anything from curses to a half hearted 'shut the hell up.'

_'So, I guess he's back to ignoring me now.'_

After that he fell quiet, no longer bothering to try and get a reaction out of the ninja and the silence was already starting to wear on him as all he had to focus on was putting one foot in front of the other.

In some ways keeping up his little act was even harder now that the children weren't here. True, the guise had been mostly for their benefit since there are some things in this universe younger souls just did't need to think about but with Kuro-choo... the children had almost been a sort of distraction, a get off the hook free card whenever he needed one most because Kurogane would not call him out in front of the others. When it was just the two of them though... he didn't hold any bones when it came to asking him the painful questions- he'd proven that much last night to say the least.

Even now when they couldn't understand a word between them those carefully calculating looks from the red eyed man seemed to see right through him. He didn't like it. He knew someone... Ashura, who used to have that same look when he was a child. He constantly knew how he was thinking, feelings, and saw through each and every one of his games.

_'And we all know how that turned out, now don't we, Fai?'_ He mocked himself mentally feeling more self-sarcastic than he had in a long time.

Part of him wanted to be angry at the ninja for looking at him like that... but another part of him... wished desperately that he could be alright with it- to fall ever so willingly into that same trap his master had set for him so long ago, but no. He couldn't. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he couldn't allow himself to get any closer than he had. He needed to keep reminding himself of that one thing or it would be the doom of them all.

_'It's too hot.'_ He mused, already tired of his thoughts.

His skin was feeling worse than it had before and he worked extra hard to keep his movements careful while not slowing down or making it too noticeable. _'If only it weren't for the stupid sun-'_ "Oof!"

His face collided with something hard and distinctly musky smelling. He cringed away from the contact instantly, his mind playing catch up to try and figure out what just happened. Looking up he saw Kuro standing quite a bit closer than the other needed to.

"Wha-"

In less time than it took for him to stand there blinking like an idiot his cloak slipped from his shoulders only to be replaced with another lighter fabric, darker in color. At the same time something slipped into his hand.

Fai blinked looking down.

In his hand he held a water bottle.

On his shoulders rested the ninja's cloak.

_'That means...'_ Kurogane had just done some nice for him without any rhyme or reason.

He looked back up at the other man "Kuro-wan-" and stopped.

The ninja was almost smiling.

That proved it.

They were doomed.

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

He was doomed.

That's all there was to it.

Why?

Because he couldn't get _him_ out of his head.

The mage was falling behind again. Kurogane didn't know why he noticed only that it was slowing them down and keeping them from finding the kids. He didn't know how far the had to go but if it was going to take a couple of days, as he guessed at the least, and the mage wasn't going to make it through the very first one... they weren't going to make it very far so he kept his eye on him if but just the corner.

The guy was still a mystery to him, the bulk of said mysteriousness being that he didn't even know why he wanted to know the things about him that he did. It didn't help that the blond was always hiding something and it both infuriated him and made him want to know even more. He blamed the ninja in him for that one, not being able to figure something out was a risk and then the protector in him came out and brought up a whole new set of issues.

The blond was just so... impossible. He looked like he'd fall over on a good day outside the desert let alone several days trekking across one. He'd seen the mage defend himself the other night, but only just barely, and that had been for the sake of the kids and himself. He'd already proven numerous times that he wasn't willing to use his magic for his own protection...

_'Why does he have to be such a damn moron.'_ Kurogane was so tired of thinking in circles, he just wanted to turn his brain off for a little bit. Was that too much to ask? The mage was an adult, for the most part, it was his own problem if he chose not to take care of himself... but what if it wasn't by choice? What if he was fighting back in his own way but still fighting a losing battle?

Again his thoughts circled back to the most important thing he'd never admit he cared about.

Why was the idiot planning on leaving? The real reason.

He hadn't asked him yet, something in his mind said that the mage wasn't likely to tell him though thoughts like that hadn't stopped him yesterday with all the other questions. Maybe it just came down to one thing- maybe he didn't really want to know why the mage was leaving. He didn't want to think it was because of him or the fact that the others, those heirs of fire or whatever they were, had attacked the kids just to get to him.

Yeah, it didn't make much sense to him either but if the mage left it would mean he'd failed to protect him from whatever it was that he was really running from. He couldn't allow that. Too many people... too many... His mother as she prayed, sickened and weak. His father as he fought, desperate but proud. Tomoyo all alone in her palace despite the company she kept.

So what if the mage was more annoying than anyone he'd ever met. So what if he didn't know why he wanted to protect the idiot. He just couldn't not do anything. He'd hugged him the other night, something he didn't do for just anyone. He wasn't 'into' all those cuddly things the kids were. That was Fai's department, by far, but if that's what the mage needed so he would stay... he'd... suck it up and do it... besides... it's not like it had killed him the last time, and even then it didn't feel that terrible to do things like hug him or have his arm around the other's waist.

_'Kami, what the hell is happening to me?'_

The silence in his head prove to him two things.

One, that the mage wasn't babbling anymore.

And two, there was no god in this world (either that or 'he' was really a 'she' and had been reading far too much of Tomoyo's manga).

_'Damn it.'_

The blond had fallen behind again and was starting to look a lot like he had the last time they'd walked under the sun like this- only this time it didn't take half as long. He seemed to be stuck in his thoughts, a light and honest frown gracing his features meaning either he didn't know how carefully he was being watched, doubtful, or that he really was lost in space. The good thing was that he wasn't tripping over his feet this time, doubly so since Mokona had his staff stored away in that bottomless gullet of his.

He watched the mage for a little while longer. His hair was stuck to his forehead in clumps and his shirt clung to his lithe frame drenched in sweat. His skin was red, even more so then when they'd first gotten to the oasis- too dark for his own good. Before he'd been moving gingerly to keep from chaffing anything- quite understandable, but now he didn't seem to have the energy and while he still winced every now and then there wasn't much else as far as signs of life went with him.

He didn't like it.

The mage was wearing his cloak still. It was heavy and thick but it was the only thing he had to protect his frail skin from the sun. The blond was panting just from having to carry the damn thing around but it wasn't as if there was much else he could do. If he took it off he fried, if he left it on he cooked himself from the inside out. Not great options in the slightest.

His brows furrowed and he glanced back at the other, no longer trying to hide his gaze as he started to think. He had a cloak on, it was black so it attracted the heat just as well as anything in this place but it was light and still kept the sun off his back and that's what had mattered in the end. It was meant for the warmer weather of his own country so aside from a rather nice shade of red on his face he wasn't doing too bad. Even the kids had been protected in their cloths from home, so used to the desert themselves but the mage... he'd burnt even with his on.

_'Hmm.'_ That settled it.

He stopped walking, digging one of their water bottles out of the bag and tearing his own cloak off in a matter of seconds. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before if only for the excuse that he was trying 'not' to pay any attention to the mage but now if he needed a good mental excuse he could just tell himself that he preferred seeing the mage all white and pale... Why he didn't know but it was definitely more attractive than the half lobster...

_'Scratch that thought._ Now_.'_

He gave up on having mental excuses and decided he'd stop trying to rationalize it, things like that only brought up thoughts he had no clue how to handle yet. Besides the idiot couldn't be comfortable walking around like that.

Not that he cared about his comfort. Life and death, yes. Comfort, no. That'd just be sentimental or something equally as stupid.

"Mage." Kurogane called out but the other just kept walking, something in the half awake almost dazed look made him want to do something... maybe smile... because it was... just... it would be just a little on the... cute... ish... side if he wasn't half dead looking right now. _'Kami, what the hell is wrong with me? It's gotta be the heat. No other excuse.'_

"Mage." He tried calling him again- still no response as the other continued to walk, lost in his thoughts, eventually running right into his chest with a small, barly audible 'oof' and looking up at him bleary eyed.

"Here."

In little more than two movements he snatched the mage's cloak from atop his shoulders, throwing it over one of his own, and threw his in place where the other had been, unceremoniously shoving a water bottle in his hand at the same time. Fai looked at him, slightly more 'there' but definitely bewildered with wide eyes, his guard completely down. He felt something pulling at the corners of his lips again and didn't fight too hard to supress it as he wondered what other ways he could tear that mask off the blond's face.

He let himself smile.

Just a tiny, tiny, almost unnoticeable bit.

Keyword being almost.

The blond gasped quietly "Kuro-wan-" and froze. His mask was shattered if only for a couple of seconds, surprise gracing all of his features.

Kurogane stared at him, allowing the moment to linger for a second or so more before he turned and started walking again. For half a breath he'd almost thought about doing something really, really, _really_ stupid. Looking down on those parted lips, stuck in unspeakable exclamation he'd almost thought- the idea flitting through his mind like a traitorous bug in his ear,... about repeating what had happened the night they met the heirs of fire.

He kept walking, not looking back to see if the other was following or not because he still couldn't figure out what was going on in his own head.

He'd wanted to kiss the mage.

_'It's official.'_ The god of this world was definitely a woman. _'The damn mage just became my problem.'_

* * *

As CLAMP is composed entirely of maniacle fangirls hell bent on bringing us the best anime ever... and they did create our lovely, angsty, cute, though sometimes ironicly opposite duo... I suppose the god of that world _is_ a woman...er, several wemon. -grins- Poor, Kurogane. There's no escape from fandom.

**Questions for my reviewers:**

1. So, how was the chapter overall? To me it had a sort of filler-chapter feeling to it but hopefully that was all in my head. It also felt like it was lightly flavored with crack, lol, but it's hard to disagree with that if you've ever read some of the other stuff I've written.  
2. What do you think about how I'm doing the language barrier thing? The backwards words? I hope it's not confusing but remember you don't have to read it. They're just there so you can if you want to.  
3. What's your favorite kind of first 'real' kiss for this pairing? (This may or may not have anything to do with this fic.) A: Kurogane kisses Fai? B: Fai kisses Kurogane? or C. They somehow meet in the middle?  
4. Raise your hand if you think Keiyou-chan should make me some fanart for the end portion of this chapter!!! -inserts cute bubbly eyed face here- Pwease?

**Notes and stuff:**

1. If I didn't reply to your review last chapter it's because I recieved it while I was sick. Sorry about that, just know that I read and love them all and always try my best to reply to them.  
2. Yeah, I know Kurogane catching and then dropping Fai seems errily familiar (as in, it happened in a previous chapter) but I don't imagine our heroic ninja as the type to let our favorite mage fall on his face. As the same time though, I don't think he'd quite know what to do with the blond in his arms... at least not for a few more chapters. -wink-


	15. Just Like Raspberry Sorbet

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Plain and simple. :) Fai belongs to Kurogane though... even if he doesn't quite know it yet and Kurgy definitely belongs to Fai but together- their souls are property of CLAMP.

**Author's Note:** Uhm,... Yeah. I think I have to blame a lot of the inspiration for this chapter on SilverKleptoFox and the mention of sorbet in one her reviews like three or four chapters back. :) This chap. is a bit shorter than the others but I've been trying to be able to update sooner so,... bear with me for awhile?

Now accepting anonymous reviews!!! Though don't expect me to reply to them- sorry, but it's quite a hassle unless I have something really important to say.

**BTW.** For those of you who have PM'ed me or reviewed and I didn't reply yet- I'm working on it. I've been very sick lately and between work and preparations for my very first anime convention I've been a little flusted so give me time. By the way- Vic Mignogna is going to be at our local convention this August! How cool is that? And for those of you who don't know who that it, he's the awesome guy who does Fai's voice along with Ed from Fullmetal and Tamiki from Ouran.

**

* * *

**

**Fai's POV**

After four days of walking through the desert there was only one thing on his mind. One, singular thought that dominated all others...

Raspberry sorbet.

It was a good enough distraction but it was also a sort of self torture doing this to himself. He was bored, hot, and tired of the constant but strange silence. The ninja was being far too nice and even though they hadn't said anything to each other aside from subtle changes in direction and his own little attempts at testing whether or not they were in Mokona's range, _'Kuro-pinky-toe, Kuro-lettuce, Kuro-can't-swing-a-sword-straight,...'_ it was like the air around them had changed irrevocably. Things didn't feel so... hostile and the other man didn't look at him so much like he was annoyance as he was an idiot.

Kurogane had gone as far throwing his cloak over him every day and forcefully taking his own blue and white coat away despite his attempts to show he wasn't so thankful for it- he couldn't, shouldn't take advantage of the other like that but the other man never once complained. Not even a grunt and for the life of him Fai couldn't figure out what had the shinobi acting so... _odd._

No. Not just odd.

It was downright weird and after four days of that and the heat he was about to go further out of his mind than he already was if he didn't find something to distract himself from the thoughts that just wouldn't go away but there was nothing out here. Sand, sky, sun, sand, sky, sun, sand, sky, sun, Kurogane, sand, sky,... and absolutely _nothing _else.

So, he started thinking about food.

It started out as a fairly good idea. When you can't get your mind off something direct it at your recently abused stomach- sounded logical enough. He summoned to mind images of some of his favorite foods from Celes and Valeria, just barely remembering the tastes on his tongue from a time so long ago. Then he remembered some of the newer foods he'd had the pleasure of tasting while traveling with the children from world to world.

Jell-O was a fun food, it wiggled and jiggled like some living creature without magic and came in a variety of favors. You could even put fruit in it and it was very good. Pizza was another great food but his mind strayed from it quickly remembering a time when he'd tried to eat an extra spicy piece just to prove he could because it only made him think about the heat even more.

_'Something cold. Hmm...'_

Strawberries, straight from the ice box.

Dipped in chocolate ice cream.

_'No. I can think of something better than that.'_

He suddenly remembered a food he'd had in Piffle world. They'd been invited to a banquet just before the final race, shortly before Tomoyo's security had come for them. It was one of his fondest memories of the children.

Sakura had been the first to spot the bowl of pink, thinking at first that it was off-looking strawberry ice cream until she took a bite and her eyes lit up with glee. In seconds she turned to Syaoran, plopping a spoonful in his mouth just as he made to ask what the look on her face was for. Fai had been watching them from afar, curiosity stirring as the two kids started eating the stuff with relish, the young boy's face matching that of his companion's.

The two ate their fill, laughing and talking and just being the kids they were supposed to be- for a moment free from the cares of the world. He'd wondered if it was the atmosphere or if it had something to do with the strange looking ice cream. Later when the others were away from the table he'd stolen himself a bowl and run off to enjoy it in private just in case it did contain some oddly magical qualities.

By the first spoonful he was in love.

It was cold and had a distinctly berry like taste, but not like strawberry as he'd first surmised, and it wasn't quite like ice cream either... smoother, melting slower, and not quite as creamy... It was absolutely delicious. He ate the whole bowl, no longer caring if it had magical properties or not. In the end it didn't, of course, make all his troubles go away, but just like with the kids it almost seemed to do so..... for a little bit.

He later learned the magnificent delicacy was called Raspberry Sorbet and secretly asked if it existed in every world they came across whenever there was some time to spare and the others were busy. So far he'd been lucky a good seven out of ten times and he couldn't help but find himself wondering if this world had it as well or if something so blissfully cool and wonderful could possibly exist in a land such as this.

His mouth watered at the thought and though it was a torture to think of one more thing he couldn't have right now, (like a little shade for example), at least it worked to keep his mind from other things like their current situation.

As of late they'd been trying to sleep during the day under cover of one poor shelter or another to save their strength for walking at night, when it was easier on the body, the cool air being far more friendly to deal with during strenuous activity. It was a great plan... for the most part, or at least until they ran out of crappy shelters to hide in when the sun rose.

There was literally just a big flat nothingness and if he couldn't still sense Sakura's magic he would have sworn they'd landed in just that- the middle of nowhere and that there was nothing beyond it. No people, no town, no other life forms of any sort.

Suddenly he was dizzy, his vision swimming momentarily as he stopped. It had been happening on an off since they'd left the oasis, due to the heat for the most part but probably having a little something to do with him using his chaotic magic as well, and it only seemed to be adding to the strangeness currently surrounding Kurogane. Each time it happened the ninja would sit down, not quite acting like he needed it, but not bothering to act like he was doing it for Fai's sake even though that's the way it came across.

That and as much as he wouldn't mind taking a small break to rest up for a few minutes they were getting to the point where resting for just a moment would spell doom for them both beneath the harsh rays of the sun.

"Uoy thgirla?" A voice called out from before him, Kurogane, and he looked up to see the ninja starring at him with near blatant worry in his eyes and brows drawn together. The ninja himself wasn't doing so great, though probably better than the average person traveling through the desert like this. He had more stamina, true, and he could bear the heat if he had to, but neither of those things meant he was impervious. He too was starting to wear down even if it was barely showing at this point.

_'That it shows at all proves he's starting to get tired.'_

Fai waved a hand and shook his head, easily guessing what the other had asked even if Kurogane shouldn't have asked it in the first place. He didn't try to cover up how he was doing with a smile, not only did they not have the time to go through the usual rounds, but he didn't feel like wasting what little energy he had left.

A long moment passed before Kurogane seemed to accept this and they started walking again.

**

* * *

Kuro's POV**

He was tired. So, so tired that it seemed like lead ran in his veins, seeping into muscle and bone as it went but still he pushed forward, doing what he could to keep it from showing.

They'd been walking all damn night and at first it had seemed like a perfectly logical and survival worthy plan. Save themselves from the heat and walk while they could through the cool night. Perfectly logical in every single way and it worked just as intended.

Until yesterday, or rather last night, that is.

They started out just after sundown like usual and walking until just before sunrise when he would start keeping an eye out for shelter. Only problem was that this time he wasn't finding one. Anywhere!

As the sky began to lighten little by little, the stars growing distant and the purple and black hues from above starting to taint with gold and pink, the situation began to grow more serious. Not panic worthy, but not good in any sense of the word. He and the mage had already been walking for hours on end and needed sleep, not to mention trudging through the rising heat... the idea wasn't very appealing.

That had been several hours ago and if he had to take a guess he would say it was very nearly noon now or just shy of it with the sun high in the sky. The whole situation made him want to shout vulgarities but he kept it in, choosing instead to conserve what energy he had left.

If he'd known it was going to be like this he would have made sure they slept through the night when they had their last little bit of shelter because there was no way in hell they were going to sleep beneath the sun. That was asking for death and, tired though he was, he didn't feel like dying just because of a little sleep depravation.

He consciously held back another curse knowing that his pensive thoughts weren't going to do them any good, and it was about at that time that he noticed that the mage had fallen behind again.

This time he did curse.

The mage was behind him by more than just the usual few feet, pinching the bridge of his nose while he waited out the all took frequent bouts of dizziness that assailed him. He was out of breath and pale beneath the red, if that was even possible, and even worse looking than he'd been before. He was willing to bet the idiot was on the verge of passing out again.

"You alright?"

A few long seconds passed before awareness crept into the blond's features. He didn't try to smile, though his eyes still held that half-lying sheepish look, but Fai just waved him off and shook his head as if to say 'It's nothing'. Kurogane ignored him, standing there a moment longer to scrutinize him for himself but since the idiot hadn't passed out,... what more could he do?

He sighed inwardly. Once more lack of sleep wasn't really helping things and so he turned away once the other looked recovered enough to continue on. There was nothing they could about it until nighttime came or they found some half a rock to hide under- and that was the optimistic version of his thoughts.

They walked a little further, hardly another ten minutes passing, before the steps behind him stopped making any sound. Looking over his shoulder he could see the other holding his own head in his hands and rubbing his eyes roughly as if he could chase the sleep away with force. This time Kurogane kept walking. If the mage saw him watching him then he'd just waste more energy trying to cover his weakness up.

The ninja frowned at that thought. _'We really need to find someplace soon.'_

Not even a full five minutes later he heard his steps stop again but this time when he turned he saw the mage swaying only unlike before he wasn't even making an attempt to catch himself. He just kept going and going and... Kurogane whipped around, breeching the few steps between them in less than two or three of his own. Hardly having the time to remember the mage's burn he barely made himself grab the shoulders of his shirt instead of his arms as he struggled to balance the other out.

The mage blinked, wide glassy eyes taking far too long to meet his own as if he didn't even know he'd fallen. The totally out of it look was what scared him the most.

**

* * *

Fai's POV**

He was tired. That's all there could be said about it. His body, his mind, even the little strings that held him to the living world felt like they were ready to give way at any moment. Slowly his thoughts had turned traitorously from delicious deserts to how pleasant it would be to lie down in the sand and close his eyes. Yeah, it was hot but the heat was starting to leave behind an almost nice lethargic feeling and his skin was so burnt it was bordering on numb. Either that or he'd chaffed every part of his body so much that his nerves couldn't tell one sensation from the other.

If he just laid down,... just for a moment and closed his eyes he knew he would have the energy needed to continue on for tonight but as it was he knew staying out beneath the sun would just sap him of what little bit of life he had left. Still, the part of his mind that wanted sleep was playing tricks on the part of him that really didn't feel like dying in the desert right now.

Such a tricky little piece of himself.

_'Then again,... maybe a little bit of rest would make all the difference between survival and death from sleep deprivation...' _The voice at the back of his head whispered, gaining volume with every step he took.

He tried to shake himself mentally, willing the thoughts away but he didn't have the energy to combat some of their rather... inspiring arguments.

_'Maybe... just maybe this whole desert thing is a dream. A horribly wrong and boring dream that's so mediocre as far as your nightmares go that you don't yet have the will to wake from it...'_

The voice had started referring to him as a separate person. Perhaps that was a bad sign?

_'Maybe if you just go to sleep it will all go away and you'll wake up refreshed in a whole new world with the children and a grumpy ninja by your side. Besides, Kuro-sama's been almost nice these past few days, if that doesn't prove it's a dream then...'_

No!

_'But if you just close your eyes just for a second... wouldn't it feel so good to relax against the ground... You've always wanted to be so far away from the snow and ice and now you are... It could be peaceful, you know? To die in your sleep.'_

But the children-

_'Kuro-tan will take care of the kids... you could be in hell, well rested and surrounded by mirrors to torture you with your brother's reflection for the rest of eternity. How bad is that compared to what Ashura will do to you?'_

But-

_'Just for a second. That's all you need.'_

"Mage!"

His eyes snapped open with a force, _'When did I close them in the first place?'_ when something gripped him harshly by the shoulders, forcing him to look up into the smoldering red eyes of the ninja.

"Kuro?" he tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind but after a second or two all it did was make him dizzy again.

The ninja frowned but somehow it wasn't directed at it. He was trying to figure something out and for once, thank the gods, it wasn't him or at least if that was the case he would count his blessings thrice fold because he didn't think he could keep the other man out of his head when he was like this.

Then, suddenly, a light flashed through the other's eyes and he turned leaving behind a very bewildered Fai thinking _'Well, I guess that's that...' _not realizing that Kurogane had a different idea in mind.

**

* * *

Kuro's POV**

The ninja starred at him for a long moment before deciding they couldn't continue like this. The mage had literally fallen asleep on his feet- while walking no less! And even now he didn't seem to be quite there, or at least there enough that he would be able to walk a straight line on his own, which was pretty bad considering he was technically the one leading the way right now, even if he was walking behind.

"Kuro?" The blond blinked, trying to shake himself out of whatever daze he'd been in.

It was then that he had an idea.

One he wasn't going to bother trying to justify.

He turned around and took a step back till he was flush with the mage. He wasn't certain if, or how, he was going to live this down but since there was no one here to watch he supposed it wouldn't kill him and if the mage told _anybody _he'd accuse him of being delirious without a second thought. Reaching down he grabbed the blond by the back of his legs and hoisted him up in the air before letting go with one hand and reaching over his shoulder to grab the mage's arm and pull it around his neck.

Fai squeaked in the most unmanly way possibly as he struggled to figure out what was going on and despite it all Kurogane found himself holding back a smirk. So long as he was only admitting it to himself there was nothing wrong with deciding he rather liked that sound and wouldn't mind hearing it again under different circumstances. Right?

The blond was tensed, every muscle against his back suggesting that the other was getting ready to run even though his feet weren't even touching the ground. "Kuro-iihc, tahw era uoy gniod?!"

The ninja started walking, heedless of whatever gibberish the strange man was spouting.

"You're not allowed to die out here."

And that's all there was too it.

**

* * *

Fai's POV**

Something caught between a gasp and a shriek escaped him when suddenly he was air born- legs all but rendered useless as he struggled frantically to hold on to something, anything. One of Kurogane's arms came out of nowhere before grabbing his wrist and pulling it around his neck and hoisting him up further by the backs of his legs.

"Kuro-chii, what are you doing?!"

The ninja ignored him, muttering something that sounded like "Er'uoy ton dewolla ot eid tuo ereh."

_'He... he picked me up... he's... _carrying_ me?'_ The thoughts didn't seem to fit together properly but there they were, undeniably stuck in his head with whatever mental glue he had left to call his own.

Forcefully he held in another squeak, body taught as the other took a step forward. They were moving now, _'Walking'_ his brain supplied weakly. 'Walking_. Right. He's walking and I'm...'_ His heart was beating painfully fast in his chest. Maybe he _was_ asleep. Hell, maybe he was _dead_ . He'd be willing to accept a lot of theories because right now nothing about this situation screamed reality.

As they continued and his heart slowly calmed down, if only because it couldn't keep up it's current pace without exploding, he found himself looking on the situation from a new angle, and slowly but surely his body started to relax against his will. Everything still hurt and would undoubtedly continue to do so for a long time, the contact with the ninja's back not doing much for his burn, but the combination of not having to walk and the gentle rocking motions of the other man's steps were just about all he could handle.

He could feel his eyes growing heavier by the moment and found himself leaning forward little by little, his chest fully laying on Kurogane's back. The whispers at the back of his mind shouted that there was something wrong about this situation but it was so... pleasant. For a time he fought to stay awake telling himself that the ninja shouldn't be doing this, it was too nice, and the other man must be suffering in the heat too but the glutton in him was having a hard time saying no to free comfort.

He sensed a subtle shift in where Sakura's magic was coming from and tapped on the ninja's shoulder, pointing. The man grunted, changing direction without a word.

They would be fine, a new voice in the back of his head assured when thoughts of the children came creeping back. Kurogane would make sure they were fine because he was too stubborn to allow for anything else.

Fai sighed, his head finally coming in contact with a shoulder because his neck refused to hold it up any longer. The heart beat under his ear was nothing short of alluring- seeming to call his name into slumber with every thud. It was so strange, so new. Come to think of it he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever heard another person's heart before, he'd never gotten close enough and now here he was and it was... amazing... absolutely amazing to hear that life force constantly moving. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before and he had to admit, albeit ruefully as his eyes started to close, that he'd like to hear it again sometime before he died.

Just like one last taste of raspberry sorbet.

_'It's not fair.'_ He wanted to whine, the ninja was just like his favorite dessert. Something he really, really wanted but could never ever have. That was alright though; just like sorbet at least he'd had one little taste to fuel his imagination when the days were hot and the nights cold, maybe if he was lucky it would be enough to keep him going.

"Thank you, Kurogane." The words slipped from between his lips without his consent, falling away like a lost sigh coveted by a whisper as his body gave in and unconsciousness washed over him in waves of red and black.

**

* * *

Kuro's POV**

The blond slowly relaxed against his back as they went, not having the strength or the will to push him away even as his weight started to settle against his back like it was meant to be there all along. He couldn't help but smile just a teeny-tiny bit at the small unconscious action. It gave him something else to focus on, besides the heat, so he was almost thankful to have the blond worry about.... even if it was in his own awkward way.

It was weird having the blond this close, but he was having a hell of a time telling himself he didn't like it even as he decided the man weighed far too little. It was like holding a damn woman.

Well, minus the boobs of course.

He was dizzy, sweaty, tired, his mouth felt like sand, and his whole body ached worse than when he'd first started training in Tomoyo's court but overall this wasn't the most terrible moment of his life. Not even close.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, so light he might have mistaken it for a bug if it weren't for the lack of living beings in this Kami forsaken land. Looking out the corner of his eye to see a splash of blond hair and a hand pointing in one direction or another he altered their course slightly, following the unspoken command without a word. He didn't care where they were going so long as it was out of here and the other man was with him, even if it was about the cliff he'd been mentally bitching about four or five days ago.

Damn the smaller man for making him think that way, but if there was a point where he could turn back and make these thoughts go away, he figured he'd have seen it by now because he couldn't be that oblivious. So, he might as well settle in for the ride and enjoy what little time with the other he could while he figured out a way to keep him from leaving.

Not that he planned on _letting _him leave if he couldn't find another means.

The blond settled back against him, his head resting just behind his shoulder and with a sigh the last of the tension left his body. Kurogane took a chance, turning his head to peer over said shoulder to see wisps of blond hair and eyes closed. He was unguarded and he was... there was a word for this... something that he'd told Tomoyo a number of times never to apply to any member of the male populace... Fai kind of looked,... well,... _pretty_... in a masculine way.

"Stay asleep for awhile, you idiot. I think like you even more this way."

The ninja's head shot up suddenly, a low hum rising quickly in the distance and gaining volume with every breath, so much so that he didn't hear the words- let alone the name that escaped the mage's lips.

"Knaht uoy, Kurogane."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, snap! What's our Kuro-raspberry hear? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. :) Yeah, I'm evil, but I've been lax on the cliff hangers as of late- wouldn't want to lose my touch or anything. -wink wink- As a consolation prize though I do feel the immense need to tell you that my sister-chan has made some **fanart** for this chapter and last chapter. You can find the links in my profile.

**Questions for my reviewers:**

1. How was that for speeding up the Kuro/Fai'ness a little bit?  
2. How did you like the fluffiness in this chapter? Too much? Just enough?  
3. Any guesses as to what Kurogane hears?  
4. Did this chapter totally suck? I really hope not. I started in on it as soon as, and even a bit before, the last one was finished.  
5. Lastly, a few different people suggested I start a forum for this fic (or possibly for all of my TRC fics). I'm curious as to how many people would actually interested in that?

**PS**. Neither my betas nor I take responsibility for any misspellings found in the backwards words. Spell check can't catch them and it's difficult enough to go back and forth without adding to it. We try and that's what counts so if you don't like it please take your place in line and kiss my lily white behind. :D

**PSS.** For those of you who don't have me on Author Alert please keep an eye out for _'A Touch of Childhood'_ (title may change) in the Tsubasa Chronicle category. It's like a deleted scene, or companion piece as I like to call them. It's basically a snippet that I could have included in the story as a flashback but I didn't because it's like a one shot in itself and it doesn't have anything to do with the plot... Plus it's a bit on the cute side which wouldn't have fit for that particular moment/mood in the story. I'll probably put it out sometime after this chapter or the next. Rated K (I think).

**PSSS.** For those of you who don't know, sorbet (often pronounced sherbert around here) is just like ice cream with a very different texture and taste. Just thought I'd add that.


	16. Trusting In Hope

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim! _DIS_CLAIM DAMNIT! …not mine…

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the end of the 'Desert' arc of this fic. Thank goodness, right? I'm sure we're all as tired of hearing about sand as Kuro and Fai are of walking through it. Remember, language that is no longer being translated by Mokona is displayed backwards for your reading or ignoring pleasure.

This chapter feels very choppy in places but I've been working on it as well as all my other fics all day so I think I deserve a little leniency if it sucks. ;) If you reviewed last chapter and I didn't respond it was probably because you left me one during the days of 'The Great Depression' inside my head- which only just recently ended (please don't comment about that).

Review replies for this chapter should appear fairly quickly unless I'm in work. :)

Expect errors. I spent well over 8 hours going over this chapter to get it up here before going to bed and my eyes are killing me. Give me a week or two before expecting another update (unless I get some serious energy and a few days off of work).

* * *

**Last time...**

_The blond settled back against him, his head resting just behind his shoulder and with a sigh the last of the tension left his body. Kurogane took a chance, turning his head to peer over said shoulder to see wisps of blond hair and eyes closed. He was unguarded and he was... there was a word for this... something that he'd told Tomoyo a number of times never to apply to any member of the male populace... Fai kind of looked,... well,... _pretty_... in a masculine way._

_"Stay asleep for awhile, you idiot. I think like you even more this way."_

_The ninja's head shot up suddenly, a low hum rising quickly in the distance and gaining volume with every breath, so much so that he didn't hear the words- let alone the name that escaped the mage's lips._

_"Knaht uoy, Kurogane."_

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

Kurogane's steps faltered. His entire body tense and ready to fight off whatever was coming their way even as the mage lay motionless on his back. Squinting his eyes he could just make out something on the horizon, a little black dot with sand and dust billowing behind it. It was coming closer by the moment and as his eyes strained to make out the faintest of details the hum in his ears started to sound a little more like the whir of an engine.

_'Could mean people.'_ The hopeful half of his mind suggested.

_'People could mean enemies.'_ The other half countered as pessimistic as the first was optimistic.

_'Even enemies have to have water and shelter- besides, they could lead us to the kids.'_

He grunted. These little arguments with himself were starting to get really annoying. It was to the point where he 'almost' wished the mage was conscious to fill in the silence with his inane chatter.

Almost.

"Hey!" He tried to shout but all that came out was a broken rasping sound that burned the back of his throat. "Oi! Over here!" Not that charred vocal cords were going to stop him from the only opportunity that had come their way in awhile.

Kurogane growled, he couldn't tell if the thing had noticed him or not. It didn't seem to be changing direction but he wasn't about to take a chance. Hoisting the bulk of Fai's weight onto his left arm he freed the other and in one swift motion unsheathed Souhi- waving it over his head like a maniac.

If they were lucky- not that he had much faith for that sort of thing, then the same glaring sunlight that was killing them could very well save their lives when it hit the blade.

"Please don't be a mirage..."

As the thing got closer and Kurogane found himself holding his breath, not sure if he had any room for hope at this point.

_'C'mon, idiot. If it's nothing then standing here waiting for it to pass and waving your sword all over the place is going to do nothing but waste time and energy so get moving.'_

Thanking mental voice number two for jarring him out of his stupidity he started forward again, never once breaking eye contact with the thing buzzing in the distance. As it got closer he let out a relieved breath seeing that it was indeed heading in their direction and... it was starting to make a little more sense to his eyes.

It looked an awful lot like a motorbike they'd seen in one world or another but one of those wouldn't work on the sand, right? At least not at the speed it seemed to be going and not with the kind of control he imagined one might need to maneuver over and between dunes. He wondered briefly if they would be willing to help them out or they would be assholes about it.

_'Doesn't matter. Just knock them off their ride and take the damn thing myself.'_

As soon as the hulking figure leaning over the handlebars becomes visible he forcefully changed his stance with sword sheathed and shoulders back. The whir of the engine, or engines, was agonizing now. A ringing sound that reverberates back and forth in the depths of his ear drums.

Kurogane tried not to cringe at the sound even though it felt like it was driving a shard straight through his skull.

_'What's really amazing is that blondie hasn't woken up yet.'_ He risked a glance over his shoulder to confirm what he already knew- the mage hadn't stirred in the slightest. It was daunting but he'd have to hang in there for a few more minutes. Just a few.

Hopefully.

The biker pulled up less than ten feet away from them and now he could see just how the little machine managed to make it over the dunes so agilely. Instead of wheels the thing had what appeared to be large fans beneath it pointing nearly downwards but on just a slight enough angle that they could propel the rider forward as well as up while not shooting sand every which way.

A moment passes after the engine was cut before his ears stopped ringing and all at once the silence surrounding them seemed far too loud in it's own way- edgy almost. The rider was wearing a large blue poncho on his back with little strips of dull metal lining over the fabric like a web and then tangling down into the machinery, reminding him vaguely of the solar panels they'd seen back in the same world as the motorbikes though he'd never seen them used together. The poncho made the rider look bulky though the material was light and upon closer inspection he could see that whoever he was he was slight and short, the helmet covering the rest of their features beneath the glare of the sun.

_'Great. Just my luck that the only person to find us out here is another kid.'_ He thought ruefully.

The rider stood, seeming to watch him for a long moment before reaching up and pulling the helmet of way from their face and the first sight that greeted him was...

Chun Hyang from Koryo Country... maybe not _the _Koryo Country but she looked damn close enough if not a bit older than the last time they'd seen her and Kurogane had to struggle to remember that there were plenty of people who looked alike in the universe.

With wide eyes and a smudge of dirt on both chin and cheek the ninja in him that was supposed to be prepared for every situation didn't have a chance at guessing what the first thing out of her mouth would be.

"Holy shit."

Kurogane blinked.

And blinked again.

Little girls were not supposed to talk like _that_.

"I can't believe there's actually people stupid enough to walk around out here. What the hell is wrong with y- Whoa." She paused, stepping off her bike and hanging her helmet on one of the handlebars. He couldn't help but wonder how a kid like her had managed to control that thing but then he'd seen stranger things along this journey. She frowned at Fai, eyes guarded. "Your buddy doesn't look so hot there, Mister."

He resisted the _'No shit'_ on the tip of his tongue and settled instead for a belated "Yeah" trying to keep it polite. The kids and the wizard were always harping about how he came off to strangers whenever they were in a new place but he wasn't about to 'be nice' to anyone, she'd better be able to help them or his manners were as good as out the window on the end of his sword. "He's not really meant for the heat and neither of us are from around here-"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Raised eyebrow and hand on her hip. He always knew that kid had a streak of fire in her, damn Kami that he had to meet it now of all times.

"What?" He frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She eyed Fai again with the same guarded look as before. "Not meant for the heat? He's an heir of fire. That's the lamest-"

"It's not a joke and he's not one of those- whatever the hell they are."

"How do you know?" Her tone broached no respect. "They're liars and thieves and-"

"And he's not one of them."

She met his eyes firmly before looking back at the mage, something she saw must have proven the truth in Kurogane's words because she nodded slowly before relaxing her stance. "Alright, I'll believe you- for now. He's too puny to be a threat anyways."

_'Heh. You've got not idea, kid.'_ He tried not to let his thoughts show on his face as he thought back to the night the shit hit the fan.

"So what're you guys doing out here? Don't you know how stupid it is to go walking around this far into the desert?"

"Like I was saying, we're not from around here. Our group was just passing through when we were attacked by the heirs and two of our companions were kidnapped. You wouldn't be able to take us to the nearest town would you?"

She shook her head, a half compassionate look passing over her features. "I'm sorry to hear about your troubles, Mister, I really am but I'm afraid the bike can only hold so much weight 'fore it's no good."

Kurogane tensed. _'No. This can't be-'_

"But," Her voice pulled him back from the very dangerous direction his thoughts were taking. "If you guys can keep heading in a straight line I should be able to find you again."

"Fine us again?" His brow furrowed. What was she going on about?

"Yeah. Cause there's no point in going back to town for help if I can't find you again."

_'Oh, that makes sense.'_ Kurogane took a moment, coming to terms with how fried his brain must have been for a kid to think circles around him. "We can do that. How far away is this town?"

"Heh." Her laugh was a little too dry for his liking. "A good couple hundred miles yet."

He felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "Couple hundred-"

"Yeah, I know it's not great but that's the best I can do." Her face was sincere enough and though he hated it he could understand both sides of the situation. There was only so much one could do to help before putting themselves at risk of the situation. "I can leave you guys about…" She glanced back at her bike, mentally weighing her supplies. "… half a bottle of water but just getting to town is going to take me an entire day and that's not counting the return trip. Plus the time it's gonna take to find ya if you steer off in any one direction- there aren't too many landmarks out here to go by, you know?"

Kurogane suddenly felt more tired than he had been in awhile. It wasn't good but it was something and compared to nothing that was great. He took the water and held in a sigh. A whole day, possibly more than one… "It's alright. We can hold on longer if we have to. Just get back here as quick as you can."

With a quick nod she was back on her bike, helmet settling into place and burgundy eyes blazing.

"And, kid?"

She looked up.

"Thanks." It was a smileless, grim sign of appreciation but coming from him it was a lot and she seemed to know that. With another nod she was off towards the horizon, sand spitting in all directions and engine already roaring off into the distance.

The ninja frowned as soon as she was gone. That was the first person he'd spoken to in days- excluding gibberish of course.

He paused.

Excluding gibberish.

_'Does that mean she was speaking Japanese or that we've gotten closer to the pork bun?'_

It seemed unlikely either way he looked at it but he hoped it was the latter.

Trudging forward again he can't help but feel how tired his body is but if they can keep moving for another five hours… if the mage could _last_ another five hours it would be cooler then and they could rest for a bit. Then again what would it matter what rest they got or how hot it was if they ran out of water long before the girl got back?

They only had the half a water bottle she'd given them after all.

* * *

**Fai's POV - Later that night…**

The world is frigid when his eyes finally drift open. All is quiet under a pale layers of gray and blue, familiar shades of a desert at night and for a moment… just a moment, the moonlit sand almost reminds him of snow. He considered sitting up, the idea passing from one side of his mind to the other and being rejected in an instant. His body felt like it was made of lead. Between the cold in his bones causing tender muscles to cramp at the very thought of movement and the not so subtle heat still trapped just under the surface of his skin he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kur-" He started but stopped halfway through.

It took a couple of slow moving seconds before his muddled mind was able to make sense of his surroundings and a few more after that to process what they meant. Despite the beautiful and startlingly clear stars overhead the ground beneath him was still hard and uncomfortable- made thankfully less so by a familiar black cloak beneath his back. His own coat had been thrown over him haphazardly.

Everything was where it should have been, except Kurogane and if Fai had even an ounce of energy left he would have smiled and called him some silly name.

The ninja- Mr. Tough Guy himself, who grumbled and cursed at the very mentioning of anything nice or cute was absolutely, positively unconscious.

Next to him.

The same moonlight that could turn sand into snow morphed harsh, battle born, features into something less… _'No, that's not the word.'_ …something _more_… youthful almost. Like his waking anger alone made him look older than he was.

Fai sighed, turning away from such musings despite the rare opportunity.

He wondered where they were and how much progress they had made since his last slip from the waking world. A quick check with weakening senses showed that they were getting closer to Mokona, the threads of magic clearer than before.

_'So close but still so far away.'_

He wanted to do something- anything was better than being helpless to the elements when Sakura and Syaoran were in possibly worse danger.

Forcing his body to move though his mind was already starting to fog over, sleep clawing to pull him under again, he turned to Kurogane- the whole process taking minutes and sapping what was left of his energy but it was worth it. He had to do something…

Though it might pain him to admit it he had no choice except to rely on Kuro-tan for now and even if the ninja would never say it out loud- that man was going to have to trust that they were going in the right direction until they got somewhere safe and could start looking for the children.

That knowledge held firmly in mind he draws a shaky arrow in the sand in hopes of reassuring the other that they were indeed heading in the right direction and gently laid his hand on one tanned cheek of the face across from his.

'It's okay if you don't forgive me seeing as I plan on doing a lot of things I'm sure you won't agree with.'

With another sigh and a few muttered words he willed the last of his energy into the other man hoping it would help to keep him going just a little bit longer.

"Night, night, Kuro."

And as he fell prey to the keeps of sleep once more he almost thought he felt an arm circling his waist.

But that was probably just his imagination.

* * *

**Kuro's POV - Two and a half days later…**

It was getting harder to put one foot in front of the other, the air in his lungs getting thicker with every breath he took. The blonde hadn't woken once since the other night, seeming even more drained as he slept. He had found the scrawled arrow but the fact that that's all the mage left him was disconcerting.

He didn't even wake when he'd been force fed the last of their water yesterday.

"Damnit…"

Looking out over the sand, the sand, and of course- _more_ sand Kurogane can't help but start to question if he'd even seen Chun or if it had all been a trick of his mind.

His body started to sway and he shook himself. _'No. Don't be stupid. She'll show up… any minute now…'_

Somehow he forces himself to keep going for another few miles before his knees hit the ground. It's so sudden it almost takes a moment before he realizes that his legs have given out on him. Struggling to get back up his breath starts coming in short gasps and pants, cursing when Fai slips from his shoulder- his body landing without a single sound.

_'Damn,… Stupid mage is going to get burnt… can't…' _He tries to cover the blond with his cloak. Spots begin to dance at the edge of his vision before his head hits the ground and all he can think is that he has to keep the sun off him… has to…

Kurogane knows he's fading. Somehow he's lasted much longer than he thought would without water or food but even good luck can only go so far and in his case it usually doesn't try very hard but still he struggles Even if it's fruitless- even if they're going to die out here because they _can't_.

They just can't.

So, they won't.

The kids- he promised to protect them and Fai. He promised himself…

Kurogane growls when his thoughts are interrupted by an intense buzzing sound. Only half remembering some of the possible symptoms of heat stroke he can do nothing to escape the noise that starts vibrating through his every bone, dizzy and light-headedness preventing him from burying his head in the sand.

"Kami…" He fought against the more obviously multiplying spots in his vision, wishing the infernal buzzing would just go away already when the blond beside him whimpered, proving that it wasn't _just_ in his head. Prying his eyes open he holds Souhi closer to his chest, searching for the threat.

Suddenly the biggest blotch in his vision comes closer, breaking down into half a dozen smaller ones and growing with every second. Shouts and whispers flowed beneath the buzz but just beyond his understands, some of them seemed directed at him but it was so hard to tell…

His arms were grabbed, pulling him away from the mage.

Warrior's instinct overrode panic and in an instant he was fight. "Get off'a me!" He tried to slash at the hands but was pinned down so easily it was pathetic. The whispering was in his ears, warring with the other sounds and drowning out his concentration. Curses of castration and ill-bred mothers left his mouth without any regard to what he was actually saying and then-

_Her_ eyes cut through everything.

"It's alright. We won't hurt him. We're here to help."

He froze, everything else in the world dwindling down to the pulse throbbing in his ears. "You need to let us help you before you can help him."

Familiar words spoken in a familiar tone beneath familiar violet eyes.

"It's safe to let go."

Cool fingers brush against his temple.

"T-"

"Let go."

Darkness swallows him up before he even realizes he's surrendered, faithfully following the commands of the only one who could give him orders.

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV**

"It is done then?"

The tentative hand on her shoulder wasn't enough to draw her away from the dreamer but she answered nonetheless. "Yes, but no matter the price paid a debt like this can never be eased."

"Princess?"

Tomoyo blinked, shaking herself and coming away from the things she could not prevent. "I'm sorry, Souma. My mind was elsewhere."

Her bodyguard looked down at her, a sad, knowing smile gracing her lips. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Her smile in return was just as sad. "Yes, even though I no longer need to. Not for the moment."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." Souma's hand slips into her's almost unnoticed, gently urging some warmth back into her cold fingers. "I can only hope the other me makes the most of the time she has left with him." '_Because the price for playing with this fate will be to lose him forever.'_

She squeezed Souma's hand in return, offering a prayer to the wind as it danced between the cherry blossoms as they currently did with Hitzusen. "May the true strength he still can't see help to keep him safe."

For now she would have to trust that her hopes were right and she'd left his heart in the right, if but fragile, hands.

* * *

**Questions for reviewers:**

1. You thought I wasn't coming back, didn't you? Keep in mind I never give up on a writing project, they just get put on the back burner in lew of other things such as my novel and mental issues (amazingly I'm being serious about both of those).  
2. I know I've asked this before but I'm still a bit worried about the pacing. To me it's logical that Kuro is being extra protective in that last bit. What about you?  
3. Did I switch scenes a bit too fast there in the middle? From Fai sleeping to Kuro wanting to pass out?

**Notes and stuff:**

1. Yes, of course Kurogane's shoulder is still wounded. This doesn't mean he can't carry Fai around and wave his sword all over the place. What kind of ninja would he be if he let something like that get him down? Near heat stroke is another matter of course…  
2. Yes, there _is _a reason why Kuro can understand her and not Fai. You'll just have to wait and see.  
3. No, I don't have a clue what color Chun Hyang's eyes are but I thought writing 'burgundy eyes' somewhere in the middle of my fic might be a nice way to give a shout out to a particularly nice reviewer. :)

So, yeah. I wasn't updating for awhile for several different reasons but now that my writing nest is all nice and pretty and I have a bigger, happier, computer to write on I don't have much excuse except my 'moods'- those and work/writing (the kind outside fanfiction) aside to not be updating. Not sure I worded that right but I don't care.

**PS**- Kyki Yune had the closest guess to what the humming was. :) There was another reviewer but they were anonymous and didn't leave a username.


	17. Everything Won't Be Okay

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim! _DIS_CLAIM DAMNIT! …not mine… still.

**Author's Note:** Holy shit this chapter is plotful and the 'walking in the desert' arc is officially over. Yay! Now, I know you want to scroll down and find out what's happening with our favorite CLAMP couple -but- there are a few other POVs that _need_ to be covered first. The plot demands it. Don't skip or you'll ruin the experience.

Also, after this chapter I promise we'll have fewer unconscious characters. :) I know it's been awhile but once again: the plot, I am merely it's humble scribe, slaving away so I might feast upon your tender reviews.

**PS-** If you go to my profile you'll see all FanArt and TRC loveness has been moved to a new blog that is _dedicated_ and _based on_ this fic. :) I even designed the template myself featuring some of my sister's awesome FanArt.

**PSS-** Said sister has also begun a fan-doujinshi version on this fic. I'll keep you posted.

**PSSS-** Thankies muchly to burgundy eyes for helping me get this chapter all pretty for everyone!!!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"Mokona hopes that Sakura-chan will be okay."

Syaoran jerked, never having noticed when his eyes started to drift shut in the first place. A quick mental check assured him of the following things: that the princess was still safe in his arms, they were still in an impossibly quiet dungeon, devoid of jailers save for whoever left them food whenever they happened to fall asleep, and that it had in fact been their little white companion who had spoken.

He took a breath, forcing the jolt of tension from his bones before giving the best reassuring smile he could. "I'm sure she will be. We just have to be patient a little while longer."

The almost-rabbit looked scared.

"Are _you_ okay, Mokona?"

"There's something in the shadows that feels very sad."

His heart jumped, carefully checking the corners of their cell for any presence but he couldn't see anything. Maybe Mokona was talking about herself? "Everything will be fine. We just have to keep our spirits up-"

The little creature's eyes shot open suddenly. "The other Mokona is trying to contact me!" The jewel on her forehead lit up, an image of a scrawny boy with glasses appearing mid-way up the wall.

Syaoran sat up, pulling Sakura even closer. "Where's Yuuko-san?"

The witch's helper, he remembered her referring to him as Watanuki, smiled sheepishly. "She's out running errands right now but she asked me to give this to you." He held up a blue, hand folded, envelope. "It's something for Sakura-chan." He leant forward, disappearing from the hologram for a moment before standing upright again as Mokona spit the object out.

Syaoran took it gingerly, opening it as if there might be a bomb inside- Kurogane had often stressed that one could never know what was bound to come out of the 'manjuu's' mouth.

Of course, that still didn't stop him from being surprised when it turned out to be something perfectly normal and _seemingly_ harmless. He looked at the long white blond hair inside with a raised eyebrow. "What are we supposed to do with this?"

The boy shrugged. "Yuuko isn't very keen on leaving much in the way of instructions. She said remember how to remember you've forgotten- or something to that effect."

Cryptic much?

"Did she say anything else? What it's for or what it cost?"

Watanuki shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help."

He smiled. "It's okay. Thank you very much." When the hologram flitted out into nothing he looked at the little blue envelope again, the golden strand just barely glinting in the weak light. "I wonder…"

"Does Syaoran know what it's for?" Mokona hopped closer, squinting at the hair hopefully.

"Maybe." He bit his lip, thinking back. "When I was little my dad would tell me to tie a string around my finger when I wanted to remember something important. It wouldn't help me remember what I forgot- just that I'd forgotten it."

With on last stolen glance into the shadows he tried to ignore the chill that rushed up the back of his neck and tied the strand around Sakura's little finger.

"Everything will be okay, Princess."

* * *

**Black Mokona's POV**

Watanuki turned to him as soon as the portal was closed, his brow creased in agitation. "Okay, I did what you asked now explain."

"Mokona doesn't know what~"

The boy crossed his arms, more than prepared to be stubborn. "Oh, no. Don't give me that. You have to know something. Yuuko never goes on her _own _errands."

He started to shake his head, and even if he did…

"I bet if I located her stash of specialty sake-"

"Nope!" He stuck his tongue out, hopping around. "Not even then."

"Why not?" Watanuki couldn't fight the whine in his voice. "What's so important you won't give it up for free booze?"

"Silly, Watanuki!"

"Yes. Silly, Watanuki!"

Maru and Moro started to run circles around him, their sing song voices filling the room like music laced with sugar.

"All booze is free!"

"Free booze!"

He flailed. "Wha-?! What are you doing? Don't run around inside. You could break some-" Suddenly Watanuki's tired eyes closed of their own accord, knees sinking to the ground before he even knew where they were going. "I don't feel so good."

Maru and Moro were there in a heartbeat, each draped over one of his arms, preparing to watch over him as their mistress had instructed.

"It's okay."

"Yes, perfectly okay."

Their knowing smiles harmonized. "We'll take good care of Watanuki!"

Mokona hopped after them, briefly looking back at where the great witch had last sat, smoking her silver pipe and contemplating the greater questions of the universe. _'Yes, we'll take care of Watanuki because he has a good soul and he's the only one who can help Yuuko and the others find their way back…' _His mistress' parting words clear and strong even if her presence wasn't._ '…but if he knew that the price would be too great…'_

_

* * *

_

**Kuro's POV**

His head hurt.

His shoulder _still_ hurt.

His mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

And someone had stolen his clothes.

….

It wasn't a simple thing for Kurogane to wake up in a good mood. Something like that didn't _just _happen without a bit of effort on his part and having _those_ kinds of things at the top of his what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-situation list didn't exactly help.

Still, it could have been worse.

He'd woken up to find himself in a strange but not unpleasant room. Moonlight filtering in through a small round window to gently illuminate his surroundings: a bowl of dried fruit and water pitcher off to one side of the bed, his sword leaning against the wall on the other, and a pair of sand free clothes- black, laying folded on a nearby chair. All of these cozy comforts went a long way towards proving he wasn't in the company of an enemy- at least one who wanted him to suffer, none of them more important though than the cool air pressing against his abused body.

Comfort aside, nothing in this room was going to answer the handful of very pressing questions rolling around inside his head.

Had he simply dreamt Tomoyo? If not, where was she? Where was he? And most of all- where was Fai?

Later he would blame his lack of planning, another very un-ninja like thing on his growing list of mistakes, on prior heat exhaustion which coincidentally didn't stop him from rushing out the door without a second thought…

…and almost straight over the edge.

Beneath his feet lay cool wooden planks. Before him a metal railing most likely designed to keep accidents like the one he'd just been about to make from happening and beyond that was… the horizon?

_'Kami…?'_ Kurogane had to physically shake himself to force thoughts inside his head to connect with one another.

He stared out across the silent abyss, broken only by dunes and dips, to find nothing. Absolutely nothing but moonlit sand as far as the eye could see. Looking at the expanse of it all he could only hope they were still heading in the right direction, trying hard not to think about how long they could have been walking in that shit.

If that wasn't daunting enough looking down provided him with a whole other concept to wrestle with. The planks beneath his feet, the railings… the _way_ the horizon seemed so steady and yet the sand beneath them was almost _moving_.

Kurogane rubbed a hand over his face, orienting himself. He was burnt, obviously, his skin now more copper than tan, dehydrated, and tired as hell but that was nothing a little care and a couple of naps couldn't fix. So, why were his eyes still playing tricks on him?

_'And if they _are_ playing tricks on me why couldn't they have stuck to spots and fuzzy blotch monsters?'_

He looked down again, the sand still moving several feet below, dust billowing everywhere like it did when Chun rode over the landscape- fans pushing everything up… Fans… fans beneath a wooden… building? Propelling it over the ground like…

A _boat_?

A _really_ big boat?

A really big boat in the middle of the _desert_?!

_'But that doesn't…'_ He was starting to feel a little dizzy. _'Ah, hell. I've gone and lost my mind.'_

"Good thing you're not a sleep walker, eh?"

Looking up, he forced his body language into silence when he met another all too familiar face, half tempted to call her by name or threaten her to see if she was really real. Her hair was done up in a high bun, seemingly shorter than it was in Japan, her eyes worn and tired around the edges but still full of the same rough and tumble fight he was used to. Her clothing and stance were different but he'd have recognized her anywhere. She was one of the last people he'd seen in his own world after all.

Souma.

"Yeah." He agreed sheepishly, trying not to look at her too intently- like a friend he never thought he was going to see again.

Nevertheless, something in his posture must have given him away because she looked at him suspiciously even as she held her hand out. "Captain Kendappa at your service but you can call me Souma seeing as I'm only second in command on this 'ere SandScooner."

"SandScooner?" He repeated slowly just to make sure he'd heard right.

She nodded, leaning over the railing with a smile he'd only seen during sparring. "Well, I suppose it would be more appropriate to call her a Sand_Ship_ but it gets hard to think of anything under seventy feet from the ground up as a ship after sailing with Polly."

"Polly?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot. You and your buddy aren't from around here." She laughed. "_Miss_ Polly de'Vour, the last grand fleet-ship of Umi'sekai." Her eyes grew distant. "Just shy of one-hundred an' twenty by three-fifty from tip to tail. Don't have enough fuel to pull her outta dock anymore, else we would have brought her to pluck you two from the ocean-"

Kurogane blinked. "Ocean?"

Souma paused, brows furrowed. "For a man of few words you manage to ask some strange questions. Of course the ocean. How old are you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He was confused, patience dwindling, and temper returning with a vengeance. Not a good mix for someone with a penchant for swords.

She smiled and put her hands up in a show of peace, completely unperturbed by his outburst. "I meant no offense- it's just, you can't be _that _young."

The ninja just stared at her, grumbling. "We're not from around here."

"You must be from pretty far away then." She sighed, running a hand through her hair in an awkward movement reminiscent of trying to explain a very obvious subject to a very simple person. "I can still remember it, the rolling tides and roaring waves. Blue black depths hiding all an' giving nothing." That faraway look took her again.

"Everything,… this whole world was ocean save for small plots of land high above the waterline too small for decent civilization. We used them for sparse farming but otherwise lived in colonies- following the fleet ships where the tides took 'em. Until those _heirs_ came along an' dried everything up leaving us with this dusty rock for a home."

She spat over the railing, her words taking a feral edge and bringing her accent closer to the surface. "Most of us don't even have the heart to call it that anymore. Our home is the sea. Nowhere else. We were all raised on these 'ere boats and now children… some of them were too young, and some of them haven't ever set eyes on a body of water beyond their own tub."

"It's pathetic, it is." She growled taking a breath before turning back to him with a smile. "Ah, but pardon me. I've gotten myself all riled up." She chuckled looking genuinely chastised.

Kurogane didn't smile back. Silent simply because he had no words to give. It wasn't his place to say he was sorry though he could sympathize… on a much smaller level. He knew what it was like to lose his mother, his father, and his home all in one night but he couldn't imagine watching his country, or even his world, perish right before him.

Kind of like he couldn't imagine losing some dumb blond.

Souma shook her head, gazing out one last time. "It's sad really but ten years down the line I suppose you gotta give up hope eventually. A ship's a ship, an ocean an ocean, an' this filthy rock a desert." She shrugged with a wink. "Even if only children call it that."

The ninja's fists clenched. It didn't matter what world she was in she still knew how to push his buttons. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

She laughed, the conversation from before disappearing around them while she glanced at her pocket watch. "Well, I've probably taken up enough of your time with my ramblings. Tomoyo and Chun- the girl who found you, are down in the infirmary with your buddy. C'mon, I'll take you to 'em."

She turned, leading the way. "By the way, you're kind of quiet. Don't think I caught yur name."

"Kurogane."

She looked over her shoulder at him curiously. "What? No last name?"

And he met her stare evenly. "Nope."

Yes, he was proud of his name. That didn't mean he'd forgotten how mercilessly the Souma of his world had tormented him for it nor did it mean he wanted to repeat those memories.

Given, they were only eleven at the time but still…

* * *

Though he remembers every turn they made he can't help but feeling lost by the time they made to the infirmary. It wasn't that the familiar presence of Souma or the promise of seeing the idiot and Tomoyo again had dulled his senses- not by a long shot, if anything it made him even more aware. It was just… the whole damn boat, ship, _whatever_ looked the same on the inside.

White and silver walls, wooden floors decorated with robin egg blue carpet where appropriate. Small round windows that showed nothing but the endless night unless you came closer and looked down. Every door painted the faintest shade of green with a different black number in the center.

Few souls seemed to be out and about, the occasional silent person hurrying past them with their own tasks at hand though never once forgetting to incline their head at Souma with acknowledgment and respect. He wondered what the outside of this contraption must look like and if people would be busier up on deck- seeing as the railing he'd nearly plummeted over was at a lower side of the ship, or down below as there were fans instead of sails to see to. He wondered how they survived in this world, so different from what it had been. How they had the fruit that was dried in his room or the water sitting next to it. He wondered how the fans ran and how they'd come upon creating and installing them.

His fascination was enough to drive him to distraction, so much so that the only warning he had that they'd reached their destination was slightly muted, one-sided shouting followed by the slam of a door and stomping feet. All of which echoed down the quiet corridors.

"Chun, please come back here."

That gentle voice stilled the air as they rounded the corner to find the girls staring at one another. One with unwavering eyes, wise but worried as she stood tall- beckoning, and the other much shorter with fists clenched- her aura filled with misdirected hate.

Tomoyo and Chun.

Kurogane knew both looks well. It wasn't so many years ago that he'd stood in the same position with his own princess. Hateful for things that he couldn't change. He almost wanted to hurt for the familiarity of it all but he couldn't because he knew Tomoyo would ensure she grew to be a great and strong individual.

Or a doll. Whichever came first.

"Please." She repeated, her every movement and tone bellowing sincerity even in their softness. "I know you have your reasons. I will not stop you for them, little one, but it's far too dangerous-"

"You think I don't know that?" Chun hissed, fists clenching even tighter. "I'm not some little kid."

Tomoyo smiled sadly, a sigh showing in her shoulder. "You're right. You're not little anymore but you mother asked me to see to your safety and that's exactly what I shall do. You will _not _be leaving this ship tonight and that _is_ final."

"Yeah, like my mother knew anything about that." Tears spilled down her reddened face as she turned, running past them. "You don't know anything."

"Hey," Souma shouted, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't you talk ta' her like that after all she's done for you. Is't so bad to not want to see you hurt?"

Chun glared and ripped her arm away with another hiss before leaving down the hall. "And you don't know anything either."

The desert captain went from controlled to fuming in an instant, her face showing she had half a mind to show that girl just how much she knew. "Why you little brat-"

"Souma."

The one word stopped her though she was clearly inches from ignoring it.

"Just let her go, Souma." Tomoyo chided, her eyes now locked on them. "Reukie locked up her bike and hid her fuel crystals. She won't be going anywhere till we reach Tower."

The other woman grumbled with physical effort to unclench her teeth. "If she ever talks that way to me again-" She stopped, shaking her head and forcing her tempter back down. "Alright, alright. She gets a free pass tonight but next time she'll be on the loading team for a week.

"Thank you, now-" She turned to him. "You must be here to see your friend.

Kurogane took a second to catch up. He'd almost forgotten his own presence, so caught up with how seamlessly the past could blend and twist with the present.

Tomoyo smiled, gesturing to the door behind her. "Please, come this way."

* * *

If he hated how much he cared for the idiot-

_'Fai…'_

-then he hated how all the air seemed to be stolen from his lungs when he saw him even more. It was almost as much as he hated seeing the blond in that condition in the first place- unconscious and vulnerable to the world.

The mage was laying on a slim bed, the crisp white sheets making his skin all the more discolored. Various patches of skin carefully covered with bandages, the odor of burn ointment thick around him, and golden strands stuck to his face where beads of sweat stubbornly gathered and clung.

In a nutshell: he looked like hell.

"It's good we found you when we did. A little longer out there and I'm not sure he would have made it." She patted his face with a dry cloth, drawing a groan from the smaller man, before meeting his eyes again. "Or you for that matter."

Kurogane can't help but stare. It's not like it's the first time he's seen her face in another world- just like Souma but even in Piffle, wherever he finds her he also finds that all too knowing look that makes him feel like a little kid again… He realized belatedly he hadn't yet acknowledged her words. "I-"

"It's okay." She smiled, taking a seat beside Fai. "I look like someone familiar, don't I?" That damn look again. She knew something but still, perhaps stubbornly, he refused to react. It had always been the kid who chose whether or not they'd be telling people they were on a 'magical quest across the universe' also known as 'purposeful regurgitation by manjuu to locate feathers.'

Neither sounded worthy of repetition right now.

"What were you fellas doing out there in the first place?" Souma accidentally changed the direction of the conversation, a gentle reminder of her presence.

Kurogane paused, still unsure how much information to give away. This wasn't exactly his territory…

"You're looking for something, aren't you?" Tomoyo answered for him.

"Sort of." He found himself replying before the words were all together in his head. "Our group was looking for something but then two of us, kids, were taken."

"The heirs of fire?"

He nodded. "We were tracking them."

"Good luck there." Souma scoffed. "Only a handful of people have ever found their hideout and only one of them has ever come back."

Kurogane frowned. "Well, then I'll talk to _that_ person and if they don't tell me I'll-"

"You can't." Tomoyo interrupted, refusing to meet his eyes for once.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Chun won't tell anyone. Ever." The captain's eyes were hard. "And anyone who tries to make her will answer to us."

Kurogane smirked. He didn't know her reasons but he could understand what wasn't said. So what if the girl knew? If she was off limits then that meant a challenge and there was nothing the ninja liked more than that. "Fine but we will find them using whatever _other _means necessary. I'd like to see them try to stop us."

"Awww!" Tomoyo's face lit up, softening the edge their conversation had taken instantly with her hands clasp together and eyes practically glowing.

It was another familiar look, one that was usually brought on by one of three things; shopping trips, match making, and dress up. Also known as fangirlism. He cringed in preparation.

"That's so sweet! You two are like their parents. That makes you the daddy, but then- that means your friend here is the mommy, right?" She giggled. "Oh, that's so cute!"

Souma sighed. "Just ignore her. It's normal."

"Che." Kurogane didn't stoop so low as rolling his eyes. "I know. Someone else I know does that."

The taller woman must have heard the reluctant homesickness in his voice and misinterpreted it for something else, an over fondness of sorts because in the next second her hand was on the hilt of her sword, eyes dark and merciless.

The ninja wasn't phased though. Faces weren't the only thing that stayed the same from world to world. No matter how much the lives varried- the souls, and the souls those souls grew attached to, seemed fairly consistent. Tomoyo and Souma being no exception to the rule.

"Not like that. She's like…"

The words wouldn't come. They were just too sentimental. He couldn't. Even if it was the two of them- no, _especially_ if it was the two of them. He just couldn't.

Of course that didn't stop the violet eyed girl from saying it for him. "Like someone who's more a sister than not?" She went from happy spazzy to contemplative seer in a matter of heartbeats. "In fact," She smiled. "we're identical. Aren't we?"

Kurogane didn't answer, realizing just how unprepared he'd been for a situation like this. What a disgrace.

Tomoyo watched his every reaction carefully as she continued. "We know you're not from this country. You're not even from this world."

"Oh, yeah?" The ninja tested, still unwilling to give any ground.

"Yeah." Souma smirked, her posture taking on that cat that ate the canary stance. "No one from Umi'sekai, no matta' how young or old would willingly walk out into the o- desert."

He looked between the two of them, to Fai, and back up again, his blood burning. They'd been acting- Souma when she asked how old he was because he didn't know this rock had once been an ocean and Tomoyo for toying with him. Of course she looked like her… "How long have you known?"

"Five days ago." His princess' doppelganger said quietly. "She- the other me, spoke to me through a mirror. I'm sorry for the game but she warned that your trust was no easy thing to gain even with a familiar face."

"And playing games is supposed to make it easier?" He couldn't help how his voice raised. _'And here I figured _she _knew better.'_

"No, it's not but seeing as I don't have the years of experience in reading you as she does it's supposed to help me understand if you're doing alright." That smile returned. "For her curiosity."

Kurogane stood there silent, utterly floored. "What?!" Now, he was definitely going to start shouting. "How the hell is that supposed to make sense?"

"Simple: If you didn't get angry then something would be wrong."

…

Suddenly it was very clear why he was 'in like' with a man.

Tomoyo, Souma, that drunken witch. Even his own mother at times. All the women in his life enjoyed tormenting him… then again, Fai wasn't much better.

He closed his eyes, feeling a vein throb off to the side of his skull. _'Kami, what have I done to deserve this?' _He took a breath, trying to calm the urge to kill something before redirecting the conversation. "And you don't think it's strange that we're from another world?"

She chuckled, taking the change of topic easily. "There was a time, back before we were divided into countries- before there was land enough to divide, when this world was a hub of life. People came from all over to watch meteor showers over a blue on blue horizon, to dive for the same ruins that now house our more fortunate, to set out on their own against the tide with no rule but there own." Her smile frayed a little at the edges, voice growing serious. "You are certainly not our first visitors, though, you are the last."

"All the entry point have dried up. Just like the water." Souma added, her own gaze a million miles away. "Just like everything else before..." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"What happened?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask.

The taller woman shrugged. "Take care of your friend first." Then, with a quick salute to the two of them she turned toward the exit. "I'd better get back ta' my rounds before Reukie decides he's gonna play 'Casual Friday' again. See ya later."

The door closed behind her with hardly a sound.

"Please forgive her." Tomoyo's voice drew back his curiosity. "It's been a long day for everyone- Chun's run away and return bringing back more memories than most of us would prefer." Her tone fell. "Our way of life is broken and becoming more so with every day we're left to bake under the magic of another's rage. It's a long story, winding back through our history several years now and none can tell it more aptly than Souma but she'll have to tell you in her own time. Until then," She gestured to Fai. "you can help me with this friend of yours."

Kurogane grunted, taking a seat even as his mind paced. It wasn't in his nature to be patient. First he couldn't ask the girl where those bastards were- stalling how long it would take to find the kids and now he had to _wait_ to see _if _the Souma-look-a-like would tell him anything and _hope _it was useful.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" She asked, dumping fresh bandages and gauze into his arms.

He shrugged. "Not when it benefits me more to keep my mouth shut."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense." She began removing bandages one by one and replacing, an almost motherly look gracing her features while she worked. As far as magic went she seemed younger than his own Tomoyo- less omnipotent but when it came to this, scolding Chun, looking after Fai- she seemed far older. "Have you two been traveling together long?"

Another shrug. "Bout a year, maybe."

She nodded thoughtfully, never looking up from her task.

"Is he in pain?" The ninja asked quietly, his own voice almost surprising him as his eyes roamed over pale red flesh. He'd seen his share of battle- seen comrades fall in the most gruesome of ways. He'd built a callous of sorts against being affected, it still hurt but he was always able to go on. Somehow seeing Fai just laying there... it made things different, twisting things too far beyond normal. He kept expecting him to sit up any minute now and flash him that stupid smile, call him Kuro-shit, or whatever.

Anything was preferable to this silent man laying in the mage's place. This man he hadn't been able to protect.

"Not much. He has some fairly deep burns and a slight fever but I'm certain he'll be fine. Not only do we have excellent medicine at our disposal but your friend seems to heal very quickly. He already looks much better than he did just a few short hours ago. Though,..." She frowned lightly. "It's odd."

The sickly feeling of air being stolen from his lungs came again. "What is?"

Tomoyo brushed some of Fai's hair back, violet eyes intent on his closed ones. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, it's just that he hasn't woken up. Not once."

Kurogane nodded. "He's been like that the last..." He gestured vaguely. "Two or three days."

"Completely unconscious?"

The ninja nodded.

"Hmm." She smiled, reassuring. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing. If anything, I would say it's best that he sleeps till we get to Tower. The more rest the better and if he did wake up, it's likely he'd only make his condition worse."

Kurogane took her every word for it's worth, be they said with a light heart or not it still came down to one thing. This had been a close call- one of far too many that were starting to pile up on this journey. Landing a barren world, the heirs finding them, the kids taken, his shoulder wound, Fai...

"...is he from?"

"Huh?" The ninja blinked. He was getting trapped in his thoughts again.

"His world." Tomoyo repeated. "What is it called?"

"Dunno off the top of my head." _'I'm sure he mentioned it once but...'_

"Do you know how old he is?"

Shrug.

"What about his favorite food?"

Tomoyo's eyes grew cross when he didn't answer, the other side of her motherly façade seeping through. "Do you know anything about your friend?"

_'Ouch.'_ Kurogane didn't flinch even though he felt the bite behind her words, forcing himself too keep her less gentle gaze. "He doesn't exactly like to answer questions."

"But have you ever asked something as simple as his age or favorite food?"

Ouch again. "No, it never-"

"You tell him the past doesn't matter. If that is so then why do you still insist asking of it?"

A fine flicker of anger grew in him. "How do you kn-"

She smiled again suddenly, throwing what was left of his balance in this conversation. "These are the things your Tomoyo wished me to ask you."

"What?" He growled. _'Another fucking game...'_

"It's no game, Kurogane." She replied, already able to guess the thoughts that flicked across his face even though they'd only just met. "These were the things I needed to ask- not so I might know the answer but so you might finally know the questions. Perhaps he doesn't like answering questions but you'll never know until you ask something worth answering."

"Hey, I ask him shit worth answering-"

"What is more important?" She held out a hand to each side like a scale. "What made him who he is or who he is?"

When she put it that way...

"Che. He'll just lie anyway."

She shook her head, standing with a sad look. "What one chooses to hide can be quite revealing but what one chooses to share willingly can be even more so. Figure it out."

Just great, he could be chastised by two different Tomoyo's across one universe at the same time. _'How much worse could it get?'_ He looks over at the mage and grimaced. _'Damnit. Now I want to yell at myself too.'_

"That's all she told me and all I know. No questions to me will do you any good but you had better start asking someone else before you lose your chance to know them."

She left with one last knowing grin.

"Damnit."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Time was flowing in every which way, worlds overlapping and folding unto one another. Stars burning out, suns being born, and cosmic seas churning. Her vision was hazed with the mesh of cherry blossoms, snow, and shadows dancing around her.

It was frighteningly beautiful but oh- so very, very loud.

She wanted to scream, cry, or call out for someone but her voice was as lost as she was, her consciousness torn too many directions at once. Threads burning with light of every different color surrounded her, hovering just beyond her reach and the more she tried to focus on them the more it felt like something was being drawn away. Her breath, her body, her mind!

"Don't fight it." Sakura looked up, eyes almost finding focus on a short figure with blond hair and sharp sapphire eyes.

"But it's…" She didn't know what it was and that's what worried her so much.

"It's okay. I know it's scary but you'll just have to trust me." He held his hand out to her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fai and you are Sakura-chan." He said softly.

She hesitated but he _wasn't_ lying. Her heart told her as much but her heart also said he wasn't the same. Not the same as the Fai she knew.

"Please?" He reached out a little farther. "I promise you'll be safe. He wouldn't have made me to hurt you."

"M-made you?" She frowned. "Who?"

"My dreamer of course." The boy smiled a smile that was familiar and strange all at once. "Now, please- let's hurry. I can take you across to a much quieter dream."

"Okay." She nodded with determination, the urging in his voice enough for her to let go of her questions for a moment. The second their hands met the spinning stopped and she was thrown into a grey place where dreams converged.

"Good evening, princess of Clow Country."

* * *

**Mystery POV**

The girl's eyes snapped open, her gasp echoing across the prison.

"Sakura?!" The boy shook her, his own eyes reflecting as much frantic concern as her's did the void within the darkness. "What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Slipping closer through the shadows, careful to keep his presence hidden, he wondered what has happened but curiosity aside- it didn't concern him. These human children were a bother.

Another accident just waiting to happen.

No. He had far more important concerns to consider as his eyes slid to the fat rabbit-like creature. A pet of the dimensional witch, keeper of wishes.

_'And just how much would it cost to have so many lives plucked from existence?'_

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

Running a hand through his disheveled hair he tried to clear his head. There was no place to think on this 'ship.' Engines and fans rumbling constantly, the odd strangely accented voice reaching his ears from time to time as the sun slowly crept over the horizon and people began to wake. Even up here, on deck, there was no place for him to swing his sword or meditate.

No solace to be found in silence.

No solace to be found in fighting.

No Fai to blame it on.

He'd sat with the idiot for hours after Tomoyo left. There were no words to be had and at first he felt oddly at ease having him in his sight, the weird sort of balance he'd been lacking since he woke up finally clicking into place but the more he watched him... the more it drove him crazy.

Tomoyo was right. She was always right.

He didn't know the most basic things about Fai.

_'Fai...'_

He ran another hand through his hair, dislodging sand he figured he'd still be finding years after they left this rock. If they left this rock. If they found th-

"When we find the children."

"You know, it's never a good sign ta' be talking to yourself." Souma's voice came from his left, an uncorked bottle of sake held out to him in offering. "Take it, I've had two of my own already."

He grunted a half audible 'thanks' and took a swig, letting the bitter liquid burn down his throat.

"So, how's th- your friend doing?"

The question was innocent enough but he caught the slip in her words easily. "He's an idiot, an asshole, and annoying as hell but he's not an heir."

"I know that. It's just hard after everything to treat someone who looks like one of them with kindness." She hopped up on a barrel and sat down. "Everyone is already whispering. You're gonna have a hellava' time when we make dock."

Kurogane nodded, his eyes finding the horizon again. "I'll deal with that when I have to." He took another sip. "So, what's your grudge against the bastards?"

She frowned and he had to admit it _was _a stupid question. That didn't mean he was going to take it back. "Besides killing our world a little every day?"

"Yeah, besides that. I've seen enough to know hatred when I see it. So, who'd they kill?"

Her eyes hardened. "None of your business, _stranger_."

_'Okay, so maybe I could have found a better way to word that...'_ "What about the girl?" When Souma tensed, he amended. "I already said I wouldn't question her, doesn't mean I can't try asking you. Besides, I've met her in another world. She's different. Angrier." He took another drink. "Angry in a way only a sword through someone's gullet can fix."

She sighed, shoulders visibly relaxing. "You're not too far off there but what she has is too strange ta' be called a grudge. It's what we call a masochistic fascination."

* * *

**Chun's POV**

The other man had left some time ago, mumbling something about 'fresh air' as he made his way up deck, giving all the opportunity she needed to be alone with _him_. She felt her blood boil, looking at the frail man lying there with his golden hair and fair skin mottled. He was different... but not. Similar and opposite. A lie wrapped under the guise of fragility.

And she hated him for it.

"It's your fault." She whispered to the quiet infirmary. "I was almost there..." The man didn't answer, her words wasted on his unconscious state. It made her teeth grind, small fists balling at her sides. "You'll be just like them. Just like Kensai when we took him in..."

_"Chun, come here and meet Kensai-kun. He'll be staying with us till his wounds heal..."_

_"Kensai-kun are you feeling alright?"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Kensai...?"_

_"No, don't hurt her!"_

_"...Mamma...?"_

Memories washed over her faster than she would have liked, leaving her bones shivering with furry. She hated the way he'd betrayed them,... the way he betrayed her mother. She hated how he could smile and lie, flick his wrist and break your own, and laugh with a corpse while they bled out. She hated everything about him.

"You look like him." She picked up a spare pillow, holding it to her chest. "But you're weak... right now." Thoughts collided passively, sparking when they fell in a seemingly perfect sequence.

"I could kill you." Her grip on the pillow tightened. "It would be so easy. Painless. I might even be doing you a favor if I smothered you in your sleep." She smiled, oblivious to the hot tears falling down her face. "I should. It would serve you right but... but..."

_"Your mother wouldn't want you to spend your life in vengeance. Let me do that. Let _me_ be the sword that draws his final breath."_

_"But, Kaito-"_

_"No, Chun. Return to your people. You don't belong here lest her sacrifice be for nothing._

"It's not fair." She cried, knees hitting the floor. She buried her face in the pillow to keep back sobs. "It's not, it's not, it's not!"

Unnoticed by her, the figure on the bed began to toss.

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

"Angry in a way only a sword through someone's gullet can fix."

She sighed, shoulders visibly relaxing. "You're not too far off there but what she has is too strange ta' be called a grudge. It's what we call a masochistic fascination."

Kurogane quirked an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Umi'sekai dried up ten years ago but the first of the heirs were here long before that... Sumiko- Chun's mother, found 'em in the ruins of Tower almost twenty-three years ago. Two small boys with strange coloring and identical looks. She named them Kaito an' Kensai."

"Kensai..." The ninja growled, knowing that name at once. "That's the bastard who attacked us."

Souma nodded. "I'm not surprised." She frowned. "No one would be. Them kids were different from the start. I was pretty young at the time but I still remember how it was. They kept to themselves even after the excavation, never trusting a soul or saying how they came to be there in the first place.

"Central dock is built around the ruins, that's why we call the place Tower, an' people were always coming and going." She gestured back and forth. "Folks were pretty friendly most of the time but if you act like you have something to hide long enough they'll start treating you that way.

"It wasn't even two years before they showed up at Sumiko's, beaten and bloody."

Kurogane drained his sake and leaned against the rail, giving her his full attention. "What happened?"

"There was a fight. No one's really sure what exactly happened, or if they are they're keeping tight lipped about it, but someone went after the smaller one- Kaito. They couldn't have been much older than Chun at the time- eleven or twelve. Short, sickly little creatures with mild manners and quiet natures. That's why we were all surprised when Kensai outright killed the man."

"So, what did this Sumiko person do about it?" The ninja asked.

"She fought for them." Souma smiled at the memory of the woman. "She stood her ground when the people tried to send them away. Even went as far as taking them in as her own though she wasn't much older, saying it was self-defense and if they'd been more welcoming it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Things quieted down after that for a long while until the Kaito got sick.

"They'd been living as a family for about five years by then. Kaito was still as quiet as ever, always nervous around people if left alone but Kensai always managed to pull him out of his shell and made him laugh which in turn always brought a smile to Sumiko's face..." She paused, bitting her lip for a moment before continuing.

"Looking back I think Kensai really became attached to her but he was a strange kid, even more than his quiet brother. He was quiet in the sort of way that made you worry. That's why we all blamed him when the fires started."

Kurogane frowned. "What kind of fires can you have in a world made up entirely of water?"

"Big ones." Souma met his eyes evenly. "They started shortly after Kaito got sick an' though no one ever found enough evidence- even Sumiko couldn't deny it was arson."

"How?"

She shook her head. "She never said but they stopped as soon as he got better. Like I said, we all blamed Kensai. The kid had a thing for matches and whenever Kaito came down with something he would lock himself away for days. Sumiko became nervouse but always smiled, trying to reassure him that everything was gonna be alright an' he tried to listen to her but I just don't think he knew how to function without his brother."

The ninja nodded. It sounded like he cared in his own screwed up way. "So, how'd he become such a little bastard?"

"Simple. After nine years of treating them like equals she chose one over the other."

"You mean-"

"Yup. When but Kensai caught them sneaking around behind his back like forlorn lovers- which I guess they might'ave been." She shrugged. "He told Kaito it was her or him and when his brother picked Sumiko... he just up and disappeared."

"Just like that?" Kurogane was incredulous. "No bloodshed?"

Souma shook her head. "Nope, he just disappeared. Nobody knows where an' for awhile everything was fine, quiet even. At least until Kaito got sick again."

"What was he sick with?"

Again the captain shook her head. "Don't think we ever figured that out. He'd just get real pale and weak, like he didn't have any energy. Sometimes he'd sleep for days and then weeks- that's when Kensai returned.

"He was different then, angrier, maybe even a little crazier too. Either way he blamed Sumiko for his sickness- saying it would be her fault if his brother died. There were no fires that time but he did break her wrist before taking Kaito out into the night, disappearing just as he had before. She wanted to go after him and would have to but that was about the time she discovered she was pregnant.

"So, the kid is...?"

"Possibly, but don't repeat it. Not many know and those who do don't dare repeat it. Tomoyo intends to tell her when she's old enough but until then..." She shrugged. "Only time will tell."

"That still doesn't tell me what you meant by masochistic infatuation or whatever."

"Masochistic fascination." Souma corrected. "Ten years ago the heirs started showing up all over the place. None of them quite like Kaito or Kensai- they pillaged boats, setting everything they could on fire while the ocean dropped by feet a day. My grandfather was among the first to notice it... no one believed him at first. The fishing had become real easy and we all saw it as a blessing 'till we realized it was getting easier cause they were running out of places ta' swim. More of tower was revealed every day..." She shook her head.

"Anyways, just three short years ago Kensai showed up again. He was injured, supposedly seeking refuge and Sumiko took him in if only so he would tell her if Kaito was alright. He only stayed for a week and when he left he took them with him. Months later we found Chun walking through the sand covered in blood. She never told us what happened or how long she'd been out there, only that her mamma wasn't with her anymore."

Kurogane cracked his knuckles as he listened. Images of his own mother's death briefly flashing through his mind. If he got his hands on this prick Kami help him he was going to...

"What's strange though," The captain continued. "is that you won't ever hear her talk of revenge. Not often at least. She's angry and sad interchangeably but she doesn't curse them often out loud. Instead... instead she seeks them out."

"What do you mean seeks them out?"

"She was in the middle of running away, _again,_ when she found you in the oce- desert. She tried to runaway tonight- twice, and I don't doubt she'll run away three more times before the week is out. She never manages to find them but someone always brings her back-"

Suddenly there was a noise below deck, Tomoyo's voice ringing out above the steady rumble. "Kurogane, come quickly. He's going to hurt himself!"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Good evening, princess of Clow Country."

She gasped.

Before her sat a man in a silver throne, his long dark hair and sharp golden eyes marking him as an almost ethereal being to her senses. He was clothed in a long robe, the edges all lined in fur and tinted gold but that's not what left her shocked.

In his lap lay another little boy, identical to the first save for the fact that he was wrapped in an achingly familiar blue and white cloak, his eyes shut tight against this dream world as he slumbered on. She didn't know who this man was but there was one thing she knew without a doubt…

"That's Fai."

"Indeed." The man chuckled. "Won't you come join us?"

And the little boy began to cry out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just like showing the angry Fai in other chapters I really enjoyed showing the shy and unsure Kurogane in this one. The personalities lurking just beneath the surface of what we see. Hope I didn't make him too awkward in places. I honestly tried to keep it believable.

Ooo, we're getting closer to the middle of the story. Yes, that's right. I said _close_ to the _middle_. :) Lol, it's obvious I couldn't pick what cliff hanger to go with on this one. There were just sooo many options. I'd also like to mention that it was really hard to get myself in the frame of mind needed to write from a Mokona's point of view.

**Questions:**

1. Better than last chapter? It's longer at least.  
2. Does Kuro-chan's personality in this chapter seem fitting? I had him as kind of quiet but I had my reasons. See notes.  
3. Any guesses for who the mystery POV is?  
4. Was the ocean thing confusing?  
5. Were the slight accents in some characters weird?

Anon reviews are also on the ToI blog.

If you're interested my notes and ramblings about this chapter you can find them via the ToI blog (see link in profile) in a post titled Chat About The Chapter. My rambles include but are not limited to:

Souma's last name and accent, what Umi'sekai and other names mean, a bit on Kurogane's 'last' name, why he's Kuro-quiet in this chapter, a thought on Kuro/Tomo romance (don't fear my faithful yaoi shippers!), the soon to be uploaded ToI doujinshi, and much more!


End file.
